


Yu-Gi-Oh! AD - Alter Destiny

by Consaibot1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consaibot1/pseuds/Consaibot1
Summary: Yugami Tousuka is an ordinary student at the New Grange City High, taught by Alexis Rhodes, that has been plagued by strange dreams of a dying world. However, his ordinary life changes when a mysterious stranger appears and crashes their Duel Runner...all the while an ancient enemy once thought destroyed has begun to stir. Can Yugami and his growing circle of friends and allies fight back the darkness? Or is their world destinied to fall?(Features OG Cards)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 16





	1. Overload Duel Part 1

The engine of the Duel Runner whirred as the motorcycle-like vehicle made its way across the uneven surface of the battered city road, the light from the front of the vehicle providing the most illumination amid the dark and impenetrable clouds in the sky. The rider, clad in a blue and silver trimmed suit, his face hidden by a helmet. As he rode forward he looked around at the grim, dimly lit scene around him; statues of people, their visages contorted in terror, lined the footpaths to either side. At their feet's or scattered about were small wooden dolls that resembled the once inhabitants of the small city, cards bearing their terrified likenesses blowing down the street.

As he drove forward, the ground shook, his gaze locking ahead as the HUD on his helmet's visor flared to life, symbols and patterns confirming his suspicion; his enemy, the cause of this destruction, was here. He revved up his engine, increasing his speed despite the bumpiness of his journey, his eyes narrowing and his focus intensifying. He would make the monster pay, that he swore even if it was the last thing he did. Suddenly, a large column of blue fire-like light erupted from the road ahead of him, the rider quickly halting his vehicle and leaning it for support as he glared forward.

And there he saw it; a silhouette among the otherworldly flames. They were tall, clad in black armour over which they wore a long, sleeveless coat…the unmistakeable shape of a Duel Disk upon the figure's left arm. Pressing a button on his Duel Runner, the rider watched as a tray like device sild out of his runner and presented itself to him, new rainbow lights flaring to life as the Duel mode of his vehicle was engaged. However the figure, his raven hair and glowing eyes continued their advance, emerging completely from the flames to stand before the Rider…and began to laugh.

"So…you stand before me again?" He mockingly taunted, "Was the humiliation of your last failure not enough for you?"

"I'll stand against you as many times as it takes," the rider replied, pulling a deck from a compartment on his vehicle and sliding it into a small device on his left arm, the cards shuffling once inserted.

The figure, however, remained amused. "Yet there is no one here to suffer your fall, no one to answer for your failure," he explained, "This will be the last time you defy me."

The rider, however, was resolute. He whirred his engine to full life again, drawing five cards from his deck and sliding them into a small shelf near his desk. "And that's why I'm going to win!" He roared, driving headlong towards the figure.

"Hehehehe….AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" The figure laughed in reply, "Very well, enjoy your end!" The figure drew five cards from his deck. "My…"

………

"…TURN!" Yugami exclaimed, leaping up from his seat, his arm outstretched in an exaggerated manner…before he gasped and realized the nature of his surrounds. He was in his classroom, filled with 29 other students wearing white tops with either black pants and skirts. He chuckled, running a hand through his maroon hair, his fingers tracing along his silver highlights as his gaze shifted from his peers to the young woman standing at the front of the class room. Her long blonde hair hung just above her waist line, a pair small round glasses over her hazel eyes, her generous bust covered by her neat, button-up shirt, her small black skirt putting her slender legs on display. Yugami closed his sea blue eyes and chuckled, bracing himself.

The woman sighed, grasping a nearby piece of chalk and twirling it between her fingers. And then with a mighty overarm toss, the chalk flew all the way to the back rock where Yugami stood, colliding with the boys forehead, Yugami falling to the ground. The woman then sighed again before grabbing another piece of chalk and resuming writing on the chalk board, Yugami rubbing his head before sitting once more in his seat.

………

Several hours had passed since Yugami's class had been dismissed, the young man quickly sneaking out in order to avoid his teacher's further wrath. The young boy had quickly made his way to the local park, the scenery around him filled with parents and children enjoying the afternoon sun. He smiled before leaning back into the wooden bench upon which he sat.

"Yugami!" called a voice to his right. Yugami looked towards the voice and immediately leaped to his feet; jogging down the path was a young woman wearing the same white shirt as Yugami, though with a black skirt instead of pants. Her aqua hair, tied up into a pair of pony tails, bounced with each step as she held tightly onto the pair of straps for her backpack.

"Glad you could catch up, Rain!" Yugami called, waving back. Rain's golden eyes remained fixed on Yugami as her smiled widened. Within a few moments, Rain stood just in front of Yugami. She stood only a few centimetres shorter than Yugami, her bust well developed for a girl of 16. "Sorry I had to make a quick exit," Yugami apologised, scratching the back of his head, "You know how Ms. Rhodes can get…"

Rain sighed, reaching into her backpack…and producing a small pile of paper sheets. "Yep, I do," she cheerfully replied, "And she knows how you can be…so here's the extra homework you tried to avoid." Yugami groaned, accepting the sheets. "If you don't want to get extra homework, you shouldn't fall asleep in class…," she paused, "…or at the very least, you shouldn't interrupt Ms. Rhodes when she's in the middle of explaining XYZ Summoning."

Yugami slid the sheets into a satchel he had waiting near the bench, positioning them between his work books and duel disk, before sitting down, Rain sliding the backpack from it's resting place and gently placing it on the ground in front of her. "…so why did you just yell out like that?" she asked.

Yugami looked down, shaking his head. "I dunno," he answered, "I was having another of those weird dreams; everything's destroyed and I see two people about to duel." Rain blinked and nodded. "I don't know why I keep having those dreams," he went on, "They seem so real…and that world I see…it scares me." Rin reached over, wrapping an arm around Yugami's shoulder.

"Awww, isn't that sweet," came a mocking, harsh female voice from behind the bench, "The little sleepy baby needs hugs because he has nightmares!" Rain at once stood up and spun around, glaring and growling a little. Yugami looked over his shoulder and saw a trio of other students. Two were males, one tall and skinny with blue hair and the other shorter and rotund with black hair…but the middle one was a young woman with dark skin and red hear, over her white shirt and skirt she wore a black vest and a black beanie upon her head. Her brown eyes fixed on Yugami as her face wore a feral grin.

"It's ok for people to be afraid, Zael!" Rain retorted, "Even you probably need something to hug you from time to time." Zael glared at Rain.

"Like someone as strong as me needs help," Zael laughed back, "But don't worry, I'm not here to give this kid some grief; I've already had a productive afternoon."

Yugami stood up. "What do you mean by that?" Zael grinned, reaching into her pocket and pulled out a small stack of twenty cards, before showing them one by one.

"Bunch of kids from our school were duelling so I thought I'd join in," Zael explained, pausing and grinning, "Of course…If I won, I got their best card!"

"You…WHAT?!" Yugami exclaimed, furrowing his brow in rage. Zael grinned again.

"I got their best card," she re-stated, "Why, you got a problem with that?"

Yugami reached into his satchel, withdrawing his Duel Disk. "You know I do," Yugami barked back, "So that's why we're gonna duel. I win, you give back all those cards!"

Zael glared at him. "And what do I get when I mop the floor with you?"

Yugami locked gazes with Zael. "My entire deck." Rain gasped while Zael's companions laughed. However Zael herself was silent…before smiling.

"Alright, loser," she answered, "You're on." Zael returned the cards to her pocket and reached behind her. The rotund boy presented a black duel disk to Zael, the young woman placing it onto her left arm. Yugami in turn placed his disk onto his own left arm before the group looked around, spying an empty squash court. The five students walked into the court before Yugami and Zael stepped into the court on opposite sides, Rain standing behind Yugami while Zael's lackeys stood behind her. "Last chance to back out," Zael cooed, "I promise I won't call you a wimp for too long." Yugami glared, activating his duel disk, placing his deck into it, the cards automatically being shuffled by the device. Zael shrugged her shoulders before mirroring Yugami's actions. The pair then drew the top five cards from their decks.

"DUEL!" They exclaimed, their LP setting to 4000.

"I'd say ladies first," Yugami quickly shot, "But you're not much of a lady. So I'll make the first move!" Yugami looked at the cards in his hand, thinking quickly. "I'll set one monster in defence position," the image of a card lying face down and sidewards appeared in front of Yugami, "Then I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Another face down card appeared behind the first.

Zael smirked. "What a wimpy first move," Zael taunted, drawing one card, "Let me show you how it's done! I summon Twin Sword Marauder!" A man in eastern style armour appeared in front of Zael, a sword attached to each hand (ATK 1600). Zael paused, looking at Yugami's face downs. "Next I'll set one card, just in case," a face down card appeared behind Twin Sword Marauder, "Then I'll take out your defence monster. Battle! Twin Sword Marauder attacks your set card!" Zael's monster charged forward, leading with the sword on it's left hand. As it neared the set monster, the card flipped over, revealing Overload Witch, a petite looking girl in a red dress, cape and hat (DEF 900). Twin Sword Marauder slashed at Overload Witch, the female monster yelping.

"Twin Sword Marauder may be stronger," Rain noted, "But since Yugami's monster was in defence, his Life Points should be safe."

"Nuh uh," Zael rebutted, "When Twin Sword Marauder battles a defence position monster, it still deals damage!" Yugami grunted, his LP dropping to 3300.

"Well, Overload Witch can negate it's destruction once per turn," Yugami shot back.

Still, Zael was unfazed. "Whenever Twin Sword Marauder attacks a monster in defence position, it can attack again!" Twin Sword Marauder roared, bringing its second sword down, slicing Overload Witch in two, the monster yelping before its image exploded, Yugami's LP dropping to 2600. But now it was Yugami who smiled. "You just lost nearly half your life points in a single battle phase," Zael yelled, "How can you be smiling?!"

Yugami's smile widened. "I didn't know what you'd come at me with so I played it safe," Yugami explained, "First I activate the ability of my Overload Witch!" The set card on Zael field glowed before disappearing, the set card sliding out of her Duel Disk. "Whenever Overload Witch leave the field, I can pick a Spell or Trap card on your field and shuffle it back into your deck!" Zael growled, withdrawing her Bottomless Trap Hole and placing it on top of her deck, her Duel Disk shuffling her cards again. "And now I activate my trap; Overload Counter!" Yugami's other set card flipped up before glowing. "Since I've taken battle damage this turn, I can Special Summon a monster from my hand whose attack or defence is equal to or less than the damage I took! So I summon…" Yugami placed a card onto his monster zone, "…Overload Cannoneer!" A hulking figure clad in red, futuristic armour appeared, carrying two large cannons on its shoulders (ATK 2200/DEF 1200).

Zael growled again, gritting her teeth. "I'll set one more card face down and end my turn!" A face down card appeared in front of Zael. Rain sighed with relief.

"My move then, I draw!" Yugami drew his next card, studying it and then placing it into his hand. "Battle! Overload Cannoneer attacks Twin Sword Marauder!" Overload Cannoneer crouched down, the cannons on his shoulders lining up to target Twin Sword Marauder. "Since it's my battle phase, Cannoneer's ability activates! He gains 100 ATK for every Spell and Trap in our graveyards. Luckily for you, there's only one." Overload Cannoneer glowed brightly as his balls of energy formed at the mouth of his cannons (ATK 2200 -> 2300). Without another word, both balls of energy flew forward, enveloping Twin Sword Marauder before exploding brilliantly, Zael yelling as her LP lowered to 3300. "It's your move, Zaezae!"

Zael snarled. "Don't get cocky, Yugami!" She spat, "You haven't seen anything I can do yet!" The pair locked eyes, the air between them tense as Rain looked on, her renewed confidence starting to waver a little…


	2. Overload Duel Part 2

The sound of fingers tapping away at keyboards, clicking at mice or grasping nearby bottles for the consumption of their contents filled the control room, rows upon rows of monitors each attended by a man or woman in a clean shirt and pants illuminating the room almost as effectively as the lights upon the ceiling. A single large monitor dominated the wall furthest from the elevated desk at the back of the arrangement of equipment. And seated at that desk was a woman, tanned skin with silver hair, sea blue eyes, clad in a white vest and pants wore with a pale blue top, a pair of white gloves upon her hands and white boots upon her feet. One of the workers below her rolled back a chair, sighed and looked up…his gaze meeting hers, the man feeling as if he was shrinking back into himself.

"M-Madam Director…" He stammered, "I-I wasn't aware y-you w-w-were…"

"That I was still here?" The woman shot back, "Why would I have left?"

The man gulped. "It's just that…" he paused, her gaze still piercing him to the core, "…Th-the pro league is out of town, currently…and most of the st-students have c-concluded their lessons…and duels for the day." She stood up, the man falling off his seat in alarm.

"Most isn't all," she calmly stated, "Whether they're professional duellists or humble students, I want the greatest talents found and gathered here in New Grange City." She looked at his monitor, smiling. "I see that you're watching a duel now." The man stood up looking at his monitor.

"Y-yeah," he replied, "It's a couple of Kids…uhhh…Zael Callhourn and Yugami Tousuka." The woman sat down, immediately typing at her keyboard, data files on both Zael and Yugami appearing on her personal monitor.

"Miss Zael here has been a busy bee this afternoon," the woman commented, "She's won 20 duels in the past two hours." The man nodded. "Both sixteen, both attend the same school….ah, what's this?" She chuckled, seeing an image of Alexis Rhodes appearing in both their files. "Both direct students of the Queen of Island Academy. Very interesting." She closed the files. "Send their duel to the main monitor," she ordered, the man quickly typing away as the largest screen changed to show the duel underway, "You may have stumbled onto the luckiest find of your life…"

……….

Zael glared at Yugami and his Overload Cannoneer (ATK 2200), her LP reading at 3300. At the moment, she held the lead in life points over Yugami, who sat at 2600 LP, but she had no monsters of the field and he had his Overload Cannoneer. Still, she hadn't won twenty duels by giving in. She look at her hand and then to the field, weighing up her options, before grinning.

"Ok, so you got lucky," she noted, "But your luck's over! I draw!" She slid the top card from her deck. "First I activate my set card; Call of the Haunted!" The face down card in front of Zael flipped up. "With this I can revive my Twin Sword Marauder!" The previously destroyed monster emerged from the card (ATK 1600). "Next I summon the tuner monster, Jutte Fighter!" A petite man appeared next to the Twin Sword Marauder, carrying a Jutte connected to a lantern on his back (ATK 700). "Now I'll tune my Twin Sword Marauder with my Jutte Fighter to create a new and powerful monster!"

Rain gasped. "A Synchro Summon!" Twin Sword Marauder leaped into the air followed by Jutte Fighter, the smaller monster becoming a pair of green rings. Twin Sword Marauder passed through them, becoming four starts though which a beam a light shone.

"I Synchro Summon…" Zael exclaimed, "Goyo Guardian!" As the light collided with the ground, a figure emerged. They were a hulking man dresses as a Kabuki actor carrying a Jutte attached to a long corded rope (ATK 2800). "Battle! Goyo Guardian attacks your Overload Cannoneer!" The Goyo Guardian charged forth, swinging it's Jutte and striking Overload Cannoneer, the monster flying into the air as the wind buffeted Yugami, his LP dropping to 2000. "And now for Goyo Guardian's effect!" Zael continued as the rope of Goyo Guardian's Jutte wrapped around Overload Cannoneer, "Whenever Goyo Guardian destroys a monster by battle, I can special summon that monster to my side of the field in Defence mode!" With a mighty pull, Goyo Guardian brought Overload Cannoneer crashing to the ground next to it…it's guns raised as it knelt with its arms crossed (DEF 1200).

Yugami gritted his teeth. "Since you destroyed my monster, I'm allowed to activate the effect of my Overload Frenzied Mastiff!" Yugami placed the card onto his Monster Zone. "Since an Overload monster was destroyed, I can special summon my Mastiff to the field." A small dog, frothing at the mouth with deranged spiralling eyes appeared in front of Yugami (ATK 300).

"I'm terrified," Zael taunted, "I end my turn." _Next turn_ , she thought, _next turn I'll be able to switch Overload Cannoneer to attack mode and then, with Goyo Guardian, I'll be able to wipe him out_! She smirked. "Go ahead, take your turn."

Yugami looked at his deck. _There's only one card in my deck right now that can beat her Goyo Guardian…but I don't have the card to summon it in my hand_. "My turn, I draw!" He declared, drawing the top card from his deck. He looked at it. _Overload Magician can buy me some time…but her Goyo Guardian will definitely destroy it next turn and then she'll use it against me…unless…_ "First I switch my Mastiff to defence mode," The dog-like monster sat down (DEF 1200), " Then I activate the Spell Overload Entry!" Yugami slid the spell into his Duel Disk. "Since I control an Overload monster weaker than a monster you control, I can special summon another Overload monster whose attack is equal or less than the difference." Zael growled in frustration. "My mastiff has 300 attack points and your Guardian has 2800…which means I can summon a monster with 2500 or less attack…" He placed a card onto his duel disk, "…and I choose Overload Magician!" A tall man clade in a red breastplate from which a robe flowed, wearing a white domino mask appeared from the Spell card (ATK 2500).

"But it still can't beat Goyo Guardian," Rain remarked, "And when it gets destroyed, Zael will take control of it! What's Yugami thinking?!"

"Battle!" Yugami yelled, "Overload Magician attacks Overload Cannoneer!" Overload Magician leaped into the air, a ball of Magma forming between his hands which then flew towards Overload Cannoneer, melting straight through the monster before the Cannoneer exploded. "Then I'll set one card and end my turn."

Zael smirked. "It's almost like you're trying to lose, Yugami," Zael stated, drawing one card from the top of her deck, "I summon Dark Blade!" A black clad soldier carrying two curved swords appearing in front of Zael (ATK 1800). She smirked. "Battle! Goyo Guardian attacks Overload Magician!" Once again, Goyo Guardian sprang into action, striking Overload Magician with his Jutte, launching the red-clad spellcaster as Yugami's LP dropped to 1700. "And now I activate Goyo Guardian's effect!" The rope wrapped around Overload Magician.

"…in that instant, Overload Magician's effect activates," Yugami interjected, "Since I control no other Psychic or Spellcaster Monsters, I take 500 points of damage and draw 1 card." Yugami grunted as he slid the top card of his deck free, his LP sliding to 1200. He looked at the card and blinked. _Yes! This is it!_ He looked up at Overload Magician. _Thank you…and I'm sorry._

"But I still get your Magician!" Zael insisted, as Overload Magician landed upon her side of the field.

"I know," Yugami replied, "That's why I set this; Overload Dedication!" Zael blinked as Yugami's set card flipped face up. Then she looked to Overload Magician and gasped. The spellcaster had conjured a sphere of Magma and held it in front of itself…before plunging it into its own chest and exploding. "Whenever an Overload monster is special summoned from my Graveyard to you field, this trap destroys it!"

Zael gnashed her teeth in frustration. "You can't save your mutt, though! Dark Blade attacks the Mastiff!" Dark Blade charged forward and with a single swing of his sword, sliced the frenzied hound into two pieces which then detonated. "Ahahaha," She laughed, "Just quit stalling and give up, Yugami! You can't win!"

Yugami smiled. "I can win!" He affirmed, reaching for his deck. _I just need one more card_. He drew the next card from his deck and grinned. "I set two cards face down and end my turn." Two face down cards appeared in front of Yugami. "Your move."

Zael drew her next card. "I activate Polymerization!" She slid a card into her Duel Disk. "I fuse the Dark Blade on my field with the Pitch-Dark Dragon in my hand to summon an even more powerful monster!" An image of a black dragon, scales dark as night, appeared next to Dark Blade before both were transformed into beams of light and drawn up into the sky, combining together in a spiralling vortex. "Warrior of the dark world and dragon the darkest night," Zael chanted, "Combine now and unleash your might!" She clasped her hands together. "I Fusion Summon the mighty and terrible Dark Blade the Dragon Knight!" Emerging from the vortex was none other than Dark Blade, now riding atop the Pitch-Dark Dragon (ATK 2200). "Battle! Dark Blade the Dragon Knight attacks you directly!" Zael grinned manically as Dark Blade flew forward. Rain covered her eyes while Zael's two cohorts cheered.

Yugami grinned. "I activate my Trap Card, Negate Attack!" One of the Set Cards flipped face up just as Dark Blade's sword descended…only to collide with a magical barrier that swirled and reformed beneath his strike. "Your attack is negated and the Battle phase ended." Zael stamped her foot now in frustration.

"One more turn, Yugami," Zael declared, "You get one more turn and that's it! I'm finishing this on my next one! I end my tur-"

Yugami, however, continued to smile. "In that instant I activate my other set card; Overload Battle Ritual!" The other set card flipped up, the image of an altar with a pair of golden tridents crossed above it appeared. "This card lets me summon my ultimate monster…but since I don't have it in my hand, I've got to pay 500 life points to summon it from my deck." Yugami's life dropped to 700 as one card slid out from near the bottom of his deck. "And as material I'm supposed to sacrifice Overload Magician…but since he's in my graveyard, I have to pay another 500 life points and banish him instead!" Overload Magician slid out of Yugami's graveyard, allowing him to slide it into his pocket. "It's a hefty price…but it's worth it." Zael's eyes widened in horror as the altar glowed a bright crimson. "Magician scarred by battle, unleash your might and bring all enemies to their knees!" Yugami chanted, "I Ritual Summon Overload Battlemage!" The altar exploded, leaving a figure clad in Crimson plate with a flowing red cape in its wake, a crimson metal mask upon their face. The figure leaned down and took hold of one of the tridents before pointing it at Zael (ATK 3000).

"Th-that's not…" Zael stammered, panicking for the first time all day.

"And it gets better," Yugami added, "He's powerful now but for every Psychic and Spellcaster monster in my Graveyard, he gains 200 additional attack points!" The Battlemage glowed with power (ATK 3000 -> 3400) before stamping his trident against the ground. "And since you just ended your turn, that makes it my move!" Yugami drew the next card from his deck. "I activate the effect of my Overload Frenzied Mastiff," Yugami stated, "I'm able to equip my Mastiff to an Overload monster on my field, letting them attack twice during the Battle Phase!" The image of the Frenzied Mastiff appeared above Overload Battlemage before transforming into a crimson helmet and resting upon his head. "Battle! Overload Battlemage attacks Dark Blade the Dragon Knight!" Overload Battlemage raised his trident, gathering up magical energy before releasing it in a torrent of red lightning which collided with Dark Blade, engulfing him until he exploded, Zael's life dropping to 2100. "Next comes my Battlemage's ability; you take 100 points of damage for every card in our hands…and that's four so you take 400 points of damage!" Zael grunted as a red glow enveloped her, her LP decreasing to 1700. "Now, thanks to my Mastiff, my Battlemage can attack again…and he attacks Goyo Guardian!" Overload Battlemage conjured up a fireball and flung it at Goyo Guardian, the hulking monster exploding, Zaels LP slipping to 1100…then 700 when the red glow returned.

"…you're still a bit shy of winning!" Zael retorted…before gasping as Yugami kept grinning.

"That's what you think," he shot back, "I activate the Quick-play Spell; Overload Frenzy!" A red glow formed around Overload Battlemage. "If an Overload monster I control has destroyed a monster by battle this turn, I can lower it's attack by 1000…and then it can attack again!" Overload Battlemage pointed his Trident at Zael again (ATK 3400 -> 2400)

Zael stared, stunned. "Overload Battlemage attacks you directly!" Yugami barked, his Monster charging forward, thrusting its trident and sending Zael flying back a few meters, her LP emptying all the way to 0. Her lackeys gasped as the image of Overload Battlemage disappeared. Yugami walked over to Zael. "Now then, you gave your word," Yugami said, "You have to return all the cards you took." Zael, however, shook her head.

"NO!" she yelled, "NONONONONO!!! I won't!!!"

"…oh, yes you will!" exclaimed another voice. All five students looked to the entrance of the court…and there stood their teacher, Alexis, hands on her hips and an unamused expression on her face. The young woman walked forward. "You played a good duel, even if you lost," Alexis stated, "Don't ruin it by being a sore loser." Zael stood up as Alexis walked over to her, hand outstretched. "Give them to me," she ordered, "We'll see to returning them at school tomorrow." Zael reached to her pocket before hesitating. Alexis moved her hand closer, Zael sighing before reaching into the pocket and withdrawing the cards before placing them into her teacher's hands. "That's better," Alexis complimented. Zael said nothing but looked first to Alexis and then to Yugami…before grabbing her bag and storming off…her two lackeys following her shortly afterwards.

Rain dashed up to Yugami and Alexis. "What's her problem? It's just one duel."

Alexis sighed. "She's proud," Alexis explained, "It's not always easy to accept when a winning streak comes to an end." Alexis looked from Rain to Yugami. "Good work on getting these back," she complimented, before narrowing her eyes, "But don't think that excuses you if your homework is late." Yugami balked at first, before sighing, resigned to his fate. "Now come along you two," Alexis added, "I'll give you both a lift home."

……………….

The silver haired woman smiled as she watched the Duel play out. Those operators, including the man from earlier, that remained watched in amazement as Yugami's comeback unfolded. At last, the duel concluded and the man looked to the Director for instructions.

"They're both remarkable, in their own ways," the woman surmised, "Zael needs a little polish, but she'll most likely grow into an outstanding duellist." The woman looked to the man. "I'll leave her to you; Yugami will be my personal project."

"Project, ma'am?" He asked.

"I want them both entered into the Sigma Program," she ordered, "We have to make sure to push them both to the absolute limits…" The man gulped, nodding.

"Y-yes…Ms McGillis."

………………

Yugami sat in the back seat of Alexis's car, the blonde woman sitting with Rain in the front passenger seat, the two women talking about the duel between Yugami and Zael, the cards that had been played, the technique used…and even other ways the duel could have played out.

"I still can't believe just how far Yugami was willing to go," Rain noted, "Especially with that last trap card…"

Alexis glanced at Yugami in her mirror. "That's how the Overload deck is played," Alexis replied, "You have to be willing to risk it all on a single card. A lot of power but with a hefty price." Alexis smiled at Yugami as she rounded a corner into the quiet back street near Yugami's home. "Isn't that right, Yugami?"

Yugami looked up at the mirror. "Y-yeah…" Alexis's expression shifted from cheerful to concerned.

"Penny for your thoughts, Kiddo?" Alexis asked. Yugami opened his mouth to reply…when suddenly there was a terrible roar in the air, the wind suddenly picked up as bright light flickered in and out of existence behind the car. The light quickly fixed itself into position…as what appeared to be a smoking motorcycle emerged from it before the light flickered again, a rider in a torn blue and silver trimmed riding suit atop it. It sped towards the car…before turning and sliding as if the rider suddenly became aware of their presence. The rider slid off it, rolling along the road as his vehicle slid to left side of Alexis's car, his body colliding with her trunk. Alexis gasped, bringing her card to a sudden stop as the light vanish entirely. The trio paused for a few moments, collecting themselves before Alexis put her car into park and emerged to check on the rider…covering her mouth with her hands as she saw him laying behind her card, unconscious and bleeding from multiple places on his body. Yugami emerged next running the back…his eyes widening in horror before Rain joined them.

"Is…is he ok? Rain asked, Alexis quickly dashing back to her seat to grab her phone.

"Rain…" Yugami began weakly, Rain looking to him, "…it's him! He's one of the guys from my dream!"


	3. Man of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following his duel with Zael, Yugami is enroute to his home in the company of his teacher, Alexis Rhodes, and his longtime friend Rain Usato. However, their peaceful trip is interupted by the arrival of a stranger atop some kind of Motorcycle crashing into the rear of Alexis's car. This stranger, however, is not as strange to Yugami as he first thought...

Rain quietly sighed as the last student collected their card from her, the girl leaning back against the brick wall next to the metal seat upon which she sat. Looking up the sky she closed her eyes, recalling the events of the morning. She'd arrived to her classroom, taking her seat next to Yugami as normal. However two people were missing; their teacher, Alexis…and Zael, whom Yugami had defeated the previous day over the same twenty cards Rain had just finished returning. Alexis being absent…Rain understood that one all too well; It wasn't every day that some strange man appears from a ball of light and crashes into the back of your car. But Zael…had her loss to Yugami been that bad? She shook her head, that wasn't it. It had been what came after; when Zael had broken with her duellist's honour afterwards…in front of Alexis.

"Hello there, Rain…" purred a smooth, male voice, Rain immediately opening her eyes and looking forward…and groaning at the sight before her. It was a male student one year older than her, dressed in the uniform white shirt and black pants…though he wore a tie as well bearing a ruby pin on it. Blonde hair, blue eyes. And the distinct smell of cologne, a scent unknown to most students, but not to…

"…Hello, Clyde." Rain replied, her annoyance barely contained. She went to stand up, but was blocked off by Clyde leaning in closer, his right hand planted firmly against the wall.

"I heard you were giving away cards today," he noted, "That's so sweet of you." Rain squirmed to her right, but Clyde followed. "If you'd come to me for help, I'm sure we could've done so much more together.

"…like she'd ever want to do anything with you!" came a harsh voice to Clyde's right. Before he could react, a boot-clad foot was planted firmly in his side, Clyde falling over onto the concrete. Rain looked to his attacked…and gasped, seeing Zael, hand raised as if waving hello, "Yo," she greeted.

Rain tilted her head, confused. "Zael," she began, "I thought you'd skipped school today…"

Zael shrugged. "…was gonna," she replied, "But the boys, they suddenly don't think it's cool to hang out with me." Zael narrowed her eyes a little. "So I taught them a lesson or two," she continued, "Reminded them of their place in the pecking order…before I ditched 'em." Zael looked around. "So where's Yugami at?"

"The Library," Rain answered, "…He's still got a lot of extra homework to do after his nap yesterday."

"Figures…" Zael replied, looking a little despondent.

Rain looked at Zael again, a soft smile forming on her face. "Hey, you wanna hang out after school today?" Rain invited, "You might even get a rematch fro-"

"Nah, I'm good," Zael quickly replied before walking towards the entrance to the school building, "…but…thanks for the offer." As she walked past Clyde, she made sure to give him one more kick. "I might have to take you up on that offer one day, though," Zael quickly added, waving over her shoulder. Rain smiled…before hearing her phone buzz in her bag. She reached into the bag to retrieve it, before swiping up to answer the call.

"Hello," Rain greeted, before listening to the phone, "Ok, I'll grab him and be right over, Miss Rhodes." With that, Rain hung up and redeposited her phone back into the bag and slinging it around her shoulders and dashing passed the still collapsed body of Clyde. A few moments passed before Clyde picked himself up, growling and gnashing his teeth. He looked to the school building, seeing Rain quickly run inside.

"…Rain won't do anything with me, eh?" He muttered quietly, "…we'll just have to see about that!"

…………..

Yugami looked at the resting form of the rider as he lay upon Alexis's couch; he was tall and well built, being of a lightly tanned complexion with redish-brown hair. He was clad in a pair of pale grey track pants, the upper part of his torso and arms were surprisingly lightly bandaged…and what they could see showed he possessed several scars and bruises. Alexis sat on a stool next to the couch, regarding the man. Rain stood next to Yugami at the man's feet, her expression saddened and sympathetic.

"Who…who is he?" Yugami asked.

Alexis sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "We don't know, he wasn't carrying any ID," the teacher answered, "There's no medical records for him either." Alexis gestured over her shoulder to the coffee table. "Aside from his riding suit and bike," she continued, "Those were all we could recover of his." Yugami looked over to the table, gasping; there, laying upon the table was a slender, blue-trimmed gunmetal grey Duel Disk and next to it was a neatly stacked duelling deck, contained inside a plastic container. The Disk appeared as a single slender tray next to a rectangular, table-like apparatus seated on top of metal ring used to attach the device to one's arm. Underneath the tray was an unmistakable holster for a deck. "What troubles the inspectors is that disk," Alexis explained, "You two didn't hear this from me, but that's KaibaCorp's latest model…and it's not set to be released for months yet."

"Then…how did he get one?" Rain asked, "I mean…it doesn't look brand new…" Alexis examined it again.

"…he must be a KaibaCorp employee," Alexis answered, "Probably testing some new bike-based apparatus…until the crash…" Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, Alexis and Rain both looking in the direction of the sound. "…I wasn't expecting company," Alexis noted, "Rain, can you come with me please?"

"Yeah, sure," Rain answered, the pair of women walking out of the living area, Yugami remaining, his gaze fixed upon the unconscious rider. The pair of woman quickly navigated down the hall as a second series of knocks rang through it, blast their ears. Rain reached the door first, turning the handle…and gasping as she beheld Clyde standing in the doorway. His eyes fixed on her as a smile formed on his face.

"Ah, dearest Rain," he greeted, "Just the person I wanted to see." Rain stepped back, almost bumping into the surprised Alexis. "Ah, Ms. Rhodes," he continued, "A pleasure to see you too. I missed you at school today, hope you're alright…"

"…uhhh, thanks…" Alexis replied, confused, "Anything I can help you with?"

Clyde shook his head. "Not you, Ms Rhodes," he replied before pointing to Rain, "But you, sweet Rain. You and I…are going on a date!" Rain's jaw dropped as Alexis looked on dumbfounded. "After all, Zael interrupted you just as you were about to say yes."

"Oh brother…" Rain remarked. She sighed. "Look something else has come up," Rain explained, "…but if you beat me in a duel, I'll drop everything I'm doing and go on this date…ok?" Clyde grinned. This would be easier than he thought.

"Of course, my dear," He answered, reaching behind his back and producing a slender duel disk and fixing it to his arm. Rain turned around to find Alexis already holding Rain's duel disk, a silver device trimmed with a hot pink. Rain accepted it and fixed it to her arm before inserting her deck into it while Clyde pressed a button on his, a holographic interface appearing from the central device. Rain's eyes widened. "Impressed?" Clyde cooed, "You'll find I have access to more than just the latest tech." Rain shrugged her shoulders, sighing as their LP was set to 4000.

"Let's duel!" They exclaimed, Rain gesturing to Clyde to take the first move. Clyde smiled, nodding in agreement.

Five holographic cards appeared in Clyde's hand. "As you wish," he purred, "I activate the Spell Card Polymerization!" A blue and red vortex appeared above Clyde. "With it, I'll fuse the Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet I have in my hand to Fusion Summon an even more powerful monster!" An image of Gazelle, a quadrupedal horned lion-like monster, and Berfomet, a four armed winged being, appeared in front of Clyde before being drawn into the vortex. "Phantom Beasts of Ancient Legend, combine and descend in a new savage form!" He clasped his hands together. "I Fusion Summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" A two-headed lion-like creature with wings and a snake-headed tail landed in front of Clyde (ATK 2100). "With that, I'll end my turn." Rain narrowed her eyes. _Is he playing Phantom Beasts_?

"My turn then, I draw!" Rain declared, pulling the top card from her deck. "From my hand I summon the Graceful Mystical Elf," Rain placed a card onto her duel disk, causing the image of a tall, pale-blue skinned woman clad in a silver robe to appear in front of her (ATK 200), "And since I normal summoned a Mystical Elf this turn, I can now Special Summon the Celtic Guard of Mystical Arms from my hand!" Another figure appeared before Rain, tall, muscular clad in blue armour wielding a slender sword with a bright blue jewel in the pommel (ATK 1900). "Now I activate my Graceful Mystical Elf's effect; once per turn I can give a Celtic Guard monster I control 800 more attack points until the end of my turn!" The Graceful Mystical Elf began to chant in a strange languages as the Celtic Guard next to her glowed with a golden aura (ATK 1900 -> 2700).

Clyde stepped back in alarm. "Battle!" Rain announced, "Celtic Guard of Mystical Arms destroys Chimera!" The blue-clad Celtic Guard yelled, charging forward and then leaping into the air with his sword raised before bringing slashing downwards, cutting Chimera into halves before the beast exploded, Clyde's LP decreasing to 3400. "Now my Guards effect activates; since I still have a Mystical Elf on my field and he just destroyed a monster by battle, I gain life equal to the destroyed monster's level or rank…and Chimera was level 6!" Rain smiled as a golden glow surrounded her momentarily, her life increasing to 4600.

"Well…your monsters aren't the only ones with effects!" Clyde shot back, "When Chimera gets destroyed I can target his components, Gazelle and Berfomet, and summon them to my field!" Gazelle (ATK 1500) and Berfomet (ATK 1400) appeared again in front of Clyde. Rain shrugged her shoulders.

"Well then," she replied, "I'll set one card face down and end my turn." A face down card appeared behind Rain's monsters. "Since my turn has ended, my Celtic Guard's attack points return to normal (ATK 2700 -> 1900)."

"Then it's my turn again, I draw!" Clyde exclaimed, drawing his next card…and smirking, "I'll now tribute my two monsters to summon something even more powerful; the Mighty Hyozanryu!" Gazelle and Berfomet disappeared into two balls of light that flew upwards before combining and descending as a singular pillar that then reshaped into the form of a crystalline dragon (ATK 2100). Clyde continued to smirk as he placed another holographic card into his disk's interface. "Next I'll activate the spell Shield and Sword!" All monsters on the field glowed with a red aura. "It switches the attack and defence of our monsters for the rest of the turn!" Hyozanryu roared (ATK 2100 -> 2800) while the Celtic Guard grunted (ATK 1900 -> 1200), the Mystical Elf continuing to chant (ATK 200 -> 2000). "Battle! Hyozanryu attacks the Celtic Guard of Mystical Arms!" Hyozanryu roared again, a torrent of diamonds surging from its mouth, bombarding the Celtic Guard until the brave warrior exploded, Rain yelping a little as her LP dropped to 3000.

"I activate my trap card; Jar of Greed!" Rain quickly shot, her face down flipping up. "I can now draw one card from my deck!" She pulled the top card of her deck, quietly growling.

"Not the card you were after?" Clyde asked, "Don't worry about it," he grinned, "After tonight, you'll be glad it wasn't!" He gestured to Rain with his free hand. "I'll end my turn there," he added, "Don't want you getting too messed up before our date!" Both remaining monsters glowed as their respective attacks returned to their normal values.

"Keep dreaming while I draw," Rain replied, pulling the next card from her deck. _Perfect_! "I summon my Grim Mystical Elf!" Another pale blue skinned maiden appeared, now clad in a black dress, her hair messy and even curly in some places (ATK 800). "Since I normal summoned her, her effect allows me to special summon a Celtic Guard from my graveyard…so come on back Celtic Guard of Mystical Arms!" A tear drop fell from the Grim Mystical Elf, a black portal opening on the ground where the drop landed, the Celtic Guard of Mystical arms rising up from the portal before it close beneath him. "Next I'll switch my Graceful Mystical Elf to defence mode," The Graceful Mystical Elf knelt down (DEF 2000), "And then I'll switch things up a bit…by overlaying my Celtic Guard of Mystical Arms and Grim Mystical Elf to summon, building the overlay network and summoning an even more powerful monster!" A black vortex, filled with glowing sparkles, appeared in front of Rain as the Celtic Guard and Grim Mystical turned into beams of light and flew into the mouth of the vortex…which caused a brilliant explosion to erupt from the vortex. "Valiant defender of the hidden realms, come forth to defend your kin!" Rain grinned. "Now I Xyz summon…the Champion of the Celtic Guard!" The light from the explosion subsided to reveal another figure akin the previous Celtic Guard, though this one was clad in ornate silver armour and wore a plumed helmet, a bejewelled broadsword held in its hands (ATK 2400). "Now I activate my Graceful Mystical Elf's ability to raise my Celtic Guard's attack by 800!" The champion was surrounded by a magical glow (ATK 2400 -> 3200).

"Battle!" Rain yelled, "Champion of the Celtic Guard attacks Hyozanryu!" The champion quickly charged forward, swinging his sword from right to left, destroying the crystalline monster, Clyde's LP decreasing to 2300.

"A good effort, my dear," Clyde taunted, "But you're still a ways off defeating me!"

Rain shook her head. "No, I'm ending this now," she retorted, sliding a card into her Duel Disk, "I activate my Rank-U-Magic Celtic Assault Force!" The black vortex appeared again, the Champion of the Celtic Guard transforming into a beam of light that shot right into the Vortex. "I can target an Xyz monster I control and then Xyz summon a Celtic Guard that's one rank higher!" A Card slid out of Rain's extra deck slot, which she then placed over her previous monster. "Leader of the valiant guard, come forth to the front lines and end this fight!" Rain's eyes shone briefly. "Rank-Up Xyz change…Captain of the Celtic Guard!" A similar explosion as before erupted forth from the vortex before dissipating to reveal another Celtic g\Guard, this one in battle worn gear, carrying a sword in one hand and a banner in the other (ATK 2600). "Now, my Captain, attack Clyde directly!" The young man panicked as the new Celtic Guard leaped at him, bringing the sword down and sending Clyde flying back a few feet, his LP emptying completely to 0. As the Duel Disk deactivated, Rain smiled, twirling one of her ponytails with her hand.

Clyde picked himself up. "This…this isn't over!" he yelled, "One day I'll be back…and you will be mine!" Rain smirked back.

"Come at me as often as you like," Rain replied, "Offer will still stand." Clyde huffed and stormed off, Alexis laughing a little, thinking back to her own school days, before walking up to Rain and giving her a congratulatory pat on the back.

"…that was a fine duel, miss." Came a voice from the house, Alexis and Rain gasping before turning around to look towards the speaker…


	4. Awaken, Ancient Gears!

Maria sat silently at her desk, one of the few furnishings in her otherwise spacious office. The monitor of her personal computer glowed brightly against the sinking light of the afternoon that continued to defiantly beam into the room, her scanning the data on her screen, analysing it as her mind sped through numerous possibilities and scenarios…yet still, she could not deny her frustration. She'd pulled all her available data on Yugami…to find that what little she had revealed little more than a cursory study; Yugami was a student, meaning he could only get duel after school and on weekends…and even then he was less active than most of his peers. His grades, while decent, weren't overly remarkable. But, despite the smaller number of duels he'd played…his win record was high, losing only three of his last twenty. Potentially remarkable…but she needed more data. Yugami would need to be tested…

The phone on her desk rang out, disrupting her train of thought, Maria's steely gaze immediately flicking towards the smaller device, her hands shooting forward to release it from its stand before placing it against her ear. She didn't appreciate these kinds of distractions…but at the same time her subordinates knew better than to distract her unless it was important.

"This is Director McGillis," Maria coldly greeted before listening to the voice that replied to, "…I hardly see why an impound request requires my-" She stopped, listening again, her eye's widening before she quickly minimized the tab on Yugami to open an email she'd been sent. The files contained therein showed scenes of what, on the surface, appeared to be a minor trafic incident…if it weren't for the distortions of a road, as if the very street had been melted and rolled like dough, and the reports of a vehicle appearing from a sphere of light…and a brief medical report of an unidentified man being given some emergency first aid. "Are there any officers in the area?" Maria asked, listening again for the reply, "Tell him to impound the vehicle," she ordered, "…but if the suspect offers a duel, then I don't mind if it slips through their grasp…this time, at least." She hung up the phone after that before examining the photo of a man in a torn riding suit.

"Has Kaiba been a naughty boy, then?" Maria wondered aloud, "Or perhaps…you're something else entirely…"

………………

"…that was a fine duel, miss," a voice from the house, Alexis and Rain turning to look at the speaker. There, standing in the doorway, supported by Yugami, was the rider, his breath heavy and haggard, as if the strain to reach the door had understandably taken its toll upon him. Alexis stared for a moment…while Rain instead quietly growled.

"YUGAMI!!!" She roared, "That's an injured man! Why aren't you making sure he gets as much rest as possible?!"

Yugami balked for a moment. "He insisted that I help him up!!!" Yugami barked back, "He wanted to watch the duel!"

"DOES HE LOOK LIKE HE SHOULD BE MOVING TO YOU?!!!" Rain roared, Yugami growling in reply. The Rider looked between the pair and then to Alexis, the blonde woman smiling and tilting her head slightly.

"…I appreciate the concern, miss," The rider interjected, "…But I'm tougher than you think. These injuries…they're nothing to me." He stood up fully, slowly walking away from Yugami. Alexis smiled, walking up to the rider…and then quickly punching him in the gut, the rider's eyes widening…but he did not vocalise any pain.

"…See?" Alexis chimed in, "He's fine." Alexis began to laugh…only for the Rider to fall forward, his hand landing on Alexis's bust before he stopped his forward descent. Yugami and Rain both gasped, all the colour draining from their faces, Alexis staring in stunned disbelief…before raising her fist and slamming it into the Rider's head, the injured man at once falling entirely to the ground with a loud thud. "…Totally fine." Alexis declared before walking back into the house.

After the Rider picked himself up, the group made their way through the house from the front yard to the small back yard. It wasn't anything remarkable, a small concrete patio and walkway leading to a clothes line at the back of the yard, garden to the right of the path and small lawn to the left. And upon that lawn rested the Rider's vehicle. The minute he saw it, he dashed over to it, kneeling to its side and running a hand along it. It's paint was heavily scratched, almost entirely destroyed, on one side and several plates had caved in.

"…Sorry I couldn't do more for your bike," Alexis apologized. The Rider sat on the seat, pressing a few buttons as the engine whirred to life, sputtering a bit as it did so.

"…It's called a Duel Runner," he replied, "And no need to apologize." He turned it off and looked over to her, smiling. "The internals seem fine, for the most part." He stood up again. "And the externals, along with what is damaged on the inside, should be an easy enough fix…so no harm done."

"…well that's good then," barked a stern voice from behind the group, "It'll make impounding it all the easier." The group looked beyond Alexis, seeing a tall dark-skinned man in a blue police uniform. He had a small moustache and stubble on his chin, brown eyes fixed on the Duel Runner. In his right ear was an earpiece attached to a microphone…and in his hand was a sheet of paper, which he held aloft for the group to see. "The name's Jet," he greeted, "Just an officer of the law, here with a warrant to impound that there vehicle." The Rider stood up. "I'm just gonna need you to step away, son," he continued, "Don't wany any trouble."

"…It's Karyu," he the rider replied, "And if you're after my Runner, then I hate to tell you but you've got nothing but trouble." Karyu looked at the trio of Alexis, Rain and Yugami…all of them staring at him. Jet sighed, pressing a button on his earpiece.

"This is Jet," he said into the microphone, "He's not gonna part with it." He paused. "Uh huh. Yes…I…" Jet's eyes widened before looking up and down Karyu's frame. "Sir…he's…I understand." Jet released the button on his earpiece before reaching behind his back and producing a gray, standardised Duel Disk. "I don't know if today is your lucky day or your worst nightmare," Jet explained, "But the powers that be say that if you won't let me impound it willingly…then we duel for it. Winner gets the bike."

"…Runner!" Karyu shot back, "And you're on Officer." Karyu looked to Alexis. "Did you recover my deck?" She nodded…and Karyu softly smiled, "Thank you…this shouldn't take long." The group made their way to the front yard again, Karyu retrieving his deck and duel disk from the living area before he and Jet stood on opposite sides of Alexis's driveway, disks fixed to their arms.

Jet sighed. "Last chance to back down, son," Jet pleaded, "I don't want to risk harming an injured man."

"…You won't," Karyu coldly replied, activating his Duel Disk. Jet sighed again, activating his own as the pair's LP set to 4000.

"Let's Duel!" They exclaimed.

"I'll go first!" Jet declared, "And I'm summoning Cannon Soldier!" A blocky machine appeared in front of the officer, a pair of three fingered hands on the end of its arms and a long-barrelled cannon above its head (ATK 1400). "Then I'll set these two face down cards and call it a turn." Two face down cards appeared behind the Cannon Soldier.

"Then it's my move," Karyu replied, drawing the top card from his deck. He studied his hand for a moment. "I'll summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound to my field!" A rusted, canine-like machine of metal plates and gears appeared in front of Karyu, a mechanical snarl directed at the officer (ATK 1000). "Now when my Hound is called out to hunt with a Normal Summon, you take 600 points of damage!" The Hunting Hound opened its mechanical mouth as a beam of energy shot forth, striking Jet…the officer grunting as his LP dropped to 3400. "And that's not the only trick this pooch is packing," Karyu explained, "Once per turn, I can use him to Fusion Summon an Ancient Gear monster without a spell card using monsters from my hand and field as Material." Jet blinked. "So I'll fuse my Hunting Hound on my field with the Ancient Gear Soldier in my hand to create an even deadlier machine!" An image of another rusted machine, some kind of humanoid soldier with an antique gun attached to its arm, appeared next to the Hunting Hound before the pair were pulled up into a red and blue vortex. "I fusion summon…Ancient Gear Howitzer!" A beam of light descended from the spiral, taking the shape of a vague draconian being of metal plates and gears…it's arms taking the form of a pair of disk-shaped plates adorned with three cannons each (DEF 1800). "Now I activate my Howitzer's ability! Once per turn, I can deal you 1000 points of damage!" The cannons of the Howitzer pointed past the Cannon Soldier and fired directly at Jet, the officer sliding back into the next yard down, his LP dropping to 2400. "I'll set a face down of my own," Karyu added, a face down card appearing behind howitzer, "And end my turn."

Jet grunted, stepping forward. "My turn then, I draw!" He pulled the top card from his deck. He looked at the card and nodded. "If you think your howitzer is packing some firepower then you've got another thing coming," Jet taunted, "I'll tribute my Cannon Soldier to summon the upgraded model…the Cannon Soldier MK-2!" Cannon Soldier was engulfed by a sphere of light and replace by a bigger, bulkier machine with a pair of cannons on each shoulder (ATK 1900). "Next I'll activate my face down card, Call of the Haunted!" One of the face down cards in front of Jet flipped up. "With this, I can revive my Cannon Soldier back to my field!" Cannon Soldier appeared next the MK-2, "But he's not the only machine I've got coming; I play the spell Quick Summon! It lets me summon another monster this turn…and I summon Giga-Tech Wolf!" A mechanical, winged Canine appeared to the opposite side of the Cannon Soldier MK-2 (ATK 1200) before roaring at Karyu.

"That's…a lot of monsters," Rain noted, Yugami watching intently, "There's no way Karyu could beat that many machines!" She huffed. "Serves him right, honestly," Rain added, "Officer Jet was just trying to do his job."

"Actually…I don't think Officer Jet can win this one." Alexis replied, a bead of sweat sliding down her brow, "Especially if that set card is what I think it is." Rain gasped…while Yugami nodded.

"And even if it isn't," Yugami added, "Destroying that Howitzer isn't exactly a winning plan either." Rain looked at Yugami, concerned. "He's got the officer trapped," Yugami muttered, "…He's really good."

"Battle!" Jet declared, "Cannon Soldier MK-2 attacks your Ancient Gear Howitzer!" The MK-2 lined up its cannons and fired at the Howitzer, destroying the ancient machine in a violent explosion. "And now-"

"In that instant, my Howitzer's ability activates!" Karyu declared, "When it's destroyed I can Special Summon another Ancient Gear monster from my deck, ignoring it's summoning conditions…but before I do that," Karyu pointed to his set card, "I activate my trap Ancient Gear Reborn!" The card flipped up. "If I have no monsters on my field, like I do now, I can Special Summon an Ancient Gear monster from my graveyard…with a 200 ATK point boost. So I'll revive my Ancient Gear Soldier!" A blue light from the ground appeared in front of Karyu as the Ancient Gear Soldier rose up in front up him (ATK 1300 - > 1500). "Now for my howitzer's ability…I'll summon Ancient Gear Gadget!" A smaller machine appeared, the back of its body attached to a large cog (DEF 2000).

Jet gnashed his teeth. "Well played, Son," Jet complimented, "You saved yourself from a world of hurt…but you're still taking some damage! I activate my Cannon Soldier MK-2's ability!" Both Cannon Soldier and Giga-Tech Wolf transformed into beams of light that flew into the MK-2s cannons. "By tributing two monsters I control, I can deal you 1500 points of damage!" Both cannons fired directly at Karyu, the young man remaining standing even as his LP dropped to 2500. "It's your move!"

Karyu nodded, drawing his next card. "You've done pretty well, officer," Karyu noted, "But our duel ends this turn." He pointed to Ancient Gear Gadget. "I activate Ancient Gear Gadgets ability; for the rest of this turn, its name is Green Gadget…and then I sacrifice both Ancient Gear Gadget and Ancient Gear Soldier to summon a monster even grander than them!" Both Ancient Gears transformed into spheres of light that quickly merged together into a larger sphere. "I summon Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon!" The combined sphere burst, revealing a large mechanical dragon of aged plates and gears, torn cloth wings extended as its mechanical roar echoed down the street (ATK 3000).

"That's a mighty fine machine you got there," Jet commented, "But it won't be enough to win this for you."

Rain looked to Alexis, the teacher shaking her head. "It is more than enough," Alexis quietly noted.

Karyu grinned. "Wrong, officer," Karyu stated, "When I use a Gadget as tribute for Reactor Dragon, then it can attack twice in a single turn." Jet gasped. "Battle!" Karyu declared, "Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon attacks Cannon Soldier-MK2!" Jet smiled pointing to his face down.

"Did you forget about this?" He asked, "I activate my Trap Card, Mirror Force!" The officer laughed for a moment…before gasping as he saw the card refuse to flip up. "What the? Why won't it activate?!"

Now Karyu laughed. "Because of my Reactor Dragon, officer," Karyu answered, "Like a lot of Ancient Gears, when it attacks you can't activate Spells, Traps or Monster Effects until after damage has been calculated!" Jet gasped again, sweat sliding down his face. "Now, let's resume; Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon destroys your Cannon Soldier-MK2!" The mechanical dragon opened is jaws, releasing a torrent of blue flames that quickly melted the Cannon Soldier, the machine exploding as Jet's LP dropped to 1300. "And now for the finish; Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon - Direct Attack!" The dragons tail shot forward, slamming against Jet, sending the officer flying past the next drive way, his LP emptying to 0, their duel disks deactivating.

Jet slowly got to his feet, dusting himself off before walking over to Karyu. Karyu, in turn, offering a hand to the officer. Jet smiled, accepting it and shaking Karyu's hand. Alexis sighed with relief while Rain's eye twitched…and Yugami looked on, practically drooling over what he'd just seen.

"Well played, officer," Karyu complimented, "It's been a while since I was able to have a fun duel like that."

Jet laughed. "…maybe next time you should try being the one planted on his rear," he replied, "But a good duel all the same." He took the disk off his arm. "Well, as a man of the law I am a man of my word; you can keep your bi-…your Runner for now." Karyu sighed happily…only for Jet to poke at one of his bruises, causing Karyu to yelp. "But if I hear of you in another incident like that, there's no card slinging that can save your vehicle! Understood?!"

Karyu nodded. "Understood, officer." he answered.

…………….

Maria smiled as she watched the final round of the Duel on her screen. Without skipping a beat, she opened up a new tab and began to type in information on the Rider, noting what cards he used and the ways in which he had used them. Then she re-opened her file on Yugami and smiled.

"…what a splendid week we're having," she mused. Suddenly, her door opened, Maria's eyes looking up to see a tall, muscular male figure with olive-tanned skin like hair and greying hair, a long scar running past the right of his two sea-blue eyes. "Ah, good, you're here," Maria noted, "I'll need to get in touch with your sister…I've found some remarkable duelists."

"How remarkable?" the man asked back.

Maria grinned. "They may be the key to everything…"


	5. Photon Phantasy Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karyu, the man from Yugami's dreams, has awoken. During a duel against New Grange Patrol Officer Jet, Karyu emerged victorious with his powerful Ancient Gear monsters. But this duel has now put Karyu into the sights of Maria McGillis. What is his reason for entering into Yugami's life? And what is it that Maria McGillis desires of these two duelists?

Maria tapped her finger on her desk as she held the phone to the side of her face, her eyes fixed forward as her breathing intensified, her frustration building with each new ring of the phone as she awaited an answer to her call. She could barely hide the frustration from the other occupant of the room, the greying-haired man, who stood behind her, his eyes fixed on her computer monitor. Displayed were several pages including official documents, medical records and even newspaper articles focussed on one man.

Finally the phone answered. "Hello, who is this?" came a male voice from the device.

"It's McGillis," Maria answered, a grin forming on her face. There was a pause, before there was an audible gulp.

"M-Ma'am, look I-I've not been on a pr-professional duel like you instr-" the voice stammered in reply.

"It's not about that," Maria interjected, her voice purring and soothing, "…well, it's not entirely about that. How would you like a shot back into the spotlight?" A brief pause.

"…you're serious?" the voice asked. Maria smiled.

"…but of course," she answered, "I'll not only be willing to lift your suspension from Official Industrial Illusions events, I'll even invite you to our new tournament personally…if you duel a certain someone for me and win." A few moments of silence passed as the speaker considered their options…though Maria already knew what their response would be; she wouldn't have contacted him if the outcome were up to chance.

"…who am I duelling?" inquired the voice.

………………………….

The bell rang loudly as Yugami closed his text book before stretching in his chair. And then he sat as he watched, waiting for the rest of the class to pile out. His eyes shifted through the crowd before settling on the familiar frame of Zael…the young woman looking over her shoulder, her gaze meeting his for a brief moment, before her expression momentarily turned puzzled before she shrugged her shoulders and left. Normally, Yugami would've been among the first the make the dash for the door…frequently escaping the classroom before most of his class had risen. But today, he elected to wait. Rain remained in her seat as well, patiently waiting for the rest of the class to leave. As soon as all the other students had left, Yugami quickly grabbed his bag and bolted to the front of the classroom, almost falling over and colliding into Alexis's desk.

Alexis looked up from her papers, her reading glasses sitting near the tip of her nose. "…no, Yugami," Alexis quickly, sternly stated, "I don't have extra homework for you to do at my place." Rain arrived soon after this sentence, standing next to Yugami. "Normally, a teacher would appreciate your enthusiasm for extracurricular activities," Alexis continued, "…but I know it's because you just want to hang around Karyu."

"…Oh my, who's that?" came a playful, feminine voice, Alexis gasping as she felt a pair of hands grab onto her breasts, "Has our darling Lexie gotten herself a boyfriend?" Alexis looked over her shoulder…to a see a near bronze skinned woman with thick, long black hair tied up into a messy ponytail, silver highlights at the end of each lock. A pair of glasses covered her steel blue eyes…and a feral smile was worn across her face, a small trail of drool sliding down her chin as her hands, clad in black gloves, gave Alexis's bust another squeeze. Rain's eyes widened as Yugami blinked…Alexis's face turning bright red. "…that makes me jealous." The woman leaned down, pressing her cream top and ample bust against the back of Alexis's head, her white pants-clad legs pushing her forward.

Alexis stammered. "D-D-Doctor…," She said, "Th-that's hardly appropriate in front of the st-students…"

"M-Miss…Luxuria…" Rain stammered, as if confirming Alexis's statement. But Sin would not be deterred. Not yet, at least.

"Nonsense, Lil' Lexie," Sin purred, "They're at just the right age where this should interest them!" Alexis sighed, grabbing Sins arms and pulling them away from her bust. "Awww…you're no fun…," moaned the Doctor, "…but you do have to tell me about this mystery man soon."

"…is this all you came here for, Doctor Luxuria?" Alexis asked, her tone shaper as her eyes burned intensely. Sin laughed weakly before wisely stepping away from the desk.

"Actually…" The Doctor purred in reply, pointing to Yugami, "…I came here for him." Sin exhaled softly, calming herself. "For some extracurricular activities as you put it." Sin winked. "A special slot in a program run by Director Maria McGillis of Industrial Illusions herself." Alexis raised an eyebrow. "Of course, he still has to qualify for it…by winning a duel against a selected opponent…like, right now!" Sin quickly grabbed hold of Yugami's shoulders, the boy's eyes widening in alarm.

Alexis grinned. "Well, off you go, Yugami," Alexis cooed, "You've got an important duel to get to." Before Yugami could voice an objection, Sin was already dragging him off. Rain quickly dashed after the group, Alexis exhaling…before looking over to the door, her initial relief replaced with concern, the teacher reaching under her desk for her phone…

…………….

Yugami blinked as the previously darkened room was suddenly illuminated as the young man's eyes strained to process the contents of the room; it was the band's practice room, a cream carpet on the ground and a small, black stage to the left of the entrance, the chairs, stools and stands all separated and shaped around the room to form a circle, with Yugami stepping to one end of it…and at the other stood a man clad in a black jacket, a long white stripe running along the back and around each sleeve just above the elbow. The man's blonde hair was styled into a gelled mohawk and a pair of denim jeans were worn upon his legs. He turned around to face Yugami, the man's hazel eyes meeting with Yugami's gaze…the boy noticing the man wasn't wearing a shirt under his jacket…but he did carry a Duel Disk on his left arm.

"You must be Yugami Tousuka!" the man greeted. Yugami blinked before his jaw dropped.

"Y-You're….Dwight Roy!" He exclaimed, his tone a mixture of surprised and overjoyed, "You almost faced Aster Phoenix in the finals of last year's world championship!" Yugami dashed forward, shaking hands with Dwight, the man laughing happily. "I am a hug fan of yours!"

"Glad to hear it, Mr Tousuka," Dwight replied, "…so, are you ready to duel then?"

Yugami gasped. "Wait, I'm dueling you?"

"But of course," Dwight answered, "You've caught the eye of some very important people in the world of duelling," Dwight paused as Yugami absorbed each word like a sponge, "Play your cards right and you'll end up not just on the pro circuit…you'll be headlining it!" Yugami smiled before dashing over to his bag and retrieving his duel disk.

"…But that all depends on if I can beat you, right?" Yugami cheerfully asked, a grin on his face, "Well I'm ready for you! Bring it on!"

Dwight grinned. "That's the spirit," he applauded, "But this isn't going to be easy at all!"

"LET'S DUEL!!!" They exclaimed, their LP setting to 4000.

"I'll start things off then," Dwight declared, "First I summon Photon Crusher to my field!" A large armoured figure appeared in front of Dwight, carrying a double-ended Mace, what gaps in its plating revealing brilliant lights (ATK 2000). "And since I now have a Photon Monster on my field…I can special summon my Photon Advancer!" Another armour-clad being appeared, this one armed only with its fists (ATK 1000). "And since I have another Photon monster on my field, my advancer gains 1000 attack points!" Photon Advancer glowed, growling a little at Yugami (ATK 1000 -> 2000). Yugami gulped as he stared down the pair of monsters. "It gets even better," Dwight added, "Cause I'm going to overlay this pair, building the Overlay Network!" Both Photon monsters transformed into beams of light before being pulled into a black vortex that opened in front of Dwight. "Lord of the Cosmos, descend from the stars and bring light to this fight!" Dwight exhaled. "I Xyz Summon…Starliege Lord Galaxion!" A brilliant light erupted from the vortex and from it emerged a tall figure in silver armor with gold trim, carrying a pair of large energy-bladed swords (ATK 2000). "I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn." The images of two face down cards appeared behind Galaxion. "Now…it's your move."

Yugami shook his head, battling his awestruck senses. "Alright, it's my move, I draw!" Yugami declared, drawing the top card from his deck. "Since you control no monsters, I can special summon my Overload Lancer from my hand!" In front of Yugami appeared a man in a red, cybernetic set of armour with a red scarf wrapped around the bottom half of his face, a lance ripped with a glowing crimson head (ATK 2100). "Battle!" He yelled, "Overload Lancer attacks Starliege Lord Galaxion!" Small wheels appeared to the sides of the Overload Lancer's feet as the monster charged towards Dwight's own.

However, Dwight shook his head. "A good attempt but not good enough," he mused, "I activate the trap Negate Attack!" One of Dwight's face down cards flipped up as a bubble appeared around Galaxion. The Overload Lancer's weapon collided with the bubble, causing it's surface to swirl before resolidifying. "This trap stops your attack and ends the battle phase," Dwight explained, "It's a classic, sure…but it's reliable." Dwight looked over at Yugami with a warm smile. "Your move was good," he continued, "But surely you saw that trap coming."

To this, Yugami grinned. "I saw a trap coming," he replied, "I just wasn't sure what it was. Luckily it was only a Negate Attack." Yugami looked at his hand and nodded. "Since I haven't normal summoned yet, I can now summon my Overload Witch!" A petite looking girl in a red dress, hat and cape appeared, winking playfully at Yugami (ATK 1200). "And since she's a Tuner monster, I can use her to perform a Synchro Summon!" Overload Lancer leaped into the air while the Overload Witch turned into three rings through which the other monster leaped, the Lancer transforming into five stars. "Beautiful Being of richest thought, I call you now to the battle!" A beam of light shot through the rings, enveloping the starts. "I Synchro Summon….Overload Enchantress!" The light beamed down onto the floor in front of Yugami and from it emerged a stunning, busty silver-haired woman with a curved, crimson breast plate and skirt, a notable slit in the side of her dress to show her slender legs, the woman turning to wink and blow a kiss to Yugami (DEF 3000).

Dwight's eyes widened, a blush forming on his face. "That…is one sweet monster," he noted.

"If you think she's sweet now," Yugami replied, "Wait till you see her effect; when I Synchro Summon Overload Enchantress I get to pick one of your monsters…and gain Life Points equal to half their attack!" Overload Enchantress pointed to Galaxion. "And since you've only got one monster," Yugami continued, "I get half of Galaxion's attack as Life Points…and that's 1000!" Yugami was wrapped in a golden glow, his LP climbing to 5000. "And before I forget; I've got two more abilities I can activate; My Witch and my Lancers!" Dwight gasped. "When Overload Witch leaves the field," Yugami explained, "I can send one of your Spell or Trap cards back into your deck!" Dwight's remaining set card slid out of his Duel Disk, the veteran duelist placing it on top of his deck which caused his disk to shuffle it back into the rest of the deck. "And my Lancer, for the price of 500 life points, lets me draw one card when he leaves the field!" Yugami was wrapped now in a red glow, his LP dropping to 4500, before drawing a card from the top of his deck. "Now I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!" Two face downs appeared behind the Overload Enchantress. "What'd you think?"

Dwight nodded in approval. "Not bad at all, kid," he congratulated. _And I'm serious about that. His opening play seemed reckless at first, but it was a calculated risk; if my trap card wiped out his field, he could still summon Overload Witch into defence mode, and she could avoid destruction once per turn. And when it turned out to be not so dangerous, he set up a solid defence in case I powered up Galaxion and boosted his life to boot…not many kids his age can think these kinds of things through_. "My turn, I draw!" Dwight declared, before smiling at the card he drew, "Your Enchantress is a pretty sweet monster, but I've got something that'll get past her no problem!" He grinned. "First, I'll use one Xyz Material on my Galaxion!" One of a pair spheres orbiting around Galaxion flew into one of his blades, which the brilliant monster held aloft. "By doing this, Galaxion allows me to Special Summon a Monster with power unlike any you've ever fought!" Dwight exclaimed, "I Special Summon the ferocious and terrible….Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

_Oh, crap, here it comes_. A portal appeared in the roof and from it descended a bipedal dragon, whose eyes glowed and spiralled like the milky way. It's underside was alight with the same brilliant light as Dwight's other photon monsters and upon its back were armoured plates. With a flap of its brilliant wings and lash of his vicious tail, it roared at Yugami, the Overload Enchantress gasping before standing defiantly against it (ATK 3000).

"Are you ready, Yugami?" Dwight asked, "Because this…is where our duel really starts!"


	6. Photon Phantasy Part 2

Karyu hummed as he tapped the screen of his Duel Runner, the interface displaying a diagnostic check on all the vehicles systems, from its engine to its Auto-Pilot to its Duel Disk and Networking capabilities…until as the scan neared completion the screen suddenly shone read as an Error message displayed, Karyu sighing as he quickly recognised which system was causing the error; he had told Alexis that he could fix any internal damage and that had mostly been true…save for one component, one system that was beyond his ability to repair if it failed…and it had.

"No do-overs, huh?" Karyu noted, closing his eyes, "If this is the only chance I've got…so be it. I'll have to make it work." Suddenly, he heard a buzzing from the outside table, Karyu sitting up off his runner and walking over to the source of the buzzing; it was a small phone that Alexis had left for him…in case of emergencies. He picked up and answered it. "Hello," he greeted.

"…Is your ride fixed up now?" the voice of Alexis asked on the other end, Karyu noting concern and worry in her voice.

"She'll duel and she'll run," Karyu replied, "Need me to grab something for you?"

"…I need you to check on something here at the School for me," Alexis stated, "I've got a Visitor's Pass waiting for you at the front desk." Karyu nodded, reaching over to a nearby chair and grabbing his riding jacket. "…It might turn out to be nothing," Alexis continued, "But in my experience, you can't leave these kinds of things to chance…"

"What's happened, Lex?" Karyu asked, his concern obvious to the Teacher.

"…It's Yugami…"

……………..

Yugami gulped as the Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roared at him and Overload Enchantress, the busty silver-haired monster glaring at the dragon. Dwight grinned behind his powerful monster, his LP still reading at their full 4000. Yes, Yugami technically had the lead with his 4500 LP, but that would change on this turn.

"Alright, Yugami," Dwight cooed, "I think you've gotten a good enough look at my Galaxy-Eyes…it's now time for you to get a taste of its power!" The Dragon roared again. "Battle! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attacks Overload Enchantress!" The Dragon loosed a brilliant torrent of light from its Maw…which was met by a stream of crimson energy released from the Overload Enchantress' palm. Yugami tilted his head, confused. "I can tell what you're thinking," Dwight explained, "My monster's attack and the same as your monsters defence, so nothing should happen, right?" Yugami nodded. "Well that's what my dragons effect is for; I can banish it an whatever monster its battling until the end of the battle phase!" Both monsters vanished in a stream of particles that rose up into the sky, the light from their clashing attacks vanishing with them. Yugami gasped as what had happened dawned on him. "And that leaves you right open for an attack…"

"…Not yet it doesn't," Yugami interjected, "Cause I have to activate the effect of my Enchantress!" A card slid out of Yugamis deck. "Whenever she leaves the field, I'm able to add a level 4 or lower Overload monster from my deck to my hand." Yugami slid the card free and slipped it into his hand.

"…Add what you like, it won't stop my Galaxion from attacking you directly!" Dwight retorted as Galaxion charged forward, sword raised to strike.

"…But then I'll activate my Overload Condensor Continuous Trap!" One of Yugami's face downs flipped up, causing an array of four tesla coil-like devices to appear around him, "By sending one Overload monster in my hand to the graveyard," Yugami slid the card he just added to his hand into his graveyard, "Any damage I take this turn is cut in half!" Galaxions sword descended, Yugami yelping as its impact was slowed by a field of red electricity, his LP dropping to 3500.

"Not bad, kid," Dwight commented, "I end my turn…and since the battle phase has ended, both our monsters come back." A pair of streams of particles descended from the ceiling, quickly shaping into the forms of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK 3000) and Overload Enchantress (DEF 3000), the Enchantress looking at Yugami and sighing with relief.

"…and since the Battle Phase has ended, the second part of my trap activates!" Yugami rebutted, the devices around him buzzing back to life before ejecting red lightning at Dwight, the man yelping. "By banishing the monster I sent to the Graveyard," Yugami explained as he slid the same monster as before out of his graveyard and into his pocket, "You take half the amount of damage I took during this battle phase!" Dwight grunted again, his LP matching Yugamis at 3500. Dwight shook himself off, grinning.

"Not bad," he noted, "But let's see how you get past my Galaxy-Eyes."

Yugami stared at the dragon. "I draw," he looked at the card, nodding, "I'll set this card face down along with a monster face down." A face down appeared next to his other set card while another card, laying sidewards and face down, appeared next to Overload Enchantress.

Dwight narrowed his gaze. "It's my move then," he stated, drawing another card…and chuckling. "You know, Yugami," Dwight noted between his subdued laughs, "I can't help but feel you can barely handle one Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon," Yugami gulped, guessing where this was going, "…so what hope do you have against two?" Galaxion raised his sword again. "I use Galaxion's remaining Xyz Material to special summon from my hand…a second Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The last of the orbs orbiting Galaxion flew into his sword as a wormhole opened above him, a pillar of light erupting form the wormhole and coalescing into the form of another Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK 3000). "Battle!" Dwight roared, "Galaxy-Eyes number one attacks your Overload Enchantress!" The first Dragon roared before unleashing its torrent of white energy, which was met by a stream of crimson magic from the Enchantress. "Galaxy-Eye's ability now lets me banish it and your enchantress until the end of the Battle Phase!" Both the battling Monsters disappeared into a rising pillar of sparkling dust.

"In that instant, my Enchantress' ability activates," Yugami retorted, "Since she's left the field, I can add a level 4 or lower Overload monster from my deck to my hand!" One card slid out of Yugami's deck, which he quickly added to the cards he held in his hand.

"Alright then," Dwight replied, shrugging, "Next…I attack with Galaxion!" Galaxion charged forward, sword raised before bringing the weapon downwards in a cleaving slash, slashing through the set card which shattered, revealing an image of the Overload Mastiff which then also shattered apart. "And now that you're wide open," Dwight added, "I attack you directly with my second Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The dragon roared before releasing its deadly attack, a torrent of energy flying towards Yugami.

"I active my Overload Condenser," Yugami yelled, "By sending one monster from my hand to my graveyard, the damage I take is halved!" Once more the pylons around Yugami whirred to life, red electricity deflecting the stream of deadly energy, Yugami's LP falling to 2000.

"I end my turn, returning our monsters to the field," Dwight replied, the first Galaxy-Eyes and Overload Enchantress returning as the same dust descended back onto the field.

"And I activate the second effect of my Condenser," Yugami quickly added, "By banishing the monster I sent to the graveyard, you take half the damage I took this turn!" Bolt of red lightning shot across the room, past the glowing monsters, striking Dwight, the man yelling as his LP slipped to 2750. "And now it's my move, I draw!" Yugami quickly looked at the card he drew. _Perfect_!

………………

Karyu leaned against the wall across from the band room, watching the duel unfold from the open door, analysing both duelist's every move. His biker jacket was unzipped to reveal the white shirt he wore under neath, his Duel Disk neatly fastened on his arm. Rain stood next to him, watching Yugami's duel with concern.

"Yugami's in trouble," Rain noted, "Those Galaxy-Eyes…they're too strong!"

Karyu nodded. "He'll be in more trouble next turn," Karyu replied, "I'll bet you every cent you've got on you that the next card Dwight draws with be a third Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon."

Rain gasped. "But if that's the truth…" She exclaimed, before looking up at Karyu, "How can you be so sure?"

Karyu looked into Rain's eyes. "Mr Roy in there has a reputation where I come from," Karyu explained, "He rigs his Duel Disk to shuffle his deck so that he'll always be able to summon three Galaxy-Eyes, one after the other." Rain nodded. "The set card that Yugami shuffled back into his deck was Call of the Haunted, which he would've used to revive Photon Crusher…but instead he'll use the Monster Reborn in his hand." Rain gasped. "And if Yugami somehow survives that," Karyu continued, "He'll draw Raigeki and clear Yugami's field. Then he'll overlay his three dragons and attack Yugami directly." Before Rain could question Karyu further, the pair heard footsteps approaching.

"…And I know the Director will be most impressed by the outcome of that duel," cooed a playful, feminine voice.

"…Sure, that's great…" came a rougher reply. Around the corner the owners of the voicers arrived; Sin and Zael. The female student immediately noticed Rain. "Rain?" Zael asked, dashing both Sin and Karyu, "What are you doing here?"

"Watching Yugami duel a pro," Rain answered, Zael looking into the room and smiling.

"Heh," Zael replied, "He'll win this, I'm sure of it!" Zael looked to Karyu, the young man waving to her in greeting, his eyes having resumed watching the Duel. "Let me know how it turns out," Zael added, patting Rain on the shoulders before walking on, "Later!" Zael waved to the group as Sin stood to Karyu's remaining side.

"…and what brings you here Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome?" Sin asked, sliding closer to Karyu. Karyu, without looking at Sin, slid a hand into his jacket to produce his visitors pass, handing it to the Doctor. Sin's eyes scanned it as a smile spread across her face. "So you're Lil' Lexie's secret boyfriend?" She asked, teasingly, sliding even slower to Karyu, her mouth inches from his ear, "…we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Karyu shrugged, clearly uninterested, Sin huffing and fixing her gaze towards the duel…

……………..

"I'll activate my set card, Jar of Greed!" Yugami declared, his set card flipping up, "This lets me draw an additional card!" He slid the top card free of his deck. _Also good, now I just need one more card_ … "I'll set a monster in defence position and call it a turn!" Yugami added, a face down similar to his previous monster, appearing next Overload Enchantress, the busty monster looking over her shoulder to Yugami with a concerned expression before facing off against the Dragon's again.

"I suppose that's all you can do," Dwight replied, drawing his next card, "I activate the spell, Monster Reborn!" An image of the card appeared in front of Dwight. "With this, I can revive a monster from the graveyard…and I pick my Photon Crusher!" The image of the card glowed brightly before it was consumed in a sphere of glittering light which then coalesced into the form of the Photon Crusher (ATK 2000). "Now that I have two monsters with 2000 or more attack points on the field, I can tribute them to Special Summon…my third Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The same wormhole appeared a third time, this time with Photon Crusher and Galaxion transforming into small streams of light and being pulled into it…before a singular, massive pillar erupted down onto the field, yielding the third dragon (ATK 3000). "Battle!" Dwight declared, "My first Galaxy-Eyes attacks your Enchantress and then banishes both of them until the end of the Battle Phase…and you get one level 4 or lower monster thanks to your Enchantress!" Once again the pair of monsters clashed and once again the pair of monster vanished, leaving Yugami staring down a pair of dragons after adding one more card to his hand. "Now my second dragon attacks your set card!" The dragon roared, unleashing its attack, consuming Yugami's set card, the monster revealing itself to appear to be a young man in a straightjacket, a red helmet upon their head. "And now-"

"…Nothing, cause I activate the ability of my Overload Experimental you just destroyed!" Yugami interrupted, "Because he was destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, the Battle Phase is ended!" Dwight gritted his teeth, barely containing his anger before calmly exhaling.

"Alright then," Dwight replied, "Since the battle phase has ended, both of our monsters return." And once again, both Dwight and Yugami were reunited with the monsters that had been banished. "That's my turn." Dwight smiled now. "That was a pretty fancy trick, Yugami," he complimented, "But on my next turn, there's no way you can survive."

"Then I'll just have to beat you on this one," Yugami replied, drawing the next card from his deck…his eyes widening. That's just the card I needed! "First, I'm switching my Enchantress to attack mode!" The Enchantress licked her lips before smiling hungrily (ATK 2500). "Next I'll summon my Overload Obsessive!" A petite girl in a black bodysuit, highlight with red lines appeared, holding a tablet pad of some kind (ATK 1600). "Next I activate her effect; by halving her score…she locks you out of your Spells and Traps for the rest of the turn." The girl quickly typed something onto her tablet, causing the area between Dwight and his dragons to glow red. "Next I'll activate the Spell Overload Overburst!" The image of the card appeared in front of Yugami. "I have to target 1 Overload Monster on my field and send it to the graveyard…so I'm sending my Obsessive!" The monster waved goodbye before being drawn into the image of the spell card, dropping its tablet device just before entry to the spell. "And since she's left the field, her other ability activates; all of your monsters have their effected negated until the end of the turn!" Red aura's surrounded each of the dragons as matching electricity crackled around them, each beast howling in pain. "And now that my Obsessive has arrived in the graveyard, I'm allowed to use her to perform a special kind of Fusion Summon that requires only one monster!"

Dwight gasped as beads of sweat slid down his face. The spell card was then surrounded by a red orb of energy, lighting dancing across its surface. "Guardian of thought, release your power and defend the wonders around us!" Yugami clasped his hands together, "I Fusion Summon…Overload Assaultwing!" The orb exlpoded, revealing a grown woman in a red bodysuit clad in a cybernetic breastplate from which a pair of red energy wings protruded, a pair of gauntlets bearing similarly colored energy claws upon her hands (ATK 2400). "Now to complete my combo, I activate the continuous spell Overload Energy Conduit!" A group of five tesla coil devices appeared behind Yugami's monster zones. "Now, once per turn," he explained, "I can declare an attribute and target 1 of my Overload monsters…and the monster I pick gets 500 extra attack and defence points for every monster that has the attribute I declare!" Dwight shook his head. "I choose Light and I target my Overload Assaultwing…and since your three Dragons are all Light-attribute monsters, Assaultwing gains 1500 extra points!" A bolt of red lightning struck the Assaultwing, the monster grinning as a glittering red aura surrounded it (ATK 2400 -> 3900).

"Battle!" Yugami declared, "Assaultwing attacks Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The Assaultwing took to the air before descending upon the fierce dragon and with a slash of her claws, caused the mighty creature to explode, Dwight's LP dropping to 1850. "Now I activate my Assaultwing's effect," Yugami added, "Up to twice per turn, when she destroys a monster, I can banish an Overload monster from my graveyard to let her attack again!" As one card, slid out of Yugami's graveyard, the Assaultwing struck down the second Galaxy-Eyes, Dwights LP dwindling to 950. A second card slid out and the Assaultwing destroyed the third dragon, Dwight yelping as his LP dropped to 50. "And now for the final blow," Yugami added, "Overload Enchantress gets to attack you directly!" The busty monster giggled before conjuring a ball of red energy between her hands…before lobbing it at Dwight, sending him flying into the opposite wall…and emptying his few remaining life points.

As Dwight slumped against the far wall, Yugami heard a pair of hands clapping. He looked over his shoulder…to see the smiling form of Sin, applauding him as she walked towards him. And behind her, Yugami saw both Karyu and Rain, the man waving with a slight grin while Rain's eyes beamed with joy, her hands clasped together as if in enthusiastic prayer.

"Well done, Yugami," Sin cooed, "The Director will be most pleased with your victory!" Yugami smiled, reaching out to give Karyu a high-five as he passed…but the rider strode past Yugami to Dwight, sliding the top card from Dwight's deck…and holding it up for the others to see; it was the spell card Raigeki.

"What did I tell you?" Karyu stated, "This man is a cheat."

Sin sighed, resting her head into her left palm, her ring finger and pinky sliding across her lips. "Well, that is something the director won't be pleased to hear," she replied, "But that just means she'll be more impressed with you, sweet little Yugami…"

……………….

Maria sighed, leaning back into her chair as she finished reading the report from Sin. As she'd expected, both Yugami and Zael had emerged triumphant against their respective opponents. She'd also read that, as she expected he would, Dwight Roy had attempted to cheat, to falsely win his return to fame…but the skills of Yugami had proved superior even to his opponent's guile.

"…Yes, they will do quite nicely," Maria mused, grinning.

"Are you so sure about that?" purred a voice from the doorway, Maria looking up to see a slender, feminine form standing there, leaning against the entrance. They appeared clad in a long skirt with no front, tightly, fine fishnet leggings and matching gloves, and a black bra and matching panties, her similarly tanned skin contrasting her flowing silver hair and ocean blue eyes. "Let me take my measure, sister," she added, holding up what appeared to be a purple crystal in the shape of a duel monsters card, "I'll see how well they'll serve our purposes for myself…in one fashion, or another…"


	7. Educational Exercise

Alexis yawned as she opened her can of soda, raising it to her lips and indulging herself in the sweet, refreshing taste of the bubbling, carbonated contents within. The teacher quickly emptied the entire can before smiling and shivering as she felt the liquid slide through her system, a quick giggle escaping her lips. She then turned and walked towards the sound of a radio emanating from her garage, Alexis sighing along the way.

She opened the internal door to her garage and saw Karyu squatting down next to his Duel Runner, his duel disk on his arm attached to the central body of the runner by cords…and a small, separate laptop connected to that upon which he typed a long and complicated sequence keys into the device before checking on a display upon the runner itself. Alexis half smiled watching him before knocking on the ajar door, her eyes shifting to the radio on a stool just beyond the Duel Runner.

Karyu looked over his shoulder. "Morning," he greeted.

"Morning," Alexis replied, "I thought you said it was fixed?"

Karyu shrugged, before wiping some sweat from his brow. "Just fine tuning her, is all," he answered, "It'd be easier if I wasn't the only guy with a Duel Runner around." He disconnected the Duel Disk before standing up, reaching over the runner and switching off the radio. "But like I said," he continued, "She'll duel and she'll run…so don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

Alexis nodded. "And if there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask, ok?"

Karyu smiled. "By the way," he replied, "If you're heading to teach, you should think about getting dressed first." Alexis gasped as Karyu pointed downwards…and so Alexis looked down…and her face quickly turned a bright red as she saw herself; clad only in a black bra and panties. She stammered for a few moments, lost for words and thought…before quickly dashing out of the room, closing the door behind her. Karyu smiled, sighing happily. "You look so much better when you're smiling," he quietly mused to himself…before his eyes narrowed, looking up at the ceiling.

"…so much better."

………………

"…and that's how to perform a Pendulum Summon," Alexis finished explaining, turning back to her class and placing her chalk back onto the rack beneath the board, "Any questions?" There were some mutters as her eyes scanned the rows of students; Rain was finishing writing down her notes, Yugami was clearly either checking his own notes or copying Rains…Zael was fishing through her deck and the other students were a mixture of writing or chatting among themselves.

"…I have a question," came a voice from the doorway, Alexis turning to see a student in the doorway, "Why bother teaching any of these people about Pendulum Cards when they probably can't afford them?" Alexis narrowed her eyes, hearing distinct sounds of unhappy murmurs echoing through the room…and the sudden thud of Zael slamming her deck onto her desk. Alexis looked to her class and then to the outspoken student…and then smiled, taking off her glasses.

"And I suppose you've got quite a few Pendulum Cards, don't you Clyde?" Alexis replied, reaching into her desk drawers to pull out a pair of fingerless gloves. Clyde's eyes widened and he gasped, before quickly composing himself.

"I'll have you know," he retorted, "I'll be getting the first, and finest, of the latest shipment of Pendulum Cards fresh off the press at Industrial Illusions!" He clenched his fist before his eyes darted to Rain…the young woman shaking her head. Clyde calmed down. "Of course," he went on, "I'd be happy to share with…certain peers, if they so much as asked." Rain shivered as she saw Clyde blow a kiss in her direction. Alexis however, exhaled, slipping the blue gloves onto her hands. "Not that I need them, anyway," he added, "Since I've been able to buy some of the best cards around."

"Sounds good to me," Alexis rebutted, "Now, since you're so sure of your cards, we're gonna duel." Clyde's eyes widened as Alexis slipped on her Duel Disk, a plain white disk with blue trim. "If you win, I won't tell Ms Halloway how you disrupted my class and disparaged my students," Alexis explained, "If you lose…detention. Lots of it." Clyde looked at the class, all eyes fixed on him as several of the students, all his juniors, snickered at him. He grunted, annoyed, before pulling out his Duel Disk and attaching it to his arm.

"You're on, Ms Rhodes," he stated, "If you were looking to end your career, a simple letter of resignation would've been enough!" Alexis stepped away from her desk while Clyde entered the room proper, both sliding their decks into their disks, their LP counters resetting to 4000.

"Let's Duel!" They yelled.

"Ladies first," Alexis declared, "I summon Cyber Petit Angel!" A small, spherical, mechanical monster with tiny hands, feet and wings appeared (ATK 300). "When I summon this monster, I can add a Cyber Angel monster or Machine Angel Ritual card to my hand." A card slid from Alexis's deck, which she slipped into her hand. "Next I'll set two face downs and end my turn." Two face down cards appeared behind the small machine angel. The class murmured as they watched their teacher.

Clyde, however, burst out into laughter. "That's all you could manage?" he mocked, "A little ball with 300 attack points? How'd you ever become a teacher here?" Clyde smirked. "It's my move, I draw," he slid the top card of his deck…and smirked, "I hate to humiliate you in front of your class, Ms Rhodes…actually, I don't….but when you get fired, I'm sure my father will be kind enough to let you be my personal maid if you beg enough." Alexis rolled her eyes while the class gasped. "I activate from my hand the spell Polymerization!" A red and blue vortex appeared above Clyde, spiralling slowly. "With this, I can fuse the five dragon monsters I have in my hand to create a beast unlike any you've ever seen!" Images of five dragon monsters, including Hyozanryu, appeared in front of Clyde before all were pulled up into the vortex. "Spirts of five dragons, unite and become the greatest of your kin!" He clasped his hands together. "I Fusion Summon…Five-Headed Dragon!!!" A beam of light erupted from the vortex, landing in front of Clyde before dispersing to reveal a massive, five-headed dragon, with each of its heads representing a different element (ATK 5000).

The class gasped. "F-Five thousand…points?" Rain exclaimed, looking to Yugami, "And on his first turn?!!"

"Don't you worry about a thing, Rain," Yugami replied, locking eyes with Zael, the pair nodding in unspoken agreement, "Ms Rhodes has got this."

"Battle!" Clyde declared, "Five-Headed Dragon…teach Ms Rhodes a lesson!" The Dragon roared and all five heads loosed a torrent of flames, water, wind, earth and lightning towards the Cyber Petit Angel.

"I activate my trap, Doble Passe!" Alexis declared, one of her face downs flipping upwards, "It changes the target of your attack from my Cyber Petit Angel to me…and you take damage equal to my monsters attack points!" The streams flew past the Cyber Petit Angel towards Alexis.

"Are you that desperate to lose it all? Fine then! Finish her, Five-Headed Dragon!" Clyde roared, half laughing and crying in unison.

"…Actually, I won't be losing a thing," Alexis calmly rebutted, "Thanks to my second trap card; Spirit Barrier!" The card flipped up as a glowing barrier appeared around Alexis, against which all five streams collided…and proved ineffective. "Because I have a monster on my field," Alexis explained, "And as long as I do, I take no battle damage." Clyde's eye twitched. "But you still take damage thanks to my Doble Passe!" The Cyber Petit Angel quickly dashed past the gargantuan dragon to smack Clyde in the face, his LP slipping to 3700.

"There's still nothing that little ball can do against my Dragon!" Clyde barked back, "I end my turn!"

Alexis smiled. "Then I draw," she stated, eyeing off her new card, "I activate the Machine Angel Ritual Spell!" A gear appeared on the ground from which a metallic chalice sprung forth. "By tributing monsters on my field and in my hand, I can summon a powerful Cyber Angel monster…so I tribute the Cyber Petit Angel on my field with the Cyber Tutu and Cyber Angel Idaten in my hand." The Cyber Petit Angel turned in a small white ball of energy that was drawn into the chalice along with two similar balls from Alexis's hand. As soon as the last ball had entered the chalice, a column of golden light erupted upwards. "Goddess of light, descend now upon your golden wings!" Alexis held her arms aloft. "I ritual summon…Cyber Angel Vrash!" The pillar dispersed, revealing a four-armed woman clad in a body suit with six glowing wings behind her and a gear-shaped halo behind her head (ATK 3000). "And it gets better," Alexis added, "Because I used Cyber Angel Idaten as tribute, all my Ritual Monsters gain 1000 attack and defence points." Vrash glowed brightly, smiling (ATK 3000 -> 4000).

"Th-that changes nothing," Clyde nervously replied, "My dragon is still stronger!"

Alexis sighed. "Actually, I don't have to worry about your dragon at all," she stated, "Because when Vrash is Ritual Summoned, she destroys every monster you've summoned from your Extra Deck!" Vrash's wings glowed as she gathered energy in her palms before releasing it towards the dragon, the creature howling before it exploded. "And that leaves you wide open," Alexis noted, "Battle! Cyber Angel Vrash…" Alexis paused before grinning, an air of menace building around her that all the students were sensitive to, "…teach that brat a lesson." Once again, Vrash gathered energy for an attack and this time she released it directly at Clyde, the student panicking before being flung clear out of the classroom and into the opposite wall in the hallway, his LP emptying to 0. Alexis casually brushed back her hair as her Disk deactivated, her class cheering, before she walked out into the doorway, a grin spread over her face as her eyes narrowed towards Clyde. "…I'll be seeing you after class for detention."

Clyde, however, growled. "You won't be seeing me at all, bitch," he spat, Alexis gasping, "My father will hear about this! And since he's on the school board, you'll be fired for sure." Clyde quickly leaped to his feet and ran off down the hall, Alexis sighing before turning back to her class.

……………….

"Who does that bitch think she is?" Clyde asked himself, fuming, as he sat upon a metal bench just outside the school grounds, "She'll pay for this!" He stamped his foot onto the ground. "And when she's out of a job," Clyde continued ranting, his eye twitching, "I'll step in, offer her employment at my home…and then make her do all manner of degrading chores!" He smirked. "I might even make her do it while naked!"

"…excuse me, but you came from that school, yes?" called a voice behind Clyde, the student turning around to see an olive-tanned woman wearing a revealing outfit; little more than an open skirt and two-piece swimsuit to Clyde…though with matching fishnet gloves and stockings, her long silver hair swaying in the light breeze. "If you are, I need you to do something for me."

Clyde blushed, admiring the woman's beauty, all his anger at Alexis fading to nothing. "I am indeed, my dear," Clyde said, bowing low, "Clyde Askander, at your humble service." The woman giggled. "What can I do for you?"

The woman grinned, raising the black duel disk she held on her left arm. "I'd like a duel," she answered, raising a strange, card-shaped purple crystal with her other hand, "…if you don't mind."

………………..

Zael quickly hummed to herself as she continued to flick through the cards of her new deck. She'd learned much from recent days; her roaring success followed by a humbling defeat. Her deck had been plenty powerful, that she didn't deny…but it had been too straightforward, too direct…she looked over her shoulder to Yugami. Too easy for a tricky opponent to outplay. But her new deck…it would be different. It would change everything.

The breeze suddenly picked up, causing some students to gasp as their books and loose cards were blown about, Zael quickly managing to hold onto all of hers effects…when her eyes noticed something drifting in through the window, barely making entry into the room before one of her peers leaped up and closed the window, Alexis silently nodding in thanks as all the students rushed to gather their effects. What Zael spied…was a card that had drifted on the breeze, stopping and landing gently face down on Zael's desk. The girl looked around before grasping it and flipping it over…

"…uh….Ms Rhodes…" Zael quickly exclaimed, "….you might want…to see this…" Alexis tilted her head before walking over to Zael's desk, the dark skinned student handing over the card to Alexis. The blonde teacher took one look at the image upon it…and gasped, dropping it and weakly stepping, and then falling onto her rear as the card drifted, face up, onto the floor…revealing the image of Clyde, his expression horrified. Yugami at once leaped up and dashed over to Alexis before seeing the card and gasping…it was just like the cards in his dreams.

"N…N…No…" Alexis stammered, tears forming in her eyes, Yugami crouching down next to her as she clung onto him for support, "N-Not here….Not again!" Yugami could only stare at the card, no words coming from his mouth, his eyes wide with horror…unwilling to look but unable to wrench his eyes away from the sight of Clyde's horrified visage sealed upon that dreaded card…


	8. Resolve

Jet stepped off his motorcycle before raising the small visor of his helmet, watching as his fellow officers kept the few pedestrians away from the dark city alleyway he now faced. The full moon did nothing to illuminate the darkened corridor of concrete, though Jet could see the flashlights of a pair of his fellow officers within the shadows ahead. He stepped into the alley walked up to the pair of officers, seeing them crouching down with their lights pointed at the ground…

…and as with the three other sites he'd been called to, starting with the High School, what he found were cards; not the cards used for duelling, despite them having the same backs, but instead cards that displayed the images of people, some slumped over on the verge of unconsciousness but most bearing some terrified expression…and for each card, someone had gone missing, the first tragically a student.

He placed a hand on one of the officers shoulders, the younger man starting in alarm before calming down to see Jet. "What have we got here, boys?" he asked, the officers rising to their feet to salute Jet.

"It's the same story," the first officer replied, "A few witnesses say they saw some people duelling, then they heard screaming…and then…"

"…all that's left were cards," the second officer concluded.

Jet held his chin, thinking. "Do we have any description on the assailant?" He asked.

The first officer shook his head. "Sorry, sir," he replied, "The only accounts we've gathered from witnesses had these three with their backs facing the entry to the alley…they couldn't see past them…"

"So our assailant was smaller than a trio of large musclebound thugs," Jet noted, "It isn't much to go on, but it's a start."

"The problem is that this kind of situation is unprecedented," the second officer interjected, "If even we manage to arrest the assailant, what do we convict them of?" Jet sighed, looking up at the night sky, thinking…before titling his head as out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw something; a shadow, a silhouette of someone quickly dashing away from the roof. Jet's eyes widened as he quickly spun about, trying to locate it. "Uhhh…Sir, are you alright?"

Jet looked back towards the officers. "Just fine," he replied, "Thought I saw something is all." He looked at the cards. "Use the images on those to see if we got records on those people," he ordered, "Specifically their height. We know our assailant is shorter than them so that'll narrow down the search a little." The officers saluted, Jet turning to walk back towards his bike.

……….

Karyu recoiled at the sound of the can cracking open before his nostrils were soothingly greeted by the sweet scent of the Soda within. He looked over the bench towards the couch and softly smiled, walking over to the waiting Alexis, the blonde teacher clad only in a white singlet denim shorts as she sat, a despondent expression upon her face. Karyu sat next to her, gently offering her the can of drink, her slender fingers wrapping around it, accepting it before raising the container to her lips.

"…Thanks," she said. Karyu nodded before locking gazes with her.

"…Are you ready to tell me what happened now?" Karyu asked, wrapping an arm around Alexis, almost in a hug, pulling her closer, her head resting against his chest. With her free hand, she took hold of his…but didn't push it away, instead keeping it within her grasp.

"I-It's my fault…" Alexis said, almost sobbing, "…It's my fault that happened to Clyde…" Karyu raised an eyebrow.

"How?" he asked, bluntly, Alexis looking up into his eyes, "How is what happened to him your fault?"

"I…duelled…no, I humiliated him…" Alex answered, "He…he was only outside the school because of me…" Karyu looked up in contemplation before shaking his head.

"It's not-" Karyu began.

"But if I'd restr-" Alexis interjected, only for Karyu to shush her with a finger against her lips.

"It's not your fault," Karyu began again, "Him being outside his classroom wasn't on you, it was on his teacher…who has now lost her job. Not you." Alexis moved to speak again, but Karyu pressed his finger to her lips again. "And if it hadn't of been Clyde," he continued, "Then it would've been some other student after class, maybe one people wouldn't have noticed so quickly." He gestured towards a newspaper with his head. "Otherwise there would only be one reported case in the news." He looked at her again, a warm smile on his face. "It's not your fault and no one else thinks it is; no one can fault you for what happened." Alexis exhaled, nodding slowly. "…as for not showing up to help your students today, however," Karyu added, Alexis's eyes widening, "…that I take issue with."

Alexis recoiled from his arm, slipping free of his grip. "What help could I give them?" Alexis snapped, "I know what my reputation says, but some dangerous things happened on Academy Island…" Alexis paused, remembering her time at Duel Academy, "…and I didn't always handle it well." She looked down. "To be honest…I often was no help at all…" Karyu cocked his head. "I lost to a Shadow Rider. I got….brainwashed for most of my second year. My third year was spent running from monsters, getting captured or getting trapped in other dimensions." She teared up. "And my fourth…it nearly broke me…" Karyu leaped up to his feet and wrapped his arms around Alexis, embracing her as tears slid down her face. "I wouldn't be able to help my students," she sobbed, "I probably wouldn't be able to help myself…"

Karyu gently held her, running a hand up and down her back. "But you're still here," Karyu replied, Alexis looking up at his face, "You've faced these kinds of things before. Even if you didn't fare well then, you've still survived." Karyu looked down into her eyes. "And since you've survived," he continued, "You've grown. From a Schoolgirl who may have been well over head to a young woman whose twice the duellist that Schoolgirl ever was." Karyu smiled. "You might not have done much good back then," he added, "But I reckon you'd do a lot better now…especially since you know the price you'd have to pay if you weren't." Alexis smiled back up at him. "…but the real question is…are your students?" Alexis shook her head. "And I agree with you," he continued, "And that's why I took issue; even if you can't personally save every one of them…you might be able to prepare them."

Alexis sighed, nodding, holding Karyu a bit tighter. "…you're right," she replied, "I…I shouldn't have…" Once more, she was shushed.

"You panicked," Karyu said, "No one can fault you for that." He smiled at her, she smiled back. "Glad to see you smiling again," Karyu noted…before hearing a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Alexis asked, sliding out of Karyu's embrace.

"…My Plan B," Karyu answered, "In case words didn't work." Alexis sighed. "But…," he continued, "…it will at least get him off both our backs, asking for a duel." Alexis followed Karyu to the door, and as he had implied, upon opening it, there stood Yugami, duel disk on his left arm, a wide grin on his face.

"So…is it time for us to Duel?" Yugami asked, raising his disk. Karyu nodded, attaching his own disk to his left arm.

"It is," Karyu replied, stepping out in the front yard, Alexis following to stand at her doorway as her student and Karyu faced each other. "I'm not going to hold back on you, kid," Karyu stated, "So don't expect this to take too long."

Yugami grinned. "Right back at you!"

"DUEL!" They exclaimed, their LP setting to 4000 as each drew the five cards of their opening hand.

"I'll start us off," Karyu stated, "I activate the Field Spell, Geartown!" Karyu slid the card into the top end of his Duel Disk's card slots, causing images of metalic buildings and giant gears to appear around the pair. "This field lets me Tribute Summon Ancient Gear monsters with 1 fewer tribute…which means I can call out my Ancient Gear Beast right away!" A rusted metal machine with prominent gears that appeared to be some hybrid of Wolf and Sabre-tooth Tiger appeared in front of Karyu (ATK 2000). "Then I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Two face down cards appeared behind the Ancient Gear Beast.

Yugami nodded. "Then it's my turn, I draw!" Yugami slid the top card from his deck, "Since you control a Monster, and I don't, that lets me Special Summon Overload Magician to my field!" A tall man clade in a red breastplate from which a robe flowed, wearing a white domino mask appeared in front of Yugami (ATK 2500). "Next, I'll summon my Overload Witch!" A petite looking girl in a red dress, hat and cape appeared, giggling and blowing a kiss to Yugami (ATK 1200). "Battle!" Yugami declared, "Overload Magician attacks Ancient Gear Beast!" Overload Magician leaped into the air, conjuring a fireball between his hands and hurling it at the Ancient Gear Beast.

"Then I activate my Trap Card; Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" The card flipped up, causing a hastily assembled metal scarecrow to appear between the fireball and Ancient Gear Beast, "This trap stops one of your attacks." The fireball collided with the Scarecrow before dispersing harmlessly. "Then it sets itself back face down." The scarecrow then disappeared before the card flipped back down.

Yugami moaned quietly. _I thought I had him…but I can still deal some damage!_ "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Overload Overburst, targeting my Overload Witch!" A red orb formed around the Overload Witch. "By sending her to the graveyard with this card, I can special summon a special kind of Overload Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck!" Yugami grinned. "And because my Witch has left the field, I can shuffle your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow back into your deck!" The card slid out of Karyu's duel disk, the older duellist sliding back into his deck, which his disk then shuffled. "Guardian of thought, release your power and defend the wonders around us!" Yugami clasped his hands together. "I fusion summon…Overload Assaultwing!" The orb exploded, revealing a grown woman in a red bodysuit clad in a cybernetic breastplate from which a pair of red energy wings protruded, a pair of gauntlets bearing similarly coloured energy claws upon her hands (ATK 2400). "Now my Assaultwing attacks your Beast!" The woman charged forwards, slashing at the machine with her claws, Ancient Gear Beast exploding as Karyu's LP dropped to 3600. "Then I activate my Assaultwing's ability; by banishing my Overload Witch from my Graveyard, Assaultwing can attack again!" The female monster grinned, before bringing up claws upwards in a second slash, Karyu grunting as he slid back a meter, his LP dropping to 1200. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"It's my move then," Karyu stated, drawing his next card, "I activate my set card, Ancient Gear Catapult!" The card flipped up. "With this card, since I control no monsters, I can destroy a face-up card on my field to special summon an Ancient Gear monster from my deck, ignoring it's summoning conditions! So I destroy Geartown!" The Geartown around them exploded, leaving the ordinary neighbourhood in its wake, a card sliding out of Karyu's deck. "And since Geartown was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can summon another Ancient Gear monster from my deck to my field…like my Ancient Gear Wyvern!" Two figures appeared in front of Karyu; One was a winged, two-legged mechanical dragon with of rusted metal plates and gears (ATK 1700), the other a hulking humanoid machine of rusted metal plating and gears (ATK 3000). "And since I summoned my Ancient Gear Wyvern, I can add any Ancient Gear card I want to my hand…and I pick Ancient Gear Fusion, which I now activate!" Gears flew up into the sky as a spiral of gold and gunmetal grey formed above Karyu. "With this card, I can Fusion Summon an Ancient Gear Monster…and since I have Ancient Gear Golem on my field, I can also use monsters from my deck as Material!" Yugami gasped, while Alexis's eyes widened. "I sent Ancient Gear Golem and Wyvern from my field, Reactor Dragon from my hand and Soldier from my deck to fusion summon…CHAOS ANCIENT GEAR GIANT!!!!" All four monster were pulled upwards into the vortex, triggering an explosion of dark blue flames that ripped the vortex apart, coalescing into the form of a massive, dark-purple plated machine that towered above the field, at least as twenty stories in height by Yugami's reckoning, a single red cyclopean eye fixing on him (ATK 4500).

The boy gulped, then looked at his set card. "I activate my trap, Overload Surge!" The card flipped up. "Since I control a Spellcaster Overload Monster, I can pay 1000 life points to destroy a monster on your field…and you take half that monsters attack points as damage!" A ring of fire appeared in front of Overload Magician which a massive torrent of flames shot forth, Yugami glowing red briefly as his LP dropped to 3000. The flames collided with the Chaos Giant and there was a brilliant explosion! "I…I did it!! I won!!"

…but then the dust of the explosion cleared, the Chaos Giant remained, none the worse for wear, Karyu's LP remaining unchanged.

"Sorry, kid," Karyu replied, "But my Chaos Giant is immune to all Spells and Traps. And don't think you'll be getting another turn," Karyu paused as Yugami's eyes widened in horror, "My Chaos Giant is able to attack all of your monsters once per turn." Yugami gulped, realising he was beaten. "Battle! Chaos Ancient Gear Giant attacks all of your monsters." The massive machines fist descended as both of Yugami's monsters were crushed beneath it, Yugami yelling as he flew backwards, his LP dropping straight to 0. The Duel disks deactivated as Yugami stood up, dusting himself off.

"Awwww, man…" he moaned, "I should've used this card instead." Yugami revealed one of the cards in his hand to Karyu, the adult duellist looking at it and nodding.

"It might've helped…but you'd still have lost," Karyu replied, showing the last card from his hand; Necro Fusion, "But I'd have just summoned another Chaos Giant with this." Yugami read its effect; to banish monsters in the users graveyard to fusion summon. He nodded in agreement.

"…You're pretty tough," Alexis said, walking over to the pair, "I guess I'm going to have to drill my students pretty hard if they're going to be able to beat you." Karyu smiled, patting Yugami on the head. Alexis smiled too, her eyelids sliding down a bit as she pulled the pair into a group hug…


	9. Night of Reflections Part 1

Yugami slowly dipped his spoon back into the milk containing his chocolate cereal breakfast, withdrawing it before gobbling down another mouthful of his morning meal. The young man sat at his family dining table, a plain wooden circle surrounded by four chairs…though only two of them were ever in use at most, Yugami living alone with his mother…whom he could hear humming from her bathroom.

The morning ritual of breakfast had never been more than a passing moment for Yugami, he'd rarely had anything to stop and reflect on…until the previous afternoon, his duel with Karyu still seared into his mind. Despite how quickly the tides had turned, he knew he could've won; if he'd played a different card at a different time or chosen a different monster to open with…yet despite it all, he could feel little but awe. Even at that time, even as he watched the giant mechanical fist of a Chaos Ancient Gear Giant obliterate two of his best monsters…he still shook with a mixture of fear, admiration…and excitement.

"Yugami," cooed the voice of Yugami's mother, "You might want to finish up breakfast; we have to leave soon." Yugami looked over his shoulder to see his mother dressed in neat grey blazer and pants, a pair of black heel shoes and a white top beneath her blazer, her shoulder-length brown hair resting in such a manner that it drew attention to the cleavage window her generous bust created, and her outfit did little to hide. Ayuko Tousuka had been too young when she had Yugami, that's what had been said…but Yugami had somehow never wanted too badly.

"Sure thing, mom," Yugami replied, returning to his meal and quickly slurping it down, finishing in half the time it had taken him to eat a few mouthfuls. "All d-" Yugami began, turning around…and being smothered in a warm hug.

"You make sure you come straight home, ok dear?" Ayuko pleaded. Yugami's reply was muffled by his mother's cleavage, but the thumbs up she could see was indication enough. She released her son, the boy gasping for air. "Just…make sure you do," she continued, "…I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

………………..

Maria slammed her hand down on the desk as she read the twelfth report presented to her by the New Grange Police Department. The twelfth account of people being turned into Cards. The olive tanned womans eyes twitched furiously as her eyes scanned each word of each document; an assailant, presumed female based on what accounts had been gathered, challenging one or more people to a duel…with the losers, seemingly being transformed into cards visually akin to Duel Monsters cards. And though the incidents seemed at random, Maria couldn't help but notice the first was a Student from New Grange High…the school that Yugami and Zael attended.

"Forgive me for causing you such grief," came a male voice, Maria looking up to see the greying-haired man bowing to her slightly, "I didn't mean for things to go this far…but I seem to have underestimated just how dangerous Myr could be." Maria glared at the man. "It's just that the Archduke…he'd grown impatient with your…clandestine methods."

Maria sat down in her chair, sighing. "Better one act carefully and be prepared," Maria answered, "Than to rush in blindly…or loose a savage, mindless animal upon a herd of sheep." She quickly began to type on her computer, drawing on reports and images, trying to piece together exactly what the Police, and potentially the public, knew.

"Then allow me to correct this error," the man replied, "I'll bring back our beast, one way or another, before anyone learns of the true nature of our existence.

"I already have more dependable agents on her trail," Maria shot back, the man seemingly hurt at her comment, "Though act as you must." He bowed again before turning to leave the room. "Oh, and Kurgos?" Maria began after him, the man stopping to look over his shoulder, "…If I should happen upon a wounded beast, I won't hesitate to put it down." Kurgos nodded, leaving the room, while Maria turned back to her computer…pressing a button on her phone. She placed it next to her ear and waited a few moments.

"…got a lead for me?" came a heavily digitized voice from the phones speaker.

"…Perhaps," She replied, "I want you to keep an eye on a pair of students from the High School for me."

"…Do you think she'll target them next?" the voice asked.

"If not them, then someone from their school," Maria answered, "Your quarry isn't a patient one." Maria waited a few moments. "And you're not alone in this hunt," Maria continued, "Not just the police now…but another outsider. If he finds you, he won't hesitate to deal with you."

"…Then I'll just have to deal with him first."

…………..

Yugami sat quietly at his table, packing away his things as the class exited the room, Rain patiently waiting for her unusually disorganised friend. Alexis was making the rounds of the room, as per usual…but what was equally surprising to Rain was that it wasn't just Yugami who seemed to be dragging his heels about leaving. Zael was also sitting at her desk, eyes fixed on the pair, her fingers tapping against the surface of her desk.

"Well this is a surprise," Alexis chirped, making her way over to Yugami, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your belated company?" Yugami at once sped up before looking up into his teachers eyes. "How you feeling after yesterday?" Alexis asked, sitting at a nearby seat.

"Better than ever, Ms. Rhodes," Yugami replied, a grin on his face, "Just like you." Alexis nodded.

"I'm guessing you wanted to ask me something," Alexis noted, "So you'd better ask away before I have to report for the Staff meeting."

Yugami nodded. "How do you beat Ancient Gears?" Yugami asked, wasting no time. Rain's eyes widened.

Alexis chuckled. "So you are still hung up on that?" She replied, closing her eyes and sighing softly, "Most of what I know about them comes from my teacher, Vellian Crowler." She looked over, seeing Zael listening as well. "In the hands of a novice, they're a clunky, slow but powerful set of cards. In the hands of an expert," she grinned for a moment, "As you've learned yourself, they're one of the most powerful sets of cards if you want to rely mainly on brute force. Most of their strongest monsters prevent you from using Spells and Traps when they attack…and some of their strongest," she paused again, "Like Chaos Ancient Gear Giant can even lock you out of Monster effects in the Battle Phase." Yugami nodded. "And that's not the worst part," Alexis went on, "The worst part is just how easily they can set up these monsters one after the other when they're destroyed."

"What do you mean?" Rain asked.

"One of their strongest cards, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem," Alexis replied, "It's bad enough, with 4400 attack points and the ability to shut down Spells and Traps when it attacks, but if you manage to destroy it, your opponent will then just summon a normal Ancient Gear Golem straight away thanks to Ultimate Golem's effect." Alexis thought for a moment. "To beat them, you have to be able to take them down one at a time…either by using monster effects of just overpowering them." Yugami nodded, quickly jotting that down into a notebook. "…I don't think Karyu will be giving you a rematch anytime soon, though, so you've got lots of time to practice."

"…speaking of rematches," came Zael's voice, the young woman having walked over from her desk, "I think it's high time we had one." Yugami looked just beyond Rain to see Zael standing there. "No tricks, no stakes," Zael insisted, "Just a good, honest duel. You and me…tonight." Yugami's eyes widened.

Alexis coughed. "Normally, I'd approve," she stated, "But there's someone or something on the loose that has no issue attack students." The students looked at Alexis. "I can't allow you two to wander off on your own and basically invite whoever or whatever is responsible for what happened to Clyde to have a go at you too."

Zael thought for a moment. "…then we'll duel somewhere where there's lots of people," Zael stated, "If there's enough people around, if there's enough potential witnesses…No creep is gonna make a move on us." Alexis thought for a moment herself now.

"…If you can get permission from your parents," Alexis replied, "Then I'll happily oversee this." Zael nodded, looking to Yugami.

"…You're on, Zael."

………………………….

Karyu leaned against the school fence, his Duel Runner parked in front of him, his eyes darting from each group of Students to the next as he kept watch as he'd been asked to. Occasionally, a Parent or a Teacher would appear to lead some students away into the streets under their watchful care…and it brought a faint smile to Karyu's lips. The feeling of community…it was refreshing, uplifting even. But looking at these streets, peaceful as they were in the afternoon sun, his mind once more wandered back to…

"Well, look who it is," came a familiar voice to Karyu, Karyu looking up to see a helmed police officer dismounting a motorcycle. The officer removed their headgear, revealing themselves to be Jet. "Fancy seeing you around here," Jet added, walking over to Karyu to stand next to him.

"My land lady doesn't charge rent," Karyu replied, "In exchange, I run errands for her." Jet chuckled at the response, Karyu's smile widening a bit. "I'm surprised you don't think it's me."

Jet looked at Karyu. "You don't strike me as the type to attack poor, innocent children," Jet stated, "The other people who've been carded, the thugs and lowlifes…maybe, but not kids." Karyu returned the look. "Hell," Jet continued, "Call me crazy…but when we duelled I got a feeling that you're the kind of man I could depend on in just this situation…and I intend to." Karyu raised an eyebrow. "The commissioner has tried talking some sense into the Director," Jet explained, "But the plan for the City Fair tonight hasn't been called off in the wake of recent events." Karyu nodded. "And in the wake of other recent events, the Police Department is stretched too thin trying to track down this new assailant and deal with normal crime."

"…Just what do you want me to do?" Karyu asked.

"I want you at the City Fair tonight," Jet answered, "Another set of eyes, another pair of legs to run down a suspect."

"I'll be there, Officer," Karyu replied, nodding in agreement.

Jet nodded back. "Good," he looked around, noting the Students now moving in a wider number of directions, "I'll do a couple of rounds of the nearby block before heading back to the station." Jet walked forward, putting on his helmet and mounting his bike. "Be better if I'm seeing on the move…considering the uniform and all," Jet noted before his engine roared to life. The officer soon took off and rounded a nearby corner, Karyu's attention returning to the crowds of students…

………………………….

The crowds of people moving up and down the carnival alley did little to dissuade Rain's discomfort in these earliest hours of the night. Her mother had dropped her at the City Fair, but she'd been unable to find either Zael, Yugami or even Alexis. Though the presence of the occasional Police Officer did ease her somewhat, but she still wanted to find her friends as quickly as possible. Her journey down the main alley took her past the House of Mirrors, a popular attraction for the easily amused…and the sufficiently drunk. She stopped, looking at it; it's lights were dim and it appeared to be closed. Rain shook her head, attempting to move on…

…and it was then that a gloved hand rested upon her shoulder. "Excuse me, miss," cooed a sultry voice, "But you're from New Grange High, yes?" Rain looked over her shoulder, seeing a woman with olive tanned skin, silver hair and sea blue eyes smiling at her. Rain shuddered at that smile for it was neither warm nor friendly, but more akin to a cunning predator that had just cornered its prey.

"I am," Rain said back, her heart pounding in her chest.

The woman's smile slinked into a smirk. "…then you and I have a lot to talk about," purred she, raising a purple gem shaped like a card.

…………………….

"You ready?" Zael asked, standing across from Yugami, the pair facing each other behind the Ferris Wheel. Yugami was wearing a black top with a white jacket, worn open, a dark grey jeans. Zael was wearing a hooded jacket, hood currently down, over a black short top that exposed her midriff with track pants. Alexis, sitting on a nearby bench, smiled as she watched the two, wearing a white sleeveless jacket over a black top and blue skirt and boots.

Yugami grinned. "Ready to school you again?" he replied, "Always!" They both smiled, reaching for their decks…

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" screamed a voice from the main alley, all three stopping and looking towards it.

"…was that…" Alexis began, eyes widening in horror.

"Rain!" Yugami yelled, deactivating his Duel Disk, wasting not a second for thought as he dashed towards the screams. Zael grunted before following after, with Alexis quickly outpacing both students. They quickly slid past tents and stalls to arrive at the main alley, finding Rain laying on her rear, eyes fixed on the entry of the House of Mirrors. To either side of her were crouched Karyu and Jet, the officer trying his best to calm Rain down while Karyu noted the approach of Alexis's group.

"What happened? Is Rain alright?" Alexis asked, sliding into a crouch next to Karyu.

"I-I'm fine…" Rain replied, pointing at the House of Mirrors, "Th-they went in there!" Yugami looked where Rain was pointing and immediately growled in anger, running into the House.

"Wait, Yugami!" Alexis called, only to watch as Zael followed Yugami into the building. Karyu looked to Jet.

"Get her home, officer," Karyu bluntly stated, "I'll make sure nothing happens to those two!" Jet nodded, Karyu leaping to his feet and charging into the building after the students. Alexis frowned, quickly rising herself to dash into the attraction after the trio.

………………………….

No sooner had Yugami and Zael entered the building and rounded the first corner did they see a wave of purple light approach them, gliding across the surfaces of the roof, mirrors and floors until it had reached them, Yugami and Zael both closing their eyes. But when they re-opened them, they found not a tight hallway of wood and mirrors but instead a round room of stone, a circular ingress forming a couch in the middle and in the far wall a large double door…before which stood a tanned woman with silver hair and a highly scandalous outfit of a long, frontless skirt, black bra and panties and matching fishnet stocking and gloves, an ornate golden duel disk clasped to her left arm.

"At last," she remarked, "I finally have you two all to myself." She chuckled. "It was very hard for me to restrain myself from just storying your peaceful little school after I dealt with that first student," she explained, "Of course, had I done that, I'd have to dealt with an army of Police Officers…" She narrowed her gaze and licked her lips, "…not that I would've minded."

"Oh yeah?" Zael shot back, raising her Duel Disk, "Once I'm done with you, you're gonna regret ever thinking about messing with us!"

"Once we're done with you," Yugami added, raising his own disk…the sight of which seemed to do nothing more than please the woman.

"Rejoice, children," she replied, "For Myr shall be your final opponent ever." All three activated their Duel Disks, their LP counters getting set to 400.

"LET'S DUEL!!!"


	10. Night of Reflections Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myr, the culprit behind the recent attacks in New Grange City, has revealed herself to Yugami and Zael at last. Separated from Karyu and Alexis, the two students agree to face her in a Duel.

"LET'S DUEL!!" The three combatants exclaimed in unison, their LP setting to 4000, all three drawing five cards from the top of their deck.

Myr smiled, looking at her hand, Yugami glaring directly at her, Zael's eyes darting from each of her cards to the next. "Since this is a two on one duel," Myr noted, "None of us may conduct battle until we've each taken one turn." She licked her lips, brandishing her crystal card. "And if either of you should happen to lose," she purred, "You'll end up like everyone I've faced so far; sealed into a card for all eternity!"

"That's why we're not gonna lose, lady," Zael retorted.

"I'll start things off," Yugami declared, before looking his cards again. He reached for the leftmost card in his hand…and then hesitated. _I have to be careful about this. If I lose_ … "I'll set one monster," a face down, sidewards, card appeared in front of Yugami, "Then I'll set two face downs and end my turn." A pair of face down cards appeared behind the set monster card.

Zael looked almost disappointed at her teammate. "Then it's my turn," Zael noted, drawing the top card from her deck, "From my hand, I summon the monster Beo-Wolve Holt the Howler!" A bipedal black, furred wolf appeared in front of Zael, wearing a torn pair of pants and metal bracers on its forearm (ATK 1700). Yugami tilted his head, surprised at the unfamiliar card. "I activate Holt's effect; once per turn I can add a Beo-Wolve monster from my deck to my hand!" A card slid out of Zael's deck, which she slipped into her hand. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn!" A face down card appeared behind Holt the Howler.

Myr licked her lips. "My turn, now," she announced, "I draw!" She pulled the top card of her deck, smirking as her eyes narrowed. "I activate the Spell Deepworld Union!" The image of the card appeared in front of Myr. "Now, by paying 1000 life points I can special summon one level nine Water Attribute Fusion monster from my extra deck, ignoring its summoning conditions." A card slid out of Myr's extra deck. "I choose to Special Summon my Icon of the Deepworld Goddess!" The ground shuddered as the room darkened, a blue crystal appearing in front of Myr. Black smoke poured out of the crystal before dissipating to reveal a polished pearl statue in the shape of a winged, long-haired woman in a toga, the crystal resting just above the statue's cleavage (ATK 3000), Myr being surrounded momentarily by a purple aura as her LP decreased to 3000. "Now when my Icon is summoned," Myr explained, "It gains one Divine counter for every monster on the field. So including my Icon…that makes three." Three purple orbs of fire appeared, hovering behind the Icon. "Now pay attention as I play three Spell Cards." Myr slid three cards into her Duel Disk. The first card appeared behind the icon. "The first is Prayer to the Deepworld Goddess; during each of my Standby Phases I can place two Divine counters on a monster of my choosing." Then came the second. "My second card is Blessing of the Deepworld Goddess; monsters with Divine counters on them cannot be destroyed through battle or card effects." Yugami and Zael both reacted in horror at this revelation, Myr's smirk widening. "The trade-off for this protection is that Monsters with Divine counters cannot attack." Yugami sighed with relief while Zael kept focussing on Myr as her third spell appeared. "And now for my third spell, Wrath of the Deepworld Goddess; during each of my End Phases, my opponents take damage equal to the number of Divine counters on the field…times three hundred."

"Which means when she ends her turn…" Yugami began.

Zael nodded. "…we'll take 900 points of damage."

Myr chuckled. "Since I can't attack you," she went on, "I'll set one card face down and end my turn." She chuckled again as a face down card appeared next to her spell cards. "And since my turn is over, my Wrath of the Deepworld Goddess activates…dealing both of your 900 points of damage!" Both Yugami and Zael grunted as their bodies were circled by purple lightning, their LP both dropping to 3100.

"Now it's my turn," Yugami declared, "I draw!" Yugami freed the top card of his deck. "I summon my Overload Obsessive to the field!" A petite girl in a black bodysuit, highlighted with red lines along her muscle contours appeared, holding a tablet-like pad of some kind (ATK 1600). "Next I'll activate the spell…Polymerization!" A red and blue spiral appeared above Yugami. "With this I'll fuse the two monsters on my field to create an even more powerful monst-"

"In that instant, I activate the effect of my Icon!" Myr interjected, "By removing one Divine counter, I can negate the effect of any monster, spell or trap card on your side of the field and destroy the card!" One of the orbs behind the icon flew into the spiral, causing purple lighting to crackle outwards from the centre before it blew apart.

"Tch," Yugami replied, "In that case I flip my set monster, Overload Witch!" The set monster flipped up to reveal Overload With, the petite red-clad girl winking at Yugami before staring down the Icon. "Since my Witch is a Tuner monster, I'll use her to Synchro Summon a Monster instead!" The Overload Obsessive leaped into the air while the Witch transformed into a trio of rings through which the obsessive leaped. As the Obsessive passed through the rings, she was transformed into four stars moments before a beam of light consumed all four stars on its own passage downwards through the rings. "Wielder of Clear Thoughts and Deadly Intent, arise and destroy our foes!" The light struck the ground in front of Yugami. "I synchro summon….Overload Blader!" A slender young man with long raven hair clad in cybernetic red armor appeared, a long, curved red energy blade in his hand (ATK 2600). "Overload Blader's effect activates; on the turn he's Synchro Summoned, he gains 1000 attack points until the End Phase!" The Overload Blader glowed red for a moment (ATK 2600 -> 3600). "And thanks to my Overload Witch's ability," Yugami continued, "I can target one Spell or Trap on your field and shuffle it back into your deck…and I pick your Blessing of the Deepworld Goddess!" A red, flaming tornado spun towards the spell…

"Cute," Myr mused, "But it's not going to work…thanks to my Trap Card; Ward of the Deepworld Goddess!" Her set card flipped upwards as a torrent of water erupted around the Spell Card, diffusing the flaming tornado. "When a Deepworld card I control would be made to leave the field due to a card effect," Myr explained, smirking all the while, "This trap lets me negate the effect, meaning my Blessing is safe."

Now Yugami grinned. "…but that means you've got nothing to stop me in the battle phase," Yugami replied, "Battle! Overload Blader attacks Icon of the Deepworld Goddess!" The Blader leaped forward, small streams of red lightning bolts pouring from behind the monster as he brought his sword downwards towards the Icon.

"You're forgetting something," Myr taunted, "Blessing of the Deepworld Goddess means my Icon can't be destroyed!"

But Yugami grinned back. "Looks you're forgetting something instead," Yugami rebutted, "Your monster might be safe from destruction…but you'll still take the battle damage!" As the blade collided with the Icon, red lightning shot from the Icon at Myr, the woman yelling as it struck her, her LP sliding to 2400. "With that, I end my turn."

Zael grinned. "Finally, it's my turn! I draw!" She declared, "From my hand I summon Beo-Wolve Grem the Growler!" A quadrupedal red and orange furred wolf with spiked pads on the joints between its legs and torso appeared next to Holt the Howler (ATK 1200). "I activate Grem the Growler's effect-"

"…You might of, but I'll be activating my Icon's effect to negate Grem the Growlers," Myr interrupted, a second orb flying towards Grem the Growler, striking the creature and causing it to explode. "Sorry to put your pooch down."

But then Myr gasped as Zael smirked. "Don't you know anything about Wolves, lady?" Zael asked, Myr's eyes widening in alarm, "They hunt in packs so if you put one down, another will be ready to gnaw at your heels." Grem's card slid out of Zael's graveyard. "Whenever Grem the Growler has its effects negated, I shuffle it back into my deck," Zael explained, sliding the card back into her deck, which then shuffled in her disk before a new card slid out, "And then I can Special Summon another Beo-Wolve monster with a different name. So I'm summoning…Beo-Wolve Pem the Prowler!" A smaller, puppy-like wolf wearing a horned helmet appeared next to Holt (ATK 900). "And now I'm gonna have my pack work together in a Synchro Summon!" Holt howled before leaping up into the air as Pem transformed into two rings, through which the larger canine passed on his upwards ascent, transforming into four stars. "Might beasts, combine and call forth you more savage kin!" A beam of light shot through the rings before colliding with the ground. "I Synchro Summon…Beo-Wolve Dela the Dasher!" A bipedal, twin-headed, white furred wolf in a scale hauberk appeared, brandish a straight sword with jagged edges (ATK 2200). "And since I successfully Synchro Summoned this turn," Zael continued, "I'm allowed to Special Summon this pooch to play; Beo-Wolve Yorm the Yowler!" A large, grizzled, ashen furred bipedal wolf carrying a kite shield and crossbow appeared next to Dela the Dasher, kneeling down with its shield held defensively (DEF 2100). "And when Yorm the Yowler is special summoned, you take 100 points of damage for every monster on the field."

"In that instant, since it is the only card in my hand and I control a Water monster," Myr interjected, "I can, from my hand, activate the trap Smite of the Deepworld Goddess!" The card appeared next to Myr's line-up of Spells. "When I would take effect damage, I can destroy one monster on my opponents field…and I choose Overload Blader!" The Gem on the icon glowed brightly for a moment before a purple bolt of lightning shot forth, striking the blader and causing it to explode. "This means that since there's one less monster on the field, I'll take less damage from your disgusting dog."

"You'll still take damage though," Zael remarked as Yorm fired a bolt from his Crossbow, which flew past the icon before exploding near Myr, the woman grunting lightly as her LP dropped to 2100. "Battle! Dela the Dasher attacks the Icon of the Deepworld Goddess!" Dela charged forward, ferally brandishing her sword.

"But why?" Yugami balked, "Dela only has 2200 attack points compared to the Icon's 3000!"

Zael shot a thumbs up to Yugami. "That's because this dog knows a few tricks," she explained, "Whenever Dela throws down with a monster that's more than she can handle, her effect activates…lowering her opponents stats by 1000 until the end of the Battle phase!" The leftmost of Dela's heads roared at the Icon, the statues shaking for a moment (ATK 3000 -> 2000). Dela then brought her sword down, the force of her swing causing Myr to slide back a few inches, her LP slipping to 1900.

Yugami smiled. "I see now," he remarked, "If Myr had used her last Divine counter to negate Dela the Dasher's effect, then Zael would've returned her to the Extra Deck and summoned another Beo-Wolve monster to destroy the Icon." Yugami looked at his set cards. "Then I'll keep on the pressure…by activating the trap Necro Fusion!" Myr growled in frustration. "With this, I can Fusion Summon a monster by banishing materials in my graveyard! And I'll use all three of my monsters!" A black and purple vortex appeared above Yugami as three lights rose from his graveyard into the spiral. "Three vessels of thought, merge and unleash your collective wrath!" Yugami clasped his hands. "I fusion summon…Overload Cyberfiend!" From the spiral emerged a hulking mechanical figure with cybernetic armor shaped like a horned, winged skeleton with pronounced claws on its hands and feet (ATK 3100). "And my Cyberfiend has an ability too," Yugami went on, "Which I now activ-"

"…I activate my Idol once again," Myr roared, "I negate your Cyberfiend's ability and destroy it!" The last of the trio of Orbs struck the Cyberfiend, the beast bellowing with an echoing, metallic roar before exploding. Myr's eyes twitched, her expression contorting with anger, Zael beginning to laugh.

"Look at that, Yugami," Zael howled, leaning forward a bit as she laughed, "You got her to panic."

"Yep," Yugami replied, "And she did exactly what I wanted her to do, because by destroying my Cyberfiend, you've activated his other ability. When he's left the field, I can discard 1 card from my hand and banish my Cyberfiend," Yugami slid one card into his graveyard before retrieving his Cyberfiend and sliding it into his pocket, "Doing this lets me Special Summon an Overload monster from my hand, ignoring it's summoning conditions! And the card I summon…is Overload Magician!" The red-clad spellcaster appeared in front of Yugami, grinning at the Idol across from him (ATK 2500). "Now I can activate my other set card," Yugami added, "Overload Surge!" The other set card flipped up. "Because I control a Spellcaster Overload monster, I can pay 1000 LP," a red aura surrounded Yugami, his LP dropping to 2100, "And now I can destroy one of your monsters, and you take damage equal to half its attack points!" A fiery tornado erupted from the set card, barrelling towards the Icon, colliding with the Icon and consuming it within a raging blaze for a few moments before it exploded.

"The effect of my idol activates," Myr yelled, her arms crossed over her body as a great gust howled past her, "On the turn its destroyed, all damage I would take is dropped to zero." She managed to steady herself before glaring at the pair of students, both of which smiled confidently.

"That's annoying," Zael noted, "Looks like you're wide open but I've got nothing left to pound you with." Zael shrugged her shoulders. "I end my turn." Zael laughed again, Myr's eyes widening in absolute rage. "You sure you're the one who’s been giving the Police such a hard time?" She mockingly asked, "The way you've been duelling, I can't believe even Clyde lost to you."

"…keep running your mouth, brat," Myr spat back, "I'm not finished yet." _And when I am…you'll both regret ever dreaming you could defeat me…forever_!


	11. Night of Reflections Part 3

Karyu blinked as the familiar purple light washed over him, Alexis gasping a few step behind him…before her voice disappeared as Karyu's eyes perceived nothing but blackness ahead of him. After a few moments, his eyes began to adjust to his new surroundings, for he no longer stood within the hall of mirrors and wood; his surrounds were distinctively stone, worn and buried. The air was humid, if he had to guess probably somewhere in the Latin Americas. The walls were engraved with strange, picturesque symbols depicts people at altars with monsters; akin to some ancient version of Duel Monsters. He walked forward down the stone corridor, looking over to confirm what he suspected; Alexis was no longer behind him…his enemies wanted them separated, alone, easier to deal with…well, Karyu would not be easy.

He stepped towards a light, the source, though always faint, growing brighter as he neared until he entered into a large, square room lit with four torches in each corner and a central brazier in the middle of the room. The extra illumination allowed him a better look at the carvings in the walls; He was unfamiliar with these specific monsters. They were gargantuan in size, that much he could tell, and their bodies appeared to be traced with some intricate patterns and lines.

"…enjoying the scenery?" called a voice from the opposite side of the room, "I thought you would; I did when I first came here." Karyu looked towards the sound of the voice, perceiving at first an opening akin to the one he had just passed through, though impenetrable shadows obscured anything beyond the threshold. But he did not need to see beyond it, for the origin of those words emerged from the shadows to stand before him; They were decently built, similar to him in height, wearing what appeared to be a black and dark purple shirt and pants over which a hooded cloak obscured their face, save for two glowing blue pupils. Their skin was adorned with intricate tattoos, almost tribal in nature, that seemed familiar to Karyu…a momentary glance to the walls confirming his suspicions.

"I would more enjoy being free of the scenery," Karyu replied, noting the other figure to bear a black duel disk upon their left hand…and a ring on their right index finger, also black with glowing blue lines and patterns upon it.

The figure chuckled. "What's your hurry, Karyu?" they asked, Karyu narrowing his gaze at the mention of his name, "Yes, I know who you are…no one better in fact." Karyu raised his Duel Disk, activating it. "Oh, it's to be like that then?" the figure asked, "You haven't even humoured my…proposal…"

"…What are you after?" Karyu asked.

"The same thing as you," the figure replied, "Even if my methods differ, I do wish the same thing; our enemies destroyed for everything they've done to us." Karyu frowned. "There is a power in this place," the figure explained, "Ancient, undisturbed…restless. It has the power to undo those we fight…and all it needs is a vessel willing to accept it." The figure offered their right hand to Karyu. "Join me," they added, "Take this power into yourself and together…we will stop the one you despise so much, the one who took so much from you."

"…No thanks," Karyu replied, not even hesitating for a moment, "Since this sounds like some cosmic scam, why the hell would you think I'd accept it?"

The figure said nothing, instead moving their right hand to their hood, seizing it and lowering it to reveal his face…Karyu's face, grinning at him. "Because I am you," the other Karyu replied, "I am the you that had the conviction to do what had to be done. The You who sought victory at any cost…the you who destroyed our one true enemy."

"Good for you," Karyu replied, "Now why don't you go enjoy your newly freed world and leave me in peace?"

"The cost, Karyu," answered the other, "I struck a bargain and I dare not pay the price within my own world…but the one in which you reside…" Karyu growled at his counterpart, the Dark Karyu raising his own Duel Disk, activating it…before the pair were encircled by a wall of blue fire. "So I have to destroy you then," the Dark Karyu noted, "Very well, once I've sent your soul to my benefactors, I'll invade that time, that place, and pay my debt scores of times over."

"…and when I kick your ass, you'll go slinking back into whatever dark pit you crawled out of," Karyu replied, as the pair both pulled five cards from their decks.

"DUEL!!" They exclaimed, their LP fixing at 4000.

"I'll begin," the Dark Karyu stated, "I activate the field spell, Earthbound Prison." A large, mound and ruins appeared around the pair of duellists, white ghost-like apparitions circling above them. "With this field active," Dark Karyu explained, "Any card effect that would change a monsters attack points is negated! And since I have this field spell out, I can Special Summon my Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper!" A large, fish-like black monster, its form traced by glowing cyan lines appeared, swimming through the air itself (ATK 1600). "And now since I control an Earthbound Prisoner, I can special summon the Dark Tuner Earthbound Architect!" From a portal on the ceiling sprang a strange, spider-like creature, also pitch black of body though with red outlines (ATK 0). Karyu blinked, checking both monter's levels.

"Now that doesn't make any sense," Karyu noted, "Your Architect has a level of 10, which means it should only be able to Synchro Summon with a Level 2 or lower monster…and your stone sweeper is level 5." Karyu smiled. "There isn't a monster in the world you could Synchro Summon with those two."

But now the Dark Karyu laughed. "That's because I'm not going to perform a normal Synchro Summon, like the ones you're familiar with," he explained, "My monster is a Dark Tuner, thus it will perform a Dark Synchro Summon!" Karyu raised an eyebrow. "When a Dark Tuner performs a Dark Synchro Summon, it's level is subtracted from the monster it's Tuning, resulting in a Negative Level. Now watch as my Architect tunes my Stone Sweeper to create an even more powerful monster!" The architect transformed into 10 black stars that flew into the body of the Stone Sweeper, the creature roaring as the stars expanded until it was utterly consumed. "When the Shadows are devoured by even darker shadows the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light!" The now ball of pitch blackness crashed in front of the Dark Karyu. "I Dark Synchro Summon…Earthbound Servant Geo Wyvern!" The ball reshaped itself to resemble a hulking, two-legged draconic creature, its frame and features traced by glowing orange lines (ATK 2800). "I'll now set two cards face down and end my turn." Karyu eyed off his counterpart, noting his now empty hand.

"Then it's my turn," Karyu stated, drawing his next card. He looked at his cards. Power Bond…that card would've clinched this duel for me right now, but thanks to his Field Spell the benefits for using it are negated. "I activate the Spell, Geartown!" Rows of buildings of rusted metal and prominent gears emerged among the ruins. "Now I can Normal Summon Ancient Gear monsters with one fewer tribute than normal…such as my Ancient Gear Beast!" A mechanical cross between a wolf and sabre-tooth tiger appeared in front of Karyu, its rusted metal and gears on full display (ATK 2000). "Then I play the spell Ancient Gear Drill; by discarding one card I can set one Spell Card from my deck…though I won't be able to activate it this turn." Karyu slid Power Bond into his graveyard before another Spell slid out of his deck, Karyu sliding it into his Duel Disk, causing a face down to appear behind his Beast. "Then I'll set one face down and end my turn."

"Now it's my turn," the Dark Karyu declared, drawing the top card of his deck, "I activate the spell Earthbound Release!" The Dark Karyu smiled. "With this spell I pay 1000 life points. Then if there is an Earthbound monster that was summoned from my extra deck on my field, I can special summon another one with a lower level." The Dark Karyu growled as a dark aura surrounded him, his LP dropping to 1000. "Since Earthbound Servant Geo Wyvern is on my field, I can Special Summon the Dark Synchro Monster….Earth Bound Servant Geo Hyrdra!" A column of black light erupted from the ground, shaping into the form of a massive, multi-headed serpent whose outline was traced by a sickly green glowing pattern (ATK 2900). "Battle! My Geo Wyvern attacks your Ancient Gear Beast!" With a violent whoosh, the Geo Wyvern flew up into the air before barrelling down towards the Ancient Gear Beast.

"I activate my trap, Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" One of Karyu's set card flipped face up, "This stops your Wyvern's attack before flipping back face down!" The Scarecrow appeared, repulsing the wyvern's descent as the black beast fell back to its master's field.

"Clever, but not clever enough," Dark Karyu stated, "My Geo Hydra requires me to destroy a Spell or Trap on my field to attack…but there is no limit on the number of cards I can tribute to make it attack!" Dark Karyu pointed to his two set cards. "I send these two set cards to the graveyard to allow my Geo Hyrdra to attack twice this turn!" The Hydra roared before slithering forwards, its head reaching down to rip the Ancient Gear Beast apart, before its tail slammed into Karyu, sending him flying backwards, his LP dropping to 200. "Now I end my turn." Karyu puffed and panted, recovering from the strike. It hadn't been the first time he'd been struck by a surprisingly real monster, but the sensation was never one he could get accustomed to. "Do you see it now, Karyu?" The Dark Karyu asked, "This is the power you rejected, the power you were too afraid to embrace." Karyu didn't react, instead climbing back to his feet. "Not that it surprises me; you lack conviction," Karyu glared at his dark counterpart, "…after all, you ran away rather than finish your fight."

Karyu's eyes widened…and then he smirked. "…shows what you know," he replied, "I draw!" Karyu looked at his card and then nodded. "I activate the spell Monster Reborn! This spell lets me revive a monster from the Graveyard to my field!"

Dark Karyu laughed. "Have you forgotten that Ancient Gear Beast can't be Special Summoned?!" He mockingly asked.

"I haven't," Karyu answered, "…but your Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper sure can." The fish-like monster burst out of the ground, roaring at Dark Karyu as it swam around the air of Karyu's field. "And thanks to my Geartown, he's tribute enough for me to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!" The Stone Sweeper disappeared into a stream of sparkling dust before a massive mechanical figure or rusted metal and gears appeared behind Karyu (ATK 3000). "Now for the spell I set last turn; Ancient Gear Fusion!" The card flipped up as a stream of gears were pulled upwards into a spiral of Gold and Gunmetal Grey. "Since I have an Ancient Gear Golem on my field, I can send him and the other two Ancient Gear Golems in my deck to the graveyard to create an even deadlier machine!" A pair of additional Gear Golems rose up next to first before the trio were pulled up into the spiral, a brilliant detonation erupting as a pillar of light descended onto the field. "I Fusion Summon…Ancient Gear Megaton Golem!" The light dissipated, revealing a massive quadrupedal machine with the torso of a Gear Golem though with six arms (ATK 3300).

"Not much of a trade-up in power," Dark Karyu mocked.

"It's more powerful than it seems," Karyu replied, "Battle! Megaton Golem attacks your Geo Wyvern!" The mechanical monster howled a hollow howl as one of its gargantuan fists collided with the Wyvern, causing the black beast to explode, Dark Karyu's LP dropping to 2500. "And now we come to Megaton Golems effect; since I used Three Ancient Gear Golems to summon him, he gets three attacks." Dark Karyu gasped, his eyes widening in horror. "Now for attack number two…Megaton Golem destroys your Hydra!" A second fist flew, colliding with the Hydra, destroying it and lowering Dark Karyu's LP to 2100. "And now for the final attack," Karyu pointed at Dark Karyu, "Megaton Golem attacks you directly!" A mechanical fist descended upon Dark Karyu, the counterpart closing his eyes as he awaited the inevitable crash, his LP dropping to 0 as the fist collided with him.

As both their disks deactivated, Karyu watched the circle of flame disappear, leaving him alone in the dimly lit room with his dark counterpart. Karyu walked over to the figure, the other young man have collapsed onto the ground to lay upon his back, his body slowly turning to ash. Dark Karyu looked at his approaching counterpart.

"You are…stronger than I gave you credit for," Dark Karyu mused, "But we both know…it won't be enough…" Karyu said nothing, the defeated Dark Karyu sighing in reply. "…You think I'm wrong?" he asked, "That when the time comes you won't run from him like you already have?"

"…Before I left, I paid him one last visit," Karyu responded, "…And I settled it." The Dark Karyu's eyes widened…before a smile formed on his face.

"…I see…" he weakly replied, his eyes beginning to water, "…that would make me…the weak one then…" A single tear fell from Dark Karyu's eyes before his body finished is transformation into ash, the ash then quickly falling away from his shape into a messy pile on the floor. Karyu remained there for a moment, thinking back. Then he sighed and stood up, watching the shadows from which his counterpart had come give way to the light from the room. He stepped past the ash pile and into the hall, watching as another wave of purple light swiftly rushed towards him…


	12. Night of Reflections Part 4

Alexis blinked as the light faded, the young woman's eyes adjusted to her new surroundings. Gone was the dimly lit hallway of wooden floors and roofs, gone were the glass mirrors that only served to disorient and discomfort visitors…and in its place, Alexis found herself in a white marble hallway, a long red rug running along the floor. In front of her rather there was an ornate white door…and behind her the hall ended in a mirror in an elaborate, decorative frame.

Alexis opened the door and gasped at what she beheld; it was a similarly white room. To her left was a long, crescent balcony to which two sets of stairs adjoined it to the main floor in front of her. To her right, she saw a large fountain that flowed into an pool that flowed from the interior of the building she stood in to some external area, larger than any resort Alexis had ever seen. And in the middle of the room was a small, circular indent within which a luxurious couch was located…and seated in that couch was a pale skinned young woman clad in a white with pale blue trimmed outfit that Alexis recognised all too well, her head spinning and her gut wrenching at it…and who she perceived wearing it.

"…You've lost your way, Disciple of the Light," greeted the blonde woman, Alexis gasping as she looked up…into her own eyes. Alexis gulped, staring into her counterpart's dull, almost lifeless eyes.

"Th-the Light…?" Alexis asked, a ringing in her ears causing her to feel dizzy, her right hand grasping at her forehead as she tried to steady herself. "N-no…" The other Alexis smiled, but it was not warm for her as her dull eyes showed no sign of emotion, no empathy or joy. Images flooded into Alexis's mind; standing up and thanking her former peer, Chazz Princeton for defeating her, looking over profiles of students at Duel Academy, kneeling before some Princess in the arena…and then a light coming from someone's eyes and then…Alexis growled in frustration raising her Duel Disk, tears forming in her eyes. "So that's what happened," Alexis snapped, the Other Alexis saying nothing, instead smiling and stepping out of the couch area.

"Your lost memories have returned to you, Disciple," replied the Other, "Then you must see it; the brilliance of the Light." Alexis glared through her tears. "…you do not?" the Other inquired, "Why do you reject the peace and serenity of the Light?"

"It stole everything I was," Alexis spat back, "It made me brainwash my peers, ridicule and even fight my friends." The Other Alexis didn't react at all beyond emotionlessly raising her own shining white Duel Disk. "And, just when I was starting to break free," Alexis continued, "That monster….Sartorius…he ripped away everything I was! Made me into just his doll!"

To this, the Other Alexis sighed, almost dreamily. "Yes, Master Sartorius perfected us," Spoke the Other Alexis, "And in my gratitude I struck down Jaden Yuki and showed him the Light!" Alexis gasped. "Now I serve as The Master's right hand," she continued, before gently patting around her belly, "And the chosen vessel of his heir." Alexis's stomach turned again, the woman grasping at her mouth as she held back the urge to vomit. Then she glared at Other Alexis, and then to the door beyond her.

"I'm leaving," Alexis declared, starting towards the door…

…only for the Other Alexis to step in her way. "Only after you once more see the Light!" Alexis looked to the Other and then to herself before stepping back and activating her Duel Disk. The Other Alexis licked her lips. "So you intend to resist?"

"More than that," Alexis replied, "This time, I intend to win!" Both drew five cards from their deck, their LP setting to 4000.

"LET'S DUEL!!"

"I'll start us off," Alexis declared, looking at her cards, "I'll set a monster on my field." An image of a horizontal laying card appeared in front of her, "Then I'll set two face downs." Two face down cards appeared behind the first. "With that, I'll end my turn."

The Other Alexis chuckled. "A defensive monster and two face downs?" taunted she, "Are you losing confidence already?" Alexis frowned at her Other Self. "My turn, I draw," declared the Other Alexis, "I activate the spell card, Cold Wave!" The image of the card appeared before frost appeared in front of both Alexis's, the frost in front of the Teacher covering her two set cards. "From now, until my next turn," the Other Alexis explained, "Neither of us can activate any Spell or Trap Cards." Alexis gasped. "I am you," The Other continued, "Did you really think I wouldn't see through your strategy?" The Other smiled. "Now I'll summon my Blizzard Dragon," she added as a long-necked blue dragon with a snow white chest and wings, which extended out of its front legs, appeared (ATK 1800). "Battle! Blizzard Dragon attacks your set monster!" The Blizzard Dragon opened its maw and unleashed a chilling torrent of snow and ice towards the set card…which flipped to reveal…

"…I activate the Warrior Lady of the Wasteland!" Alexis declared as her monster revealed itself, before yelping as it was first frozen and then exploded, "Now I can special summon a warrior monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack points…so I'll summon my Cyber Tutu!" A petite girl in a bodysuit and small tutu appeared in front of Alexis (ATK 1000). "Looks like you didn't quite see through my strategy!"

But the Other Alexis chuckled. "Actually, I did," she replied, "I now activate my Blizzard Dragon's effect; Once per turn, I can pick a monster you control and freeze it in place!" The Dragon's maw opened again, another howling torrent of cold breath bellowing forth, freezing the Cyber Tutu as the monster gasped in panic. "Since Cold Wave also prevents me from setting any traps, you would've attacked me directly with your Cyber Tutu." Alexis moaned in frustration. "I end my turn."

"Then I draw," Alexis declared, "I tribute the Cyber Tutu on my field to summon Cyber Tutubon!" The frozen Cyber Tutu vanished into a rising cluster of sparkling light as another young woman with a wider, fuller dress took her place (ATK 1800). _But that's all I can do thanks to Cold Wave_. "I end my turn."

The Other Alexis reached for her deck, the frost that had formed on the field melting away. "I draw," she stated, "First I activate my Dragon's effect to freeze your Cyber Tutubon." The Dragon opened its maw a third time, freezing the Tutubon as it had the Tutu. "Then I tribute my Blizzard Dragon to summon my White Night Queen." The Blizzard Dragon disappeared in a similar fashion to the Cyber Tutu only for a great howl of freezing wind to blow as a blue skinned woman clad in a dress formed of ice and snow white cloak appeared in front of the Other Alexis (ATK 2100). "I activate White Night Queens effect," Other Alexis added, "Once per turn I can target and destroy one of your set cards…so I'll erase the leftmost card." The Queen pointed towards the targeted card, a blizzard roaring as it was blown away, frozen and then shattered. "Battle! White Night Queen attacks Cyber Tutubon!" A second blizzard howled through the room, flying towards the frozen Tutubon…

"I activate the Trap Doble Passe!" Alexis interjected, "I change your attack to a direct attack…and you take damage equal to the attack of the monster you tried to attack!" The Blizzard howled past the frozen Tutubon and towards Alexis, the cold wind cutting her to the bone as her LP dropped to 1900. But as soon as the gale had died down, a stream of red energy erupted from her trap card and struck the Other Alexis, whose LP slipped to 2200.

"You think you've saved your monster, but you haven't," The Other Alexis noted, "I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

Alexis drew her next card, her eyes widening as a plan formed in her head. "I activate the Ritual Spell Machine Angel Ritual from my hand!" Alexis declared, a large metal goblet appearing in front of her. "With it I can sacrifice the Cyber Angel Idaten in my hand to summon another Cyber Angel monster!" An orb of light flew into the goblet, from which a torrent of fire erupted upwards into the Sky. "Angel of Healing, descend now and lend me your grace!" The fire landed onto the ground. "I Ritual Summon…Cyber Angel Natasha!" The fire dissipated, revealing a being with a four-armed female upper body and a horse-like lower body, a tailed whip in one of her hands (DEF 1000). "Due to Cyber Angel Idaten being used as tribute, her effect also activates, adding 1000 points to the attack and defence of all my Ritual Monsters." Natasha laughed as she glowed and smiled (DEF 1000 -> 2000). "Now for Natasha's effect," Alexis continued, "Once per turn, Natasha can grant me life points equal to half the attack points of a chosen monster…so I choose her!" Alexis now glowed as her LP climbed back up to 2900. "Now I end my turn."

The Other Alexis smiled. "I don't know that card," The Other Alexis mused, "But if all it does is restore Life Points, then I'm afraid you're out of luck." She drew her next card. "I pay 800 life points to activate the Spell Brain Control!" The Other Alexis's LP slunk down to 1400 as the card appeared in front of her. "I can take control of one of your monsters…and I pick your Cyber Tutubon!" Waves of psychic energy invisibly flew out from the card, striking the Cyber Tutubon, the female monster's eyes glazing over as she leaped into the air, landing onto the Other Alexis's field. "Now I'll tribute both your Tutubon and my White Night Queen to summon the ultimate monster given to me by Master Sartorius…White Night Dragon." Both the monsters the Other Alexis's field disappeared as a giant stalagmite of Ice erupted from the ground, shattering to reveal a thing, crystalline ice dragon (ATK 3000). "Next I'll be equipping it with two spells; Fairy Meteor Crush…and White Veil." First the dragon glowed with a deep pink aura and then it's blue icy appearance turned a deep silver. "You should remember what White Veil does; whenever a monster that wears it attacks, my opponent cannot activate any Spells or Traps. As for the other spell," The Other Alexis narrowed her eyes, "When my monster battles a monster with less defence than its attack, my opponent still takes damage." Alexis steeled herself. "Battle! White Night Dragon attacks Cyber Angel Natasha!"

The Ice dragon roared, releasing its own deadly frozen breath towards the centaur maiden, Natasha flash freezing and then crumbling in white powder. But the colds cruel train didn't stop at Natasha, a trail of icicles running along the ground as the wind once more cut into Alexis, the woman yelling as her LP dropped back to 1900.

"I end my turn," the Other Alexis stated coldly, watching as her counterpart struggled to stand, her cold breath showing, "Do you understand now?" the Other asked, "Do you understand the power you wielded as the right hand of the Light?" She gestured to White Night Dragon. "The power that I will restore to you?"

Alexis looked up at the dragon, recalling how she had once used it as Sartorius's puppet. "I…understand now…" she began, the Other smiling warmly for the first time, "…I understand how weak I was back then…and how much stronger I am now. Stronger than you'll ever be!" Alexis grinned confidently, standing tall. "Especially since I know I'm gonna win now."

The Other tilted her head, confused. "How?" she asked, "You have no cards in your hand, no cards on the field and nothing in your deck can turn this around." But Alexis kept grinning.

"It's not what's in my hand or in my deck," Alexis rebutted, "It's what's in my Graveyard. What you put in there…or rather what I let you put in there." The Other was confused…until she realized the mistake she'd made last round. "I knew you couldn't resist summoning that Dragon and equipping it with White Veil; it's what you were programmed to do," Alexis explained, "And I didn't get a card strong enough to fight it head on, so I had to find another way to defeat it…but then I drew Natasha." Alexis's graveyard began to glow. "Under most circumstances," Alexis continued, "Natasha's second ability, which negates attacks against any Ritual Monsters I control, would've been enough to stall out your dragon until I drew something to destroy either it or White Veil…but then I remembered it's third ability…" Two cards slid out of Alexis's graveyard, one of which she slid into a pocket on her jacket. "…so by banishing my Cyber Angel Idaten from my graveyard, I can Special Summon my Cyber Angel Natasha back to my field!" A glow appeared before Alexis as Natasha rose from the ground (DEF 1000). Alexis pointed at the White Night Dragon. "And when Natasha is summoned with this effect, I can take control of one of your monsters…like White Night Dragon!" Natasha lashed out with the whip she held, the tails extending into great ropes of light that wrapped around the White Night Dragon, pulling it onto Alexis's field.

"Battle!" Alexis declared, "White Night Dragon attacks you directly!" The Dragon roared a second time, loosing its terrible cold breath towards the Other, the brainwashed woman unable to understand what had happened…and screaming in fear as her LP dropped to 0, her body flying back several meters as she landed on her back. Alexis sighed with relief as her Duel Disk disengaged, before walking over to her defeated counterpart. The Other looked up to Alexis, her eyes still dull…though now with a spark of her old life, of the pride and confidence she had once possessed as the Queen of Obelisk Blue.

"…how?" she weakly asked, "How did you…become so strong?"

Alexis smiled at her other self. "It was never easy," she answered, "Things weren't easy, even after my wardrobe change, and sometimes I faltered…and sometimes I still do. But with the help of those close to me, both old," she paused, sighing and smiling, "…and new, I can find that I'm stronger than even I think." The Other now smiled, a tear sliding down her face onto the floor. "What's wrong?" Alexis asked.

"…I know it's too late for this," The Other replied, "…but you're exactly who I wanted to be." The Other Alexis closed her eyes, exhaling as the door beyond her opened for Alexis. The Teacher smiled once more before walking through the doorway. As she stepped down another white marble hall, a familiar wave of purple light flowed towards her, Alexis closing her eyes as she braced for the impact…


	13. Night of Reflections Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being enveloped by a strange light, Alexis is confronted by another Alexis in a world ruled by the Society of Light. After a fierce duel, the teacher emerged victorious. Meanwhile Yugami and Zael remain locked in their duel against Myr, having seemingly gained the upper hand. But what tricks remain in the woman's deck? And how will these students handle them?

Myr glared at the pair of Students and the monsters that stood in front of them. Where once her Icon had stood, there was now an empty space in front of her three spells, her remaining 1900 LP now quite vulnerable. In front of Yugami, defending his 2100 LP was his Overload Magician (ATK 2500) and in front of Zael and her 3100 LP were a pair of monsters, Dela the Dasher (ATK 2200) and Yorm the Yowler (DEF 2100). Previously, she had encountered no difficulty from this city and its inhabitants, even from one of these students peers. She quietly ground her teeth, her eyes darting from one to the other as she planned her next move. _Yugami has fewer life points…but Zael has more monsters. But my hand is empty and I have no monsters…_

"It's my move," Myr stated, "Draw!" She slid the top card from her deck before looking at it…and then she chuckled. And then she laughed. "Since it's my standby phase, I can assign two Divine Counters to any monster I choose…and I choose Overload Magician and Dela the Dasher!" An orb appeared behind each monster. "Now I activate my Spell Incarnation of the Deepworld Goddess!" The ground shook as a circle of deep blue light appeared on the ground, surrounding by patterns of glowing symbols and letters of a language neither student could recognise. "Now by banishing my Icon of the Deepworld Goddess from my graveyard, I can special summon the strongest monster in my entire deck!" A silhouette of a winged humanoid appeared out of the circle looming over both Yugami and Zael's monsters, its eyes aglow with mystical light. "Now arise Deepworld Goddess - Ourloum of Vengeance!" The shadows around the silhouette burst appart, revealing a cyan-skinned figure clad in a white robe, a pair of dark purple wings sprouting from her back (ATK 3000).

Zael smirked. "3000 attack points?" Zael asked, mockingly, "That's no big deal; if you try attack Dela, her ability will lower your Monster's attack down to 2000…and Yugami can take 500 points of damage, no worries."

But now Myr smirked. "Who said it would have 3000 attacks points?" Zael frowned, gesturing for Myr to go on. "My Deepworld Goddess gains 300 attack points for every divine counter on the field." Yugami gasped, looking to his Overload Magician and then to Dela the Dasher. Ourloum then glowed as a sinister purple aura, the massive monster giggling as its power grew (ATK 3000 -> 3600). "Battle! Ourloum attacks Overload Magician!"

"In that instant, I activate my Trap; Battle Howl of the Pack!" Zael interjected, one of her face downs flipping upwards, "Since you've declared an attack while I control a Beo-Wolve monster in attack position, I can change the target of your attack to that monster…so your attack will be pointed at Dela the Dasher! And then Dela's ability activates, lowering Ourloums attack by 1000 points until the end of the Battle Phase!" Ourloum looked from the Overload Magician to Dela as the twin-headed canine warrior howled and roared at her. The Goddess gathered a massive sphere of purple energy before launching it towards Dela. Then the canine's second head roared as before, shrinking the sphere (ATK 3600 -> 2600) before impacting Dela and exploding, the smoke quickly dissipating to reveal Dela still intact, but her fur smouldering lightly, Zael then grunting as her LP dropped to 2700.

"I end my turn," Myr declared, shrugging, "And don't forget that I still have my Wrath of the Deepworld Goddess in play…and there's two Divine Counters on the field, so you'll both be taking 600 points of damage!" Both students yelled as a dark aura surrounded them, Yugami's LP dropping to 1500 while Zael's slide to 2100. Myr laughed. "Where's your bravado now, children?" Myr mocked, "Come on…fight me more! Give me the pleasure of utterly crushing you!"

…………………….

Kurgos groaned as beads of sweat slid now his brow, the aging man now kneeling on the rooftop a hotel near the fairgrounds, his eyes flipping between three spheres that hovered around him, orbiting him as a purple light glowed from the palm of the glove he now wore on his left hand. His breathing was haggard, it becoming increasingly slower and heavier as his eyes shifted from each orb to the next, studying the events depicted within; in one, he saw a stranger battling against a dark counterpart from another possibility. In the second, he beheld the teacher confronting her past by facing another potential fate that could have been. And in the third, the one he focussed most intensely on, was Myr, still locking combat with the two students Marisal had taken such an interest to.

His colleague had been right; regardless of the Archduke's impatience, loosing Myr had been a mistake. Secrecy had always been the key to success…and it was not Myr's specialty. In a time of war, a period of battle, she might serve well…but not now, not here…not yet.

"…that looks taxing," came a soft voice from just behind Kurgos. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Maria standing there. Kurgos smiled softly, his right hand dropping to support his body. Maria walked over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder, before her eyes studied each of the three orbs. "You know a man of your age shouldn't be trying to sustain more than one temporal intervention, let alone three simultaneously."

Kurgos sighed. "I had hoped…the proximity might have lessened the burden…somewhat," he weakly replied, "…but I guess I am…getting too old for this…" Maria continued to watch the Orbs, Kurgos noting where her attention lay. "…dutiful as ever…," he mused, "…the Teacher is more formidable than I realised…the Stranger stronger than you expected…and the students…"

"…Myr won't get another turn, will she?" Maria asked. Kurgos shook his head. Maria stood up and looked towards the Fair.

"Marisal…" Kurgos quickly noted, coughing as he tried to stand up, only to fall onto his rear, "…don't be too…harsh…" To this, Maria said nothing, instead walking way towards the entryway to the roof. Kurgo weakly chuckled. "…You're a frightening ally…I'd hate to see what you're like…as an enemy then…"

……………………..

Yugami gulped as he looked at the cards in his hand, the card on the field and then over to Zael, the dark skinned student watching him. _This is bad. On her next turn, Myr will get two more Divine Counters which she can place on our monsters…and when that happens Zael and I will take 1200 points of damage_. He looked at his Duel Disk. _I won't survive her next turn…_

"What's wrong, Yugami?" Zael asked, stirring Yugami from his thoughts. Yugami looked back to Zael, noting the concern in her eyes. Yugami looked at Ourloum again and then back to Zael. "Got a plan?"

"Zael," Yugami replied, "If I can destroy that Deepworld Goddess this turn," Yugami paused, gulping, "Can I count on you to finish Myr off?"

Zael nodded. "Guaranteed."

Yugami reached for his deck. Now I just need the right card. "My turn," he declared, "I draw!" He didn't look as he drew his card, breathing outwards as he did so…before opening his eyes to behold what he had drawn…a confident smile creeping onto his face. "I activate my Overload Meltdown!" The Overload Magician glowed red as an image of the Spell Card appeared behind him. "I can tribute an Overload monster on my field and pay any amount of Life Points greater than 1000 and then add that to my Monster's attack score," Yugami explained, "Then I target a monster on your field and if my total is greater…then your monster is destroyed!" Myr gasped in alarm. "I pay 1200 life points and tribute my Overload Magician, which means a total of 3700." A red glow surrounded Yugami as his LP dropped to 300.

"B-But you can't!" Myr exclaimed, stammering in panic, "M-My Blessing of the Deepworld Goddess prevents the destruction of all monsters with Divine Counters! And your Overload Magician has one!"

But Yugami remained smiling. "Tributing a monster doesn't count as destruction," Yugami replied, "Which means your spell does nothing. And without a Divine Counter of her own, Ourloum can be." The Overload Magician transformed into a red orb that flew back into the Overload Meltdown spell…and moments later the card glowed white hot before a jet of lava erupted from it, striking Ourloum, the Deepworld Goddess shrieking in alarm before exploding. Myr sank to her knees before looking at Yugami. "With that, I end my turn."

"S-so what?" Myr yelled, "On my next turn I'll put two Divine Counters on Zael's monsters and when I end my turn your life points will drop to nothing!!!"

"…who says you're getting a next turn, lady?" Zael rebutted, Myr looking to her in alarm, "I promised Yugami I'd finish you off in this one and I meant it!" Zael grinned, reaching for her deck. "My turn, I draw!" Zael slid the top card from her deck. "I activate my set card, Howling in the Hills!" The face down card flipped up. "By returning a Beo-Wolve monster I control back to its owner's hand," Zael explained, "I can negate the effects of all monsters currently on the field. So I'm calling back my Yorm the Yowler!" Yorm transformed into a beam which flew back towards Zael hand, forming into its card, just as small sparks of lightning began to dance through each players field, Dela seemingly laughing as it struck her. "And since my Dela the Dasher's effects have been negated," Zael went on, "She returns to my extra deck and I can summon a Beo-Wolve monster from my Extra deck with the same level except Dela the Dasher…and like with Yugami's spell, this doesn't count as destruction so your Spells do squat." Myr said nothing, merely watching in horror as Dela vanished from the field and another card slid out of Zael's extra deck. "So I call back my Dela the Dasher…and I special summon my Helm the Hunter!" Where Dela had once stood, there was now another bipedal wolf, clad in a torn tunic, holding a worn Halberd in his left claw, his left eye forever closed with a distinct scar on his face (ATK 2100).

"Battle!" Zael yelled, pointing at Myr, "Helm the Hunter attacks you directly!" Helm snarled before leaping up into the air, howling as he did so, his halberd pointed directly at Myr. The weapon struck her, Myr screaming in pain and panic as her LP emptied to 0 and she was sent flying backwards through the door behind her, landing on the ground with a violent thud.

Zael grinned, shooting Yugami a thumbs-up as the pair's Duel Disks disengaged, the image of the card vanishing in front of them. Yugami smiled at Zael before looking towards the now open door. Beyond Myr he could see a hallway which ended in a mirror, before gapsing in panic.

"Z-Zael!" Yugami exclaimed, pointing at the mirror, "There's no door! We're trapped!"

But to this, Zael smirked. "We're not trapped," Zael noted, walking forwards towards Myr, "All we gotta do is get the info on how to escape from Miss Psychopath here." Yugami hesitated, noting Zael's hand clenched into a fist, before nodding in agreement and walking up with her. Myr sat up, her eyes wide and watery. Zael grinned, cracking her knuckles…before gasping as the mirror at the end of the hall began to shake…and then it shattered and from it a wave of purple light flooded the hallway, enveloping the trio…

…………………..

"Yugami!" cried a voice, muffled as the youths ears rang, his vision still dark. "YUGAMI!!!" they cried again, this time louder and clearer, his vision returning to him as his hearing settled. "Yugami!" cried Rain a third time, her hands gripping his shirt while she shook him. "Say something," she exclaimed, "Say anything!"

"…would you prefer something or anything?" Yugami asked in reply, Rain ceasing her shaking of the youth…and smiling warmly.

"Thank goodness," Rain replied, hugging him. Yugami looked around. He was back in the house of mirrors, seemingly in some round chamber at the centre. Alongside Rain, he could see Alexis leaning against a mirror, smiling at him, clearly relieved, as well as Zael, standing in one of the openings that led into the room. Loud footsteps alerted Yugami to the return of Karyu, the young man entering via the furthest opening, clearly the one visitors were meant to depart through.

"Did you find her?" Alexis asked, stepping away from the mirror she was leaning on.

Karyu shook his head. "Nothing," he answered, "…but she couldn't have gotten too far." Karyu looked to Yugami, nodding at him before looking back to Alexis. "I'm going to meet up with Jet and we'll sweep the nearby blocks. You get these kids home." Alexis nodded in reply, watching as Karyu left before turning back to the students.

"Alright you three," Alexis stated, "I think we've had enough excitement for one night." Rain nodded in agreement while Zael shrugged. "Come on, I'll give you all a lift."

……………………..

Myr panted as she sat leaning against the alleyway wall, her eyes darting to either approach as she hid between a dumpster and pile of boxes. Normally, she'd have slipped away by now…but her recent appearance had stirred up a hornets nest of activity, the local authorities clearly attempting to track her down. Once she'd gathered her strength, she'd be able to return to the Director's Building, to Marisal. There she could wait until this all died down and then…

"There you are!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Myr gasped, standing up from her hiding place to see Maria standing down the alley from her. Myr smiled, tears forming in her eyes, before she ran up to Maria, embracing the well-dressed woman in a warm embrace. Maria sighed, returning the hug and reaching one hand up the back of Myr's hand to gently pet her. "You know," Maria continued, "You can be quite a pain to track when you want to be."

"I'm sorry, Sister," Myr replied, sobbing a little, "I'm sorry for making things harder for you. I…I just wanted to be helpful." Maria continued petting her. "You were right about them," Myr continued, "Both of them; they're phenomenal." Maria lowered on hand to her pocket. "They'll both be of great use to the plan."

Maria withdrew something from her pocket. "Yes, I know they will," she replied, Myr smiling happily…before gasping as she a cold chill envelop her, a purple glow surrounding her. She stepped back, releasing Maria from her hug, her eyes wide in horror as the Director pointed a ring adorned with a small glowing, purple crystal at her. "…but they'll be a part on my plan," Maria added, "You on the other hand…are a liability I can't afford." Myr screamed in panic, trying to run…but it was too late as the purple glow enveloped her completely, causing her form to shrink and reshape…into the form of a card. The light then vanished, leaving a card in its wake, the small item then drifting down to the ground as Maria approached, bent down and retrieved it. It looked akin to a Duel Monsters card, but instead of artwork, numbers and text…it held only an image; that of Myr, her expression forever locked into a visage of despair…


	14. Illusions Invitation

Screams of panic echoed through the air as Karyu rode through the battered streets, his eyes wide in horror as he beheld the statues that had once been civilians and duellists, expertly weaving his Duel Runner here and there, in and about each set of obstacles. Fire danced and spread from building to building as the images of Duel Monsters, now manifested as real, flew here and there, laying waste to all that dared to remain in their presence. Occasionally, he beheld another monster move to challenge them…but only to fall as another duellist screamed before paying the consequences of defeat.

His advance came to a screeching halt as he saw what had been a trio of busses now pressed and melded together messily, as though they had collided after being super-heated. And standing atop it was a tall figure Karyu recognised all too well; tall, clad in a long coat worn over a suit of black armour, a black duel disk trimmed with silver on his left arm, activated as his monsters laid waste to the field of a trio of Duellists.

"Ehehehe," the figure cackled, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" The duellists screamed as their LP dropped to 0, the figure then stretching out his gauntlet-clad right arm as a dark purple light enveloped the trio as they panicked and ran…but within a mere three paces their skin and clothes had transmuted into stone. "…How pointless," the figure mused before looking over his shoulder to Karyu, his sinister grin turning to a warm, almost affectionate, smile, "Ah, Balta's son." The figure turned, disengaging his Duel Disk. "I don't recall summoning you to this place."

"…You didn't." Karyu replied. The figure raised an eyebrow, his glowing eyes fixed upon Karyu, the young man feeling his whole body tense up in panic before this figures gaze.

"Ha! Even Aidolos or Myr wouldn't dare address me like that," the figured chuckled, "As I didn't summon you, do enlighten me as to why you've come here?" Karyu looked down, his breathing sharp, almost cutting as he struggled beneath that man's gaze.

"…To ask you to stop," Karyu replied, the figure's smile widening, "Our enemies are beaten, their nations broken…the world is already yours…" The figure's lips parted slightly, revealing his teeth in a sinister smirk. "This purge…it's a waste." Karyu looked down. "And our people…the future they hoped for is-"

"The battle isn't over yet, Karyu," the figure replied, reaching out his right hand as if beckoning Karyu to approach, "Not until all trace of hope, all sparks of resistance are crushed." The figure's expression turned solemn. "Even if it's obviously pointless to your or I," he explained, "As long as they hold the faintest belief that victory is somehow still achievable…they'll fight to end." The figure looked down. "…A lesson I've learned all too well." The figure reached into his pocket and withdrew a card, staring at it for a few moments. "And the price…"

Karyu looked down before gasping as he heard footsteps approaching at a running pace, a few voices yelling out words of encouragement. Duellists, coming as the figure had clearly known they would, whether to claim victory or hold the line…it didn't matter. Karyu need only look around to know what their fate would be. He whirred up the engine of his Duel Runner…only for the figure to leap down in front of him, hand raised, signalling him to stop.

"…Though I may bear one," the figure stated, "I would keep you from having a merciless heart…for that future you seem to see so clearly." Five more duellists appeared, engaging their disks as the figure activated theirs, sliding five cards from their deck. The figure quickly looked at his cards, sliding four into his graveyard before activating the fifth, a menacing silhouette rising from the ground between him and the duellists.

"Ehehehehehehe…..GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

……………

Karyu shot upwards, sitting up from his laying position, sweat dripping down his brow and body, his eyes darting around to find himself not in a burning city…but instead in the garage he had quickly come to call home, laying atop a futon, his Duel Runner not too far from him. He sighed with relief, slipping down the thin blanket covering, revealing he was clad only in a pair of boxer shorts, to better allow his body to cool. As he beathed, panting a little, he felt a dryness in his throat. He sighed, standing up and walking out of the garage and into the hallway of his host, turning right into the adjoined kitchen and living area.

Walking into the kitchen he found a washed cup and quickly filled it from the tap. He smiled as placing the glass to his lips and began to drink. Running water; something he had once considered a luxury was such a commonality here. Indeed everything here was so peaceful compared to his home…and it no longer surprised him that this was the case. He quickly rinsed the glass out before depositing it upside now next to sink. And then he turned and walked back towards the garage to-

"…bad dreams again?" spoke the soft voice of Alexis, Karyu turning to find the woman leaning against the wall, clad only in a plain white singlet top and panties. He said nothing, prompting Alexis to smile a bit and walk towards him. "Hard to imagine a tough guy like you being afraid of anything," Alexis mused, quickly and quietly closing the distance, "So what is it that's got you so worked up?"

Karyu thought for a moment. "…just a memory," Karyu answered, "When I was younger…naïve." Alexis raised an eyebrow, a slight smile forming on her lips.

"Feeling homesick?" Alexis asked, sliding closer.

Karyu shook his head. "…Trust me on this," he replied, "I could never miss it. I never will."

"…well, if it helps, I'm glad you're here," Alexis stated. Karyu turned just in time for Alexis to slide up to him, wrapping her arms around him. Karyu blinked for a moment before Alexis quickly pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened…and then she slid back. "There," she purred, "That should help you sleep a little better." Alexis giggled before turning around and waving over her shoulder…to which Karyu smiled, before returning back to the garage. As Alexis reached her door she stopped, eyes widening, her hand rising to her lips…

…………….

"You're really asking that?" barked a voice over Maria's phone, the woman calmly sitting in her seat, sipping at a cup of coffee, her monitor showing a feed of Kurgos resting in the buildings medical room. She smiled, looking at the card of her sister on her desk. Myr was no longer an issue and Kurgos would be drained for a few days still. Now was the time for her to put her plan into motion. It might be the only chance she truly got.

"Indeed I am…Mr. Kaiba," Maria replied, "Did you mishear me, perhaps?"

"I heard you loud and clear," Seto Kaiba responded, "What I am confused about is why you'd think I'd humor such a request." Maria chuckled, causing Kaiba to growl at her. "KaibaCorp Duel Disks have always debuted at KaibaCorp events or facilities…so why would I let your tournament be used to showcase my new product?"

Maria hummed for a few moments. "…because it's the best time and place for you to do so, Mr Kaiba," Maria answered, "Last time I heard at the KaibaCorp Investors call, you don't have an event of such scale planned." Kaiba grunted in frustration. "I mean, I suppose you could funnel them into Duel Academy," Maria continued, "But nothing would draw more attention than the largest tournament Industrial Illusions has hosted since Duellist Kingdom." Maria changed her display on her monitor to bring up a list of names. "And, as fate would have it," Maria noted, "The planned start of the Industrial Illusions Duellist Nation happens to coincide with the anniversary of the late Maximillian Pegasus's passing. Even you would have to admit it would be a rather bad look if you refused to honour the memory of Duel Monster's creator by refusing my request?"

"…Fine," Kaiba replied, "I'll use your tournament to advertise my new Duel Disks." Kaiba chuckled. "Afterall, if the product fails…it does affect your bottom line too, since it'll be hard to sell cards if your tournament is a flop." Maria smiled, leaning back into her chair. "…Are you inviting that brat to participate, given that he's Pegasus's heir?"

Maria closed her eyes. "That's a rather harsh word to refer to the second largest shareholder in Industrial Illusions, after myself of course," Maria answered, "But I have extended an invitation to him…among others…"

"…Like who?"

………………..

Yugami fidgeted in his chair as he finished jotting down the notes Alexis had written on the classroom chalkboard. His thoughts darted back and forth between Alexis's lesson on the Zera cards history and the events of the previous night. Of course his mother had been panicking when he'd been slow to return home, but at least Alexis's presence had managed to defuse the situation. He and Zael had defeated Myr and the woman had confessed to Rain that she'd been the one to turn Clyde into a card. Yet, despite Myr having lost, Clyde hadn't returned. None of her alleged victims had.

"Now let's review," Alexis called out, "Who here can tell me the card required to summon Zera the Mant?" A few of the students raised their hand, though none faster than Rain. Alexis sighed, raising her hand and running her finger through the air as she selected a student…settling on Rain. "Rain!"

Rain stood up. "Zera Ritual, Ms Rhodes," Rain answered. Alexis nodded, Rain sitting down.

"Oh my," cooed a familiar, flirty voice, followed by an enthusiastic bit of clapping, all eyes shifting to the classroom doorway…where Sin was standing. "Forgive the interruption, Lil' Lexie," Sin cooed, "But I've got something for some of your students." In Sin's hands were a pair of envelopes. "Zael Callhourn, Yugami Tousuka, can you please come here for a second?" Zael shot to her feet, Yugami a little slower to rise in comparison, but both made their way to the front. Sin giggled a little before handing them an envelope each.

"What're these supposed to be?" Zael asked. Yugami opened his envelope…his eyes widening as he saw the contents.

"Invitations," Sin answered, "To Industrial Illusions upcoming tournament, Duellist Nation." The class all gasped in unison, Alexis's chalk dropping from her hand. Sin looked up at Alexis and smiled. "Don't worry, Lexie," Sin purred, reaching into her pocket and pulling out two more envelopes, "I've got one for you and Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome too…courtesy of Director McGillis." The class muttered among themselves. "Don't get too upset, kiddies," Sin added, "This tournament isn't just invite only; there will be an open call for duellist looking to win one of the remaining spots this weekend…so study hard and bring your A-Game."

Yugami smiled, before looking back to Rain…his friend smiling, but the concern in her eyes obvious to him.

………………..

The old man's eyes opened as he exhaled slowly, his hands loosening on his arm rest. The stone throne room was dimly lit by a pair of large brazier atop two pillars on each side of the room. Purple runes and gems glowed around his throne as his sea blue eyes fixed upon a figure kneeling before him; a petite young woman with long, pale blue hair and sea blue eyes, her pale skin standing out in the dim illumination of the room, a white robe contrasting the dark brown one worn by the old man.

"You summoned me, Archduke?" The young woman greeted, her voice low and near monotonous.

"Indeed I did, young priestess," the elder replied, "Your services are required for the sake of our future." He reached into his robe, producing and envelope, skilfully tossing it to the woman, the envelope landing a few inches in front of her. "You're required in New Grange City," he explained, "This document Kurgos sent me before his recent indisposition…it troubles me…I believe Marisal may be acting against our interests."

"So I am…to deal with her?" the girl replied.

The elder slowly shook his head. "Not yet," he replied, "Kurgos has reported something more important…he may have found the lost vessel…"

The girl looked up into the Archduke's eyes, smiling hungrily...


	15. Prelude to Competition 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dulliest Nation Tournament has been announced...and Yugami has been officially invited to participate by Director Maria McGillis, alongside Zael, Alexis and Karyu. But what is this tournament and what is Maria planning with it?

The young boy hummed as he read the comic, laying upon the lawn chair by the pool next to the castle of the late Maximillian Pegasus. His platinum blonde hair was gently blown by the breeze as he eyes scanned the colourful images of the rebooted Funny Bunny series, laughing as he beheld the hilarious hare once again escape the long paw of the law though some over the top hijinks.

A pair of footsteps stirred the youth from his reading, turning to his left to see a young woman with black hair tied up into a neat bun approaching. She wore a black dress over which was a frilly white apron. In her hands she carried a tray with a pair of platters. He smiled, closing his comic and laying it down upon a nearby table, sitting up and face the approaching maid.

"Two platters today, Eve?" he asked, the maid nodding.

"Yes, young master," she respectfully replied, "The first is your midday meal," she explained, lifting the lid from the first platter to reveal several slices of ham with a side of mash potato and other vegetables. The youth sighed dreamily, eyeing off the meal. "The other," Eve continued, lifting up the other lid…to reveal an envelope sealed with the official insignia of Industrial Illusions.

"What's that about?" the youth asked, picking it up, noting it was addressed with his name; Lyles Crawford. Before Eve could answer, he'd already opened up the envelope and began to read. "Duellist Nation?" Lyles asked, "A tournament in memory of Uncle Max? And I'm invited…"

Eve sighed, noticing the energy in the youths eyes. "Shall I get the archive loaded so you can get to building a deck after lunch, Master Crawford?"

Lyles thought for a moment before looking over to the comic. "No need," Lyles answered, "I already know what deck I'm going to use."

…………………….

Rain sighed as she sat outside the school library, alternating between looking through her cards and reviewing both the notes she'd been taking down in class and her personal notes. She looked up for a moment, watching her peers duel during the practical period, occasionally jotting down specific moves and combinations that she saw, before returning back to her studies…but always her gaze would turn to the large digital calendar-clock on the wall of a small shopping complex across the street, and her thoughts would drift to one thing; the coming weekend. The open call for the Duellist Nation tournament. She looked at her cards, then to her notes and then to the time…and then, through the crowd of her fellow students and the holographic images of their monsters, to Yugami.

"….You know," a voice Rain recognised began, "I find you learn more about duelling by duelling." She looked up to see Karyu in his riding suit, leaning against the wall next to her seat. "Taking notes and watching can only get you so far." Rain frowned.

"How'd you get in here?" she asked, sharply, "You're not staff and you're not family."

Karyu sighed, reaching into his riding jacket and pulling out a laminated card. "Visitors pass," Karyu answered, "Alexis asked to borrow something from me for her lesson and then rang me saying I could pick it up during Duelling Period."

"And what did Ms. Rhodes need to borrow from a jobless bum like you?" Rain asked, recalling her first viewing of Karyu duelling; resisting a police officer just doing their job. Karyu noted the cutting tone in her voice, his eyes widening slightly, before smiling softly. He returned the visitors pass back to where it had previously rested before reaching into a card holster on his beck and withdrawing a deck from it, showing it to rain. "Nice try," Rain remarked, "But Ms. Rhodes didn't show us any Ancient Gear cards in class today. It was a lesson on Fusion; specifically alternative methods to summoning Fusion Monsters."

But now Karyu's smile formed into a grin. "And I imagine, when it came to actually showing cards," Karyu replied, "She put a lot of emphasis on Fusion Substitute Monsters." Rain looked away, pulling up her notes from class…before her eyes silently widened in shock. "To name a few; The Dark - Hex Sealed Fusion, Mystical Sheep #1, King of the Swamp." Karyu stopped looking at Rain, the student's eyes flicking back to him momentarily. "And she showed you how you could use them in conjunction with other cards to summon the likes of Dark Paladin, Rabid Horseman and Labyrinth Tank…though she only actually demonstrated Dark Paladin using The Dark - Hex Sealed Fusion and Dark Magician."

Rain dropped all pretence of denial now, looking at him in a mixture of amazement…and horror. "How…how did you know that?" Rain asked.

"Because I built this deck when I was about your age," Karyu replied, "As for why Alexis had it in class…well with the upcoming examination period, study and trial decks bookings here at the school are a bit…cut throat." Rain nodded; that made sense…and the upcoming tournament probably wasn't helping either. "The deck Alexis had booked hadn't been returned last night, so last night she was scrambling around trying to assemble a decent enough deck to cover her lesson plan…so I offered to loan her my first deck."

"…wait, you mean to tell me you'd never used a deck before that one?" Rain asked.

"…I'd used decks before that one," Karyu answered, "But that was the first I built on my own." Rain nodded, looking back to her notes on it. It wasn't bad, by any means, it did what it needed to do. But compared to what she'd learned about his Ancient Gear Deck…"Now it's your turn to answer a question, little miss," Karyu stated, "Why are you sitting over here, covering theory, when you could be over there, practicing it?"

Rain sighed. "Besides maybe Yugami and Zael," Rain replied, "I've beaten everyone there dozens of times."

Karyu cocked his head. "So?"

Rain sighed again, louder, her frustration showing. "So," she answered, again with the cutting tone, "I've learned all I can from them. And since Yugami and Zael got invited to the Duellist Nation tournament, everyone wants to duel them…so there's no one over there worth duelling." Rain closed her eyes…and then gasped as she heard the familiar sound of a duel disk activating. She opened her eyes looked up, seeing Karyu removing his usual deck from his Duel Disk and sliding the loaned deck into it instead. "Wh-what are you…?"

"…living up to the lessons of my teacher," Karyu quickly replied, "He told me that you can battle an opponent a hundred times over and still learn something new from them on the hundred and first." Karyu grinned. "Now get ready, Rain," he continued, "Because I'm not as gentle a teacher as Alexis!"

Rain looked at him, thinking. "You seriously want to use that Deck against me?" Rain asked, "Ms Rhodes did hand it out for us to look at so I know what's in it."

But Karyu kept grinning. "Good," Karyu quickly shot back, "Then that should make you a tenth as knowledgeable about it as me."

Rain sighed, grabbing her Duel Disk. "Let's get this over with," she replied, walking out towards the practical area until the two found a spare court. She then slid her deck into her Duel Disk, the device shuffling it before fully activating. As their LP set to 4000 and they drew the first five cards from their decks, a number of students looked over to see Rain and Karyu face off…including Yugami from one side of the court and Zael from the other. Several duels ended abruptly so that the two quickly gained something of an audience.

"Lady's first," Rain declared, looking at her cards and then to Karyu, "I'll set one monster face down." A horizontal face down card appeared in front of Rain. "Then I set another card face down." A second face down, this one laying vertically, appeared behind her first card. "It's your move."

Karyu nodded, looking at his cards. Hello again. Been a while, hasn't it? "I draw," Karyu stated, drawing a card, "I'll start off by summoning Breaker the Magical Warrior!" A man in ornate red armour and a flowing cape appeared, holding a sword and shield in his hands (ATK 1600). "You probably know this, since you got to look at this deck during class," Karyu explained, "But when Breaker is normal summoned, he gains a Spell Counter which increases his attack points by 300!" Breaker glowed briefly (ATK 1600 -> 1900).

But Rain grinned. _Oh, I knew about it. It's why I set my Obnoxious Celtic Guard; it can't be destroyed by monsters with 1900 or more attack points!_ She looked to her set card. _And even if he special summons a monster that is weaker, my Magical Cylinder trap will reflect his attack right back at him._

"I'll now activate Breaker's effect," Karyu declared, Rain gasping, "By removing the Spell Counter, and returning his attack back to their original value, I can destroy one Spell or Trap on the field…and there is only one." Karyu pointed to Rain's set card. Breaker glowed again as the magical energy transferred from him to his sword (ATK 1900 -> 1600)…and then he swung it, launching an arc of magical energy towards rains set card, slicing through the card when then shattered and vanished. "I now equip Breaker with my Fairy Meteor Crush spell, the magic of which enables Breaker to deal piercing damage in battle." Rain's eyes widened as Karyu grinned. "Battle! Breaker attacks your set monster!" Breaker charged forward, shield leading, sword raised until he drew near the set monster card, bringing his sword down. It flipped, revealing the armoured Obnoxious Celtic Guard, who attempted to raise his own sword in defence but was a moment too slow, Breaker cleaving the elven figure in two before the image shattered apart, Breaker leaping back to Karyu's field as Rain's LP decreased to 3600. "I'll now set two cards and end my turn." Two face downs appeared behind breaker as Karyu looked over to Rain. "I'm surprised, Ms Marne," Karyu mockingly noted, "For someone who supposedly knows every card in this deck and every combo therein…that move seemed to surprise you. You can't tell me that you didn't have something else that could've saved your Celtic Guard?"

Rain eyed the remaining cards in her hand…specifically Waboku. _He's not wrong._ "My move, I draw," she replied, looking at her next card and nodding, "I summon the Grim Mystical Elf!" A pale blue skinned maiden appeared, wearing a black dress, her hair messy and dishevelled in appearance (ATK 800). "Her effect activates letting me revive my Obnoxious Celtic Guard!" The elf woman changed as a magical circle appeared from the ground, the Obnoxious Celtic Guard rising up from the ground, glaring at Breaker (ATK 1400). "Now I'll overlay these two monsters, building the Overlay Network!" A sparkling vortex appeared on the ground between the two Duelists, Rains monsters transforming into beams of light that were quickly pulled in, triggering a brilliant explosion. "Valiant defender of the hidden realms, come forth to defend your kin!" The explosion began to dissipate. "I Xyz summon…Champion of the Celtic Guard!" As the explosion fully subsided, and the vortex vanished, a new Celtic Guard stood, clad in his ornate silver armour and plumed helm, holding a broadsword towards Breaker as a pair of lights orbited him (ATK 2400). "I activate my Champion's effect," Rain declared, "My removing one of its Xyz material, I can target a Celtic Guard in my graveyard and add his attack to my Champions." Karyu thought for a moment…and then smiled, the crowd around them murmuring.

"But…she revived the only Celtic Guard in her graveyard…" spoke a boy standing next to Yugami, carrying a camera around his neck, said.

But Yugami also smiled. "But she can put one there just before the effect activates," he replied, "The material she detached was the Obnoxious Celtic Guard." The boy looked at Yugami, confused. "Detaching the material is the cost required to activate the effect," Yugami explained, "Which means the effect can only activate once the Obnoxious Celtic Guard is sitting back in the graveyard…where Rain can use it to power up her Champion!" Rain and Karyu both looked at Yugami, nodding. As soon as Yugami had finished explaining this, the Champion of the Celtic Guard began to glow (ATK 2400 -> 3800).

"Battle!" Rain announced, "Champion of the Celtic Guard attacks Breaker the Magical Warrior!" The Champion howled before leaping up into the air, bringing his broadsword down in a vicious downwards strike.

"I activate my trap, Nightmare Wheel!" Karyu announced, one of his set cards flipping up, causing the image of horrific wheel contraption to appear on Rain's field, chains flying forward to catch and bind the Champion to its surface. "Now your Champion is locked into place and can't attack or change battle position." Karyu narrowed his gaze. "And during each of my Standby Phases, you take 500 points of damage."

But now Rain smiled. "Actually, that's not a problem at all," she replied, "I active the Quick-play Spell Rank-Up Magic: Celtic Assault Force!" The vortex from earlier appeared again. "With this spell, I can use my Champion of the Celtic Guard to build the Overlay Network again and Xyz summon another Celtic Guard that is one rank higher!" The Champion of the Celtic Guard transformed into light, the Nightmare Wheel detonating behind it, the light being pulled into the vortex and causing a second outpouring of light. "Leader of the valiant guard, come forth to the front lines and end this fight!" Rain's eyes shone briefly. "Rank-Up Xyz change…Captain of the Celtic Guard!" Another explosion occurred, subsiding to reveal another Celtic guard, though this one bore worn armour, a sword in one hand and a banner in the other (ATK 2600). "Now for my Captain's effect; he gains 100 attack points for every Celtic Guard or Mystical Elf in the graveyard!" The Captain growled, planting his banner into the ground momentarily, glowing with power (ATK 2600 -> 2700). "Now my Captain attacks Breaker!" The Captain raised his banner before charging forward, slicing Breaker in two, Karyu's LP sliding to 2900. "I'll set one card and end my turn." A face down appeared behind the Captain, Rain smiling confidently at Karyu.

Yugami folded his arms, regarding the pair…before a hand planted itself on his left shoulder, Yugami looking up to see Alexis standing there. "What did I miss?" she asked.

"It's some stranger vs Rain," the Camera-carrying boy answered.

"His name is Karyu," Yugami interjected, "And he got invited to the Duellist Nation tournament like Ms Rhodes."

"Ah, I see," the boy replied, "Though there's something strange going on, Ms Rhodes; this Karyu is using the School Deck you booked for Class today." Alexis's eyes widened as her face went pale. "Did you loan it to him to help us Practice by facing a Pro with a handicap?"

Alexis nodded nervously. "Th-that's right," she answered, pressing her two index fingers together, "…I'll just have to remember to get it off him after the Practical Period…" She looked back at the duel again. _Considering what he could have used, that handicap may well be Rain's only chance of beating him…and even then, considering he made that deck…_

Karyu looked at Rain and then to his cards as he drew one more…and smiled. "You've played a good game, Rain," Karyu noted, "But I reckon it's over." He slid a card into his Duel Disk. "I activate the spell Pot of Desires!" The crowd gasped, Alexis's eyes opening wide. "This is very risky card to play, but it's never let me down before," Karyu explained, "First, I have to banish the top ten cards from my deck face-down." Ten cards slid out from the top of Karyu's deck, the man retrieving them and sliding them into a pocket. "Now I can draw two cards." He drew two more cards from the top of his deck.

"Losing ten cards to draw two?" the camera-carrying boy exclaimed, "Who in their right minds would pay that high a price just to draw two cards?!!!"

Alexis narrowed her eyes. "The kind that just needs one more card to win…but isn't picky about which one." _And one who has absolute faith in the first deck he ever built._

"From my hand, I activate the Spell Polymerization!" Karyu announced, a red and blue vortex appearing above him, "Since you've seen this deck, you probably know I'm going to summon my Dark Paladin…and the monster's I'm using are Mystical Sheep #1 and Dark Magician from my hand!" Images of the two monsters, a Bipdeal Sheep with a long, wiry tail holding a pendulum and a Tall, Blonde man in purple armour akin to breakers carrying a long sceptre appeared before both were drawn into the vortex.

"…but Dark Paladin is a fusion of Buster Blader and the Dark Magician…" another student in the crowd noted.

Rain gulped. "…but Mystical Sheep #1 can be used as a substitute for any Fusion Material as long as the other one is correct," she noted, "So it's a valid fusion."

Karyu nodded. "I fusion summon…Dark Paladin!" A beam of light shone down from the spiral, revealing a figure in armour akin to the Dark Magician's, though with an additional hood of metal plate, golden trim and carrying a long-handled curved sword (ATK 2900). "Battle!" Karyu declared, "Dark Paladin attacks the Captain of the Celtic Guard!" The Dark Paladin leaped into the air, raising his weapon.

"I activate the Trap, Waboku-" Rain rebutted, the set card flipping up.

"…and in that instant I activate my trap; Trap Jammer!" Karyu's set card flipped up. "Since you activated your Waboku in the battle phase, I can negate it's activation and destroy it!" Red lightning danced around the Waboku card before it shattered, Rain squealing for a moment. The Dark Paladin's weapon descended, striking down the Captain of the Celtic Guard, Rains LP decreasing to 3400. "Now I activate the Spell De-Fusion! This spell splits my fused Dark Paladin back into the monsters I used to create him!" A spiral opened up at the centre of the Dark Paladin, unwinding him and separating him back into the Mystical Sheep #1 (ATK 1150) and Dark Magician (ATK 2500). "And now my monsters will finish you off! ATTACK!" First came the Mystical Sheep, which headbutted Rain and then came the Dark Magician, twirling his sceptre before launching an orb of dark, mystical energy at Rain, colliding with her and sending her flying back a couple of meters, her LP emptying to 0.

The Duel Disks deactivated as Karyu returned the ten banished cards back to the deck before walking over to Rain and offering her a hand up. Rain sighed, smiling and accepted, Karyu helping her to her feet…and it was at that instant that Karyu eyed Alexis in the crowd. "Do you understand the lesson of today, Rain?" Karyu asked, abnormally loud.

Rain thought for a moment before looking back to where she had been sitting. "Is it that knowing what cards someone has and how they can work together isn't the same as knowing how they will end up work together?" She asked, Karyu nodding.

"Exactly," Karyu replied, "We could play that duel a hundred times over and I can guarantee you that I could still find a way to surprise you with the exact same set of cards." Rain nodded. "And that's why Ms Rhodes," Karyu continued, gesturing to Alexis, "asked me to duel you; it's a vital lesson you've been ignoring for too long." Rain nodded as the crowd began to disperse, Alexis walking over.

"Alright everyone, show's over," Alexis barked, "Pair up and get some more duelling done." Alexis pointed to rain, and then to the camera-carrying boy. "Rain, Kerry, you two will be using this court!" Rain nodded as the camera-carrying boy excitedly attached his Duel Disk, Alexis gently grabbing Karyu by the arm and leading him off the court. "…I did not ask you to duel Rain at all," Alexis whispered, "I just asked you to come and get your cards before they got misplaced." Karyu locked eyes with Alexis…before the teacher smiled. "…but thank you, especially the way you did it; If I'd used my deck or you'd pulled out your Ancient Gears, I don't think the lesson would've been learned."

Karyu smiled, wrapping an arm around Alexis's shoulder and patting it, Alexis blushing a little. "I only did what I thought you'd do," Karyu replied.

………….

The red-headed teen opened the envelope she'd pulled out of her letterbox, her eyes widening as she read the words contained upon the letter inside. "Yes!" she exclaimed, "The Fortunes Choice invite to Duellist Nation!" She looked around, seeing that no one was nearby…and then danced a quick jig, smiling and humming. "How lucky can one person get?"

"…indeed," came a soft voice from behind the teen, the red-head turning to see a petite, blue-haired girl clad in a white dress with black frilly trimmings, a duel disk on her left arm and a strange necklace adorned with a purple jewel around her neck, her sea blue eyes staring at the invitation, "How lucky can I get that an invitation to Marisal's little competition would happen to be so close," she grinned, "…and in the hands of someone so incapable."

"W-what?" the red-head asked.

"I hate to ruin your day," the blue-haired girl continued, "But I'll be taking that invitation."

The red-head growled, reaching into her bag and pulling out a Duel Disk. "Come and get it then!" The blue-haired girl grinned, activating her Duel Disk.

"…well, if you insist!"


	16. Prelude to Competition 2

"…another missing person?" barked the scrambled voice over the mobile phone Maria was carrying as she sat in her limousine at the small airstrip just outside New Grange City. She looked out the windows, seeing her security personnel still standing on guard, unaware of the nature of her conversation. She looked out up to the skies, watching a small jet on its approach.

"…My people got there prior to the cops," Maria replied, "Given the police statement saying that the assailant responsible for the recent attacks had already been apprehended, they're content to keep this one quiet for the moment."

"…do we at least know who?" the voice asked. Maria looked at a small screen in front of her, seeing an image of the red-headed teen girl, records on her health, her education, even her official duelling statistics; the Fortune's Choice, given that she was just an ordinary girl and a pretty mediocre duellist.

"We do," Maria answered, "She won the Fortune's Choice invite to the Duellist Nation…"

"…which means our enemy has an official ticket into your tournament," the voice interjected, "And since you aren't sure who it is, that means you're on the outer for this."

Maria chuckled. "It seems the Archduke is making moves he doesn't want me privy to," Maria replied, "I know this wasn't the plan, but I may need you to compete."

The voice paused. "…You gave my invite to that Karyu guy, the one Officer Jet duelled and recruited to stop Myr?" Maria said nothing. "Then I'll stay in the background for now," they continued, "Your eyes need to be on the tournament, so I'll keep mine on the watch."

Maria sighed, watching as the landing plane came to a halt on the runway. "Alright then," she answered, "If you find anything…inform me at once." Maria then hung up the phone as she watched the door of the plane open, a small staircase extending from the fuselage to the ground. First came the maid Maria recognised, Eve her name was, and following her, carrying a small briefcase was Lyles Crawford, the Heir and Ward of Pegasus in his later years. Maria smiled, stepping out of the vehicle and leaving her door ajar. She waved to the youth, who in turn waved back, the Maid glaring at Maria before glancing back over her should to Lyles.

The pair soon arrived at Maria's car, the woman bowing slightly to the boy. "Welcome to New Grange City, Master Crawford," Maria greeted.

Lyles smiled back, bowing a little himself. "Glad to be here, Ms McGillis."

…………….

Kerry exclaimed as the Fireball of the Overload Magician collided with him, sending him flying as his LP emptied down to 0. He groaned as he collided with the grass, his Duel Disk deactivating, Yugami walking towards him victoriously. Kerry sighed, leaping to his feet and meeting Yugami halfway, shaking his fellow students hand. Rain, who had been sitting nearby on a bench, clapped before returning to her reconstruction of her deck.

"Looks like you beat me again, Yugami," Kerry mused, "I can see why you got invited to the Duellist Nation tournament."

Yugami grinned, scratching behind his head. "You're just saying that," Yugami replied.

"No, I'm serious," Kerry replied, reaching into his back pocket and producing a small notebook and pen, "In fact, would you care to give a statement for the School Paper?" Yugami blinked. "Any words for students who wish they could be you right now?"

"…how about focus on duelling instead of reporting and you might actually win for a change?!" barked a harsh voice from behind Kerry, before a boot planted itself firmly into his rear and sending him sprawling, face first, onto the grass. Yugami and Rain both looked to where Kerry had been standing, seeing Zael, leg raised and foot held in the air right where Kerry's rear had been. "Yo," she greeted, "Any reason you're hanging around with this guy instead of practicing for the Tournament?"

Yugami blinked. "I am practicing," Yugami replied, "Kerry has some monsters with weird effects so I thought I'd have a few rounds with him." Kerry groaned, picking himself up and dusting himself off before checking on his camera, finding it intact. "Especially considering what we went through with Myr…" Kerry's ears perked up as Zael and Yugami locked gazes…and then Zael sighed, nodding.

"You got a point," Zael replied, "…just don't waste too much time playing with small fry." Zael smiled. "Afterall, I wanna have our rematch in the finals!" A breeze blew as the pair's gazes remained locked. "Anyhow, I'll see you around." Zael turned to walk away.

"…wait, you're not going to stay and practice?" Rain asked.

Zael looked over her shoulder. "I've still got some changes to make," Zael replied, "Some strats to iron out." She grinned. "You'll see how it turned out soon." With that she began on her way. Yugami watched her for a moment before stopping and thinking.

"Wait…who is this Myr she's talking about?" Kerry asked as Rain walked over to the pair.

"…She's the person who was turning people into cards," Rain answered, standing next to Yugami, "She threatened to turn me into a card too…but then Yugami and Zael faced her…and Ms Rhodes and Ka-" Rain stopped when the felt Yugami nudge her, shaking his head quickly…Rain noticing Kerry jotting down some notes. Rain gulped. "Anyway, I'm going to head on home," Rain added, trying to change the topic, "My deck needs some work if it's going to be ready for the tournament." Yugami looked at her. "What?" she asked, "You don't think I wouldn't try to take you and Zael down a peg just because I wasn't invited? Dream on."

With that Rain also left, walking away and leaving Kerry with Yugami. "Wanna go another round?" Kerry asked, raising his Duel Disk.

But Yugami shook his head. "Zael had a point," Yugami answered, "There's only so much I can do just practicing the basics." He looked away. "If I'm going to get properly prepared," he explained, "Then I've got to push myself against stronger and stronger opponents…or at least the strongest opponent I can find." Kerry sighed as Yugami looked across the nearby street.

There his eyes focussed in on something; a young woman with blue hair leaning against a wall…smiling at him as her sea blue eyes narrowed. Yugami blinked for a moment, a bus driving past…to find the young woman gone, leaving only a free space in her wake. Yugami shook his head before looking back to Kerry.

"Well…who is the strongest opponent you can think of?" Kerry asked…and Yugami smiled.

……………..

The doorbell rang as Karyu looked up from the laptop connected to his Duel Runner, checking the time. It was too soon for Alexis to have returned; she had a staff meeting. His first suspicion was Yugami…perhaps Officer Jet. But there was no reason for Jet to try and recruit him back to the fight…not yet anyway. A second ring affirmed the insistence of whoever was at the door. He sighed, gently laying down the computer before walking out of the garage and to the front door.

He opened it. "About time you opened up, Le-" immediately barked a sharp female voice, coming from a brunette woman who's hair hung, layered above her shoulders. She wore a black top with a short denim jacket and matching shorts.

"Is that any way to treat your best fri-" began a second young woman, her near black hair tied into an outward flaring ponytail. This woman was wearing a lot cut red dress that showed off the top of her generous bust. Both women blinked at the sight of Karyu in his jeans and tank top…before gasping and recoiling in horror. "Oh my gosh, Jasmine," the second woman exclaimed, "I-It's finally happened!!"

Karyu raised an eyebrow, genuinely confused. "Alexis has a boyfriend!" The first added before the pair look at each other and then back to Karyu. "Who are you? Where do you come from? How did you and Alexis meet?"

Karyu sighed. "And how far along are you and Alexis?" The second added to the stream of questions.

"First," Karyu rebutted, "Please tell me who you are before bombarding me with twenty questions." The women looked at each other for a moment before sighing.

"I'm Jasmine," the first replied.

"And I'm Mindy." the second added.

"Now it's your turn," Jasmine quickly shot, "Who are you and when did you and Alexis meet?"

Karyu sighed. "My name is Karyu," he answered, "And I've been living here for a couple of weeks now." Jasmine's eyes widened.

"Living together?" Mindy asked, a soft smile forming on her face as Karyu nodded.

"Alright, now…how much of an item are you two?" Jasmine demanded. Karyu however did not answer, noticing his Duel Disk on a table near the door.

"…I'll answer your questions," Karyu answered, attaching the Duel Disk to his arm, "…if you can beat me in a duel."


	17. The Qualifier Round 1

"Halfway to for-ev-er!" Alexis sang along softly to the music that played through her cars speakers as she made her way through the suburban streets to her townhouse, her groceries and a few card packs resting on the seat next to her. She smiled, recalling the text she'd received during her lunch break that day; Jasmine and Mindy were in town and they were coming for a girls catch-up session that evening. And though she had been delayed longer than usual at a staff meeting, with particular note being to upcoming tournament and how it would affect the studies of the students, she should still have had ample time to make it home before…

Alexis gasped, slamming on the breaks just before turning into her driveway…seeing a trio of figures, two standing on one side standing on the other. A trio she recognised as Karyu, Jasmine and Mindy…and they were in the middle of a duel. She sighed, watching the duel from the vantage point of the driver's seat. To the untrained, it looked like Jasmine and Mindy were winning; Jasmine had a Cyber Harpie Lady out equipped with a Malevolent Nuzzler spell, raising her attack to 2500. Mindy, who it looked like was teaming up with Jasmine, had her Neo the Magic Swordsman with 1700 attack. Karyu, on the other hand, had an Ancient Gear Knight with 1800 attack points…but he did have one facedown card.

"Alright, my move," Jasmine declared, drawing one card, "Cyber Harpie Lady attacks Ancient Gear Knight!" The Harpie flew up, shrieking before grasping the mechanical knight with her taloned feet and then dropping him onto the ground, the machine exploding as Karyu's LP dropped to 3300. "Now I end my turn and pass it to you, Mindy!"

"Now I draw!" Mindy beamed, freeing her next card, "Now my handsome swordsman will attack you directly!" Neo charged forward, magical energy wrapping around his sword before he slashed at Karyu, the young man's LP now settling at 1600. "Now I set one card face down and end my turn!" A face down card appeared behind Neo.

Karyu sighed, drawing his next card. "I activate my face down, Ancient Gear Reborn!" Karyu's face down flipped up. "Now, since I control no monsters, I can return an Ancient Gear monster from my graveyard to the field…with 200 additional attack points. And since I have only one in my grave…" A dark portal opened on the ground, "…I choose my Ancient Gear Knight!" The Knight rose up from the ground (ATK 1800 -> 2000). "But you won't be dealing with him for long, because I'm using my spell card…Power Bond!"

_Power Bond?_ Alexis blinked as an image of the card appeared in front of Karyu. _How does he have that card?_

"Now I'll fuse the Ancient Gear Knight on my field with the Wyvern, Golem and Box in my hand," Karyu declared, images of the three other ancient gear monsters appearing before all four machines were pulled upwards into a sparking vortex. "With these four monsters I create…Chaos Ancient Gear Giant!" The vortex exploded with energy revealing a massive, dark blue machine with a single red eye that focussed on the two women across from Karyu. "And because I used Power Bond to summon this machine, it's attack points are double the usual amount." Jasmine and Mindy both gasped, looking up at the gargantuan machine (ATK 9000).

But then Jasmine smiled. "Rookie mistake," Jasmine noted, "After this turn ends, you take your monsters original attack points as damage."

"Yeah," Mindy added, "So even if you attack one of us, you'll automatically lose to the other!"

Karyu sighed again, pressing his face into an elevated palm. "…Chaos Ancient Gear Giant can attack both your monsters," he replied, "So I'll be beating you both in this turn." The women gasped again, shivering a little in panic. "Battle," Karyu added, "Chaos Ancient Gear Giant attacks both your monsters and ends this." A pair of giant, mechanical fists descended onto the women's monsters, crushing both, reducing both women's LP to 0 as they yelped and flew backwards, the duel disks deactivating as the image of the Chaos Giant disappeared. Both women picked themselves up, looking first to Karyu in dismay…and then noticing Alexis in the car, the blonde waving to the pair, and immediately smiling. Alexis then pulled into the driveway before exiting her car…and immediately felt both women press themselves against her, arms wrapping around her in an enthusiastic hug.

"Lexie!!!" They both exclaimed, Alexis chuckling a little.

"You should've told us you had a boyfriend," Jasmine stated.

"And that he was so mean," Mindy added, "Beating up a pair of helpless flowers like us." Alexis sighed…before her eyes widened and she started to blush, looking over at Karyu.

"Y-yeah, about that…" Alexis replied, "C-can we take this inside, please?" Both the girls enthusiastically nodded before practically dragging Alexis to the house, chattering excitedly in a way Karyu could scarcely keep up with, let alone understand. His eyes turned to Alexis car, smiling as he saw the groceries still within. He walked over to it and opened the door, quickly retrieving the groceries before closing the vehicle and entering the house behind the trio of women…

……………

The crowd of duellists around Yugami and Rain bustled as the pair of students made their way to the registration desk for the Duellist Nation Tournament. The crowd had gathered at a convention hall with an adjoining field that had been hastily converted into a stadium for the qualifiers. Though there were numerous competitors, the line up for registration seemed to be moving faster than either student had anticipated, with the people ahead of them moving either towards the stadium, looking some mixture of optimistic and nervous or away in the opposite direction, their faces bearing expressions that mixed anger, sadness…and occasionally relief.

"Hey, Kids," came a voice from behind the pair before, Yugami looking over his shoulder and smiling just as Rain looked over her shoulders and sighed at the sight of Karyu…and the line that had formed behind the students.

"Hey, no cutting the line!" called a young man immediately behind Karyu.

"He's not cutting!" Yugami shot back, "He's with us!" The person grumbled some more, a few other voices joining in, Karyu reaching for his deck.

"…plus he got invited to participate," Rain added, "All he has to do is show a sheet of paper; the lining up is a formality only."

"…fine!" conceded the young man, Karyu relaxing.

Rain sighed with relief as Yugami grinned. "So why are you here alone?" Rain asked, "Wasn't Ms Rhodes going to come with you?"

Karyu shrugged. "She's busy with friends at home," he replied, "So she sent me here with her invitation to formally register." Rain looked down a bit, clearly unhappy. "…and she gave me something else, too" Karyu continued, reaching into his pocket and producing two cards, handing one to each student, "She bought some packs last night and we found these in them. They should go well in your decks, I think."

Yugami gasped. "Overload Gandora?"

"…And the Mystical Elf Empress…" Rain murmured, her eyes widening. _I've been looking for this card for so long…_

"Next!" called a feminine voice from the counter, Yugami turning to face the counter, finding the line had indeed moved faster than he'd reckoned. The trio advanced quickly to the counter before standing in front of a petite blonde woman wearing a visor and headset. "So are all three of you here for the Qualifiers?"

"Checking in three invites," Karyu answered, pulling out his and Alexis's invitations, "And signing this little lady here up for the Qualifiers." Karyu slid his and Alexis's invitations across the counter, Yugami adding his to the pile as the clerk quickly took all three sheets and scanned them one by one into the terminal she was using.

"Let's see here," she began, "Yugami Tousuka, student at New Grange High…cleared for entry. Alexis Rhodes, teacher at New Grange High…cleared for entry." There was a sudden beep as she came to Karyu's entry. "I'm sorry, sir, but could I please get your name; your invitation is valid but we require a name for the registry."

Karyu hesitated for a moment, Rain and Yugami looking at him expectantly. "…Karyu Marufuji."

The clerk nodded, typing at her terminal. "Alright, so it's Karyu Marufuji." She smiled. "First things first, you'll be needing these." The clerk pressed a button, the wall behind her folding down to reveal a storage space and conveyor belt, a trio of boxes sliding down out of the central area moments later, which the Clerk grabbed one by one and put them on the counter before reaching under the counter and producing a trio of smaller boxes. "The larger box contains the latest model of Kaiba Corporation Duel Disks, a participation prize for all entrants into Duellist Nation."

"And the smaller one?" Yugami asked, taking ahold of his Duel Disk's box before picking up the smaller container.

"Your Duelling Glove as well as two Star chips," the clerk replied, "There is also a digital instruction manual for the Tournament. The meet date, how the early competition will run…something to help our competitors prepare." She looked from Yugami to Karyu, winking at him, before looking to Rain. "Now, you wanted to register for the Qualifiers."

Rain nodded. "I'm Rain Marne," she stated, "A Student at New Grange High, same class as Yugami." The clerk nodded typing in the details.

"Alright, Ms Marne," the Clerk noted, "The Qualifiers for this tournament are a two part process. For the first part, I'll need your deck for a moment so we can measure its raw, statistical, Duelling Power." Rain nodded, pulling out her deck and quickly adding the Mystical Elf Empress to it before handing it to the woman. The woman smiled, placing it inside a small machine connected to her terminal and typing in a few keys. "This isn't a reflection of your ability on the field," the Clerk explained, "but rather a reflection of how you prepare for a Duel. To do this, we look at the build of the deck you intend to use for this Qualifier."

"…so does that mean having more powerful monsters means you get a higher score?" Yugami asked.

"I wouldn't say so," Karyu replied, "Otherwise you'd have nothing but weak duellists who happen to have strong monsters…no potential underdog with a clever strategy." The clerk nodded to Karyu's reply.

"I can see why you were invited, Mr Marufuji," she stated, before her terminal beeped at her, "Now let's see here…Ms Marne, your deck has awarded you a Stage 1 Duelling Power of 1575." The trio looked at each other and then to the clerk. "A minimum of 1000 is required to progress to the next stage so you're through to the next step; a duel to examine your abilities on the field." The clerk handed Rains deck back to her as her terminal printed out a slip. "Your number is C-137." Rain accepted the slip before pulling Yugami to the right, towards the dulling area. Karyu watched them run off.

"Out of curiosity," Karyu asked, "What's the highest score one can get in these Qualifiers?"

The clerk thought for a moment. "The total score one can get is 5000, with up to 2500 awarded in each stage of qualification," the clerk answered, "A minimum score of 1000 is required to progress to the Duelling stage and a further combined total score of 3000 Duelling power is required to qualify for participation in Duellist Nation."

"…which implies that victory or defeat don't actually matter in the duel ahead," Karyu noted, "All that matters is how you conduct yourself and showcase your prowess." The Clerk nodded. "Thank you for your help." Karyu added, bowing a little.

"Happy to be of service, sir," the clerk replied, blushing as she slid a slip of paper across the counter, which Karyu picked up and examined, seeing a sequence of numbers. "…Talk soon?" she asked softly, Karyu looking at the numbers and then to her…before giving her a soft smile and walking off. He looked ahead, seeing Rain and Yugami some distance in front of him. _Rain already has a score of over 1500. You're halfway there already, I know you can do this._ He smiled. _And so does Alexis…_

……………………

Alexis sat patiently, listening to her phone ring as she looked back into the living room of her townhouse, watching as Mindy and Jasmine began to go through the gains of their latest shopping spree…and the first the trio had experienced together in years. Jasmine would pull out one outfit or accessory and then Mindy would respond with another. She smiled, recalling simpler, easier times…until she heard a click on her phone as the other end answered.

"…It's been a while since I've had a call from you, Lex," came a calm, serious voice from the other end, "I know things changed after I graduated the Academy, but you don't have to be a stranger."

"I'm sorry, Zane," Alexis replied, "I've just been busy with my own class, my own students…and then things suddenly…"

"I heard," Zane stated, "I almost dropped everything to rush over there when I saw reports of people turning into cards." Alexis shuddered. "…But that's not why you're calling. What's on your mind?"

Alexis thought for a moment. "Power Bond is the fusion card central to the Cyber Style, right?" Alexis asked.

"Yes," Zane answered, "Only direct students, or people who have learned from students, of the Cyber Style should have access to that card. At least…that's what Sheppard told me when I took over teaching it."

"…Then has someone called Karyu learned from your or Sheppard?" Alexis asked. Zane thought for a moment before Alexis heard him rummaging through some drawers.

"…No," Zane replied, "No one by that name has ever studied the Cyber Style." Alexis sighed. _I thought so…but then how did he get that card?_ "Now let me ask you a question," Zane added, "What kind of a man is this Karyu? What kind of a duellist is he?"

Alexis couldn't help but smile. "He's impressive," she answered, "Not only as a duellist, but he's pretty good with some of my students and he was there when-" Alexis stopped, hearing Zane chuckle. "What's going on here?" Alexis asked, Zanes chuckles turning into a soft laughter, "You never laugh."

"…you'll understand soon enough," Zane replied, "But from what I've heard, he seems like the right kind of person to have that card." Alexis sighed with relief. "…Lex," Zane continued, his tone harder and serious again, "You'll probably find this out eventually, but I think it'd be better if you found it out sooner rather than later." Alexis nodded, listening as Zane spoke again…and gasped, her eyes widening in horror…


	18. The Qualifier Round 2

Rain exhaled calmly as she watched the screen in the waiting area, watching as up to 8 different pairs of numbers were assigned to the available arenas. Occasionally, a number would blink out while the other would change from a white text to a gold, or both numbers would blink out. From what she could tell, that indicated whether someone had passed the qualifying rounds or not. She needed a total score of 3000 and with over 1500 she could reach that…but she'd have to play hard, she'd have to play well.

"Nervous?" Yugami, who sat next to Rain, asked. Rain nodded. "Don't be," he continued, "You're one of the best duellists in our class…"

"…in your school." Karyu corrected, sitting just beyond Yugami. Rain smiled a little at that praise.

"Yeah, in our school," Yugami continued, "I don't envy whoever you get matched up with." Rain's smile widened as Yugami grinned, shooting her a thumbs up. She looked beyond Yugami to Karyu, the young man nodding in agreement. He then looked back at the screen before his eyes widened a little, his hand rising to point towards it. Rain looked back to the screen, followed by Yugami. Her number had come up. "Alright!" Yugami cheered, "Time for you to show these folks what you're made!" Rain stood up, readying her Duel Disk before walking off towards the Duelling arenas.

"…know anywhere we can watch her?" Karyu asked. Yugami looked back to him, nodding and smiling. Yugami stood up before looking around…his eyes fixing on a nearby stairway.

……………………….

Maria gasped as she looked at the live footage on her monitor, standing up suddenly from her chair, her eyes fixing on an uncomfortably familiar frame; she was watching the waiting area for the qualifiers, having been alerted to Yugami registering to compete in her tournament. But it wasn't just him; the Fortunes Choice invitation has also been handed in that day and so she had watched, to identify the thief…and her heart sank at the sight of the latest culprit; a young woman, no older than Yugami, with pale white skin, light blue hair tied into a thick, long ponytail and the same sea blue eyes as her fellows…and she was in the waiting area, barely ten meters from Yugami, watching him as he attempted to sneak away. Part of her wanted to alert security, to call them in and have them bring this woman to Maria…but she knew it would never succeed.

"Aimel…" Maria muttered, watching the woman, her eyes narrowing into a vicious glare. _Why her? Even if Amnastis knew what I was doing, why would he send her?_ Maria pondered this, growing increasingly frustrated as she thought of possible explanations. _It makes no sense to send her. Fensha is a better hunter and would've already dragged Yugami before the Archduke by now. Aidolos is a better duellist and would've had no trouble qualifying for, and probably sweeping, the tournament. Balta is a better infiltrator and would've probably been able to abduct Yugami before I would've been alerted to any danger._

"…you look like you're having a rough day," came a voice from the corner of Maria's office, the woman looking up and seeing a muscular, dark skinned young man wearing a strange, yellow gun-shaped Duel Disk standing at the far end of the room, the window opened, "That's good; villains like you should never be allowed to rest easy."

"…Axel Brodie," Maria replied, reaching under her desk, pulling out a Duel Disk and placing it on her arm, "I thought you'd turned down my invitation."

"I did," Axel stated, "…but then something changed and I put two and two together."

They locked eyes. "…so what changed your mind, then?" Maria asked, "What convinced you to pay me a visit?"

"…Jaden," Axel answered, "Tell me where he is and no one gets hurt." Maria's eyes widened in shock. "Don't play dumb," Axel continued, noticing her reaction, "He disappeared about a week ago…around about the time people in this city were getting turned into cards!" Maria said nothing, merely staring harshly towards Axel. "And then me and a few of my old friends get these strange invitations," Axel went on, "So it isn't hard to see what's going on here."

"…and what is going on then, Mr Brodie?" Maria asked, not skipping a beat.

Axel pointed at Maria. "You wanted something from Jaden," Axel declared, "A special card unlike any other that you could use to reshape the world any way you wanted. Something he'd never let a villain like you have." Maria sighed. "You wanted his Super Polymerization!" Maria said nothing once again, gesturing for Axel to continue. "The tournament," Axel noted, "It's just a camouflage so that no one would notice Jaden going missing."

"…and what makes you think I'm responsible for turning people into cards?" Maria inquired, "I mean, the tournament coinciding with the disappearance of Mr Yuki makes sense, even to me. But why accuse me of being responsible for the recent attacks in this fair city?"

Axel reached into his pocket. "I might not have found Super Polymerization," he answered, showing a card to Maria, "But I think this would stand out in anyone's deck!" Maria growled, activating her duel disk as she saw the sight of the Myr card. Axel quietly slipped the card back into his pocket before activating his own device. "So, you're not denying you did this," Axel noted, "And now you're gonna silence me?"

"I am going to silence you, Mr Brodie," Maria replied, "But only because it'd waste too much time I don't have trying to explain the situation to you!" Their LP counters set to 4000.

"DUEL!"

…………………

Rain stood, anxiously watching the far end of the small, impromptu arena. To her left stood a suited man wearing sunglasses looking at a watch. To her right was a monitor that displayed her face, number and a layout of the playing field. The suited man tapped his feet impatiently before looking to the end of the arena opposite Rain. Her opponent was late; almost ten minutes late.

"Ms Marne," the man said, Rain snapping to attention to look at him, "If your opponent doesn't show up in the next five minutes, you may have to wait for an official examiner to proceed with your qualification." Rain nodded, sighing.

"…there's no need for that, mate!" called a voice with a thick, Australian accent, "I'm right here!" A tall man in a white shirt and open leather vest appeared, a wide had on his head, denim pants on his legs and bandages over his left eye. And upon his back…it appeared he was carrying a Crocodile. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized, "But the sheila that was going to guide me got a bit nervous when she saw Shirley." He undid a strap over his outfit before laying some kind of carrying sack onto the ground, from which the reptile walked free for a moment, the judge clearly frightened, until settling to rest near the other duellist. "Name's Jim," he greeted, "Jim Cook."

Rain bowed a little. "I'm Rain Marne," she replied.

"…since both entrants have arrived," the suited man interjected, "We can begin. At the end of the Duel, you will both be awarded a score of up to 2500; this score will be added to your Stage 1 score and if the totals exceed 3000 then you will have qualified to enter Duellist Nation, whereupon you will be awarded a new Kaiba Corporation Duel Disk as well as the Duellist Nation Competitors glove and two star chips."

"So Victory or Defeat don't really matter," Jim mused, "Works for me; just means we can focus on having a good, fun duel!" Rain nodded in agreement. They activated their Duel Disks, their LP setting to 4000.

"Then, if both entrants are ready," the suited man stated, "Begin the Duel!"

"DUEL!!!"

"I'll take the first move," Jim declared, "I'll set one monster face down." A horizontal face down card appeared in front of Jim. "Then I'll set one more card face down and end my turn." Jim smiled at Rain. "May not seem like much," Jim noted, "But trust me I say it'll be more than enough to get this duel right started."

Rain nodded. "Then I draw!" She declared, examining her card and then adding it to her hand, "Since you control a monster and I don't I can Special Summon my Celtic Guard of Flying Arms!" A brunette elven mand appeared carrying a curved sword at his side and bow in his hands (ATK 1500). "Next I'll summon my Graceful Mystical Elf!" A pale blue skinned elven woman clad in a silver robe appeared, her hands held together as if in prayer as she chanted a strange language (ATK 200). "Now since I just summoned a Mystical Elf, I can summon my Celtic Guard of Mystical Arms to join her!" A third elf, this one a warrior like the first, clad in blue armour and carrying a slender sword, appeared (ATK 1900).

Jim whistled. "That's a line-up," he mused, "I'm gonna have my work cut out for me dealing with all that."

"Oh, you won't be dealing with this lot at all," Rain replied, "I activate my Graceful Mystical Elf's effect; I can give one of my Celtic Guards an 800 attack point boost until the end of the turn…and I pick my Celtic Guard of Flying Arms!" The Archer Elf glowed, smiling at Jim while pulling back on his bowstring (ATK 1500 -> 2300). "Battle! Celtic Guard of Flying Arms attacks your set monster!" The Archer elf aimed at the set card before releasing the arrow…

"I activate my trap, Sakuretsu Armor!" Jim declared, flipping his set trap card, "Now your attacking Celtic Guard is destroyed!" The arrow exploded before it could reach Jim's field with the Celtic Guard of Flying Arms howling as shards of stone and bone flying towards it, destroying the Elf in another explosion.

Rain looked again. "Th-then I attack you with my Celtic Guard of Mystical Arms!" The second elf warrior roared before charging forward, sword raised…as the set monster flipped over to reveal a Giant Solider of Stone, the rock warrior kneeling and glaring at the approaching Celtic Guard (DEF 2000). Rain gasped as the Elf's sword clanged harmlessly against the stone soldier's arm, Rain wincing as her LP slide to 3900. _Crap_. "Alright, that didn't work," Rain quietly said to herself, "Now that my battle phase is over, I think I'll overlay my two Elves." A black vortex appeared in the centre of the room as both the Celtic Guard and Mystical Elf on Rain's field transformed into two beams of light that were pulled into the Vortex. "Valiant defender of the hidden realms, come forth to defend your kin!" A brilliant explosion erupted from the vortex. "I Xyz Summon…Champion of the Celtic Guard!" The explosion subsided, revealing another Celtic Guard in place of the two elves, clad in silver armour and wearing a plumed helm, a Broadsword pointed towards the Giant Soldier of Stone as two orbs of Light orbited the Elf Warrior (ATK 2400). "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!" A pair of face down cards appeared behind the Celtic Guard.

Jim smiled. "Then it's my turn!" Jim declared, drawing his next card, "First, I'll tribute my Giant Soldier of Stone to set this beauty on the field." The Stone Soldier vanished into steam of sparkling light, replaced by the image of a face down card. "Then I'll pay 1000 life points to activate the Spell called Instant Fusion!" A red aura glowed around Jim as his LP dropped to 3000. "Now I can fusion summon a monster that's Level 5 or lower without any materials…so I pick my Fossil Warrior Skull Bone!" A Skeletal, Saurian warrior appeared, carrying a trident-like spear (ATK 2000).

"But monsters summoned with Instant Fusion are destroyed at the end of the turn," Rain replied, "And they can't attack!"

"That's why I'm not attacking with him," Jim stated, "I now activate the spell Time Stream!" A glow surrounded Skull Bone. "With this spell, I'm able to dig a little deeper and age my Skull Bone from the Cenozoic era to the Mesozoic era to create the stronger Fossil Warrior Skull Knight!" The frame of Skull Bone shifted and reshaped to become a more humanoid skeletal figure clad in skeletal armor, carrying a curved sword and a shield (ATK 2400).

"In that instant," Rain interrupted, "I activate my set card; Rank-Up-Magic Celtic Assault Force!" Rain's set card flipped up before glowing. "With this, I can pick one Celtic Guard Xyz monster on my field and then use it to Xyz another Celtic Guard that is one rank higher!" The black vortex returned as the Champion was turned into a beam of light and drawn into it. "Leader of the valiant guard, come forth to the front lines and end this fight!" A brilliant explosion poured forth from the Vortex. "Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth, Captain of the Celtic Guard!" The explosion waned once more, revealing a new Elf in place of the Champion, clad in worn armor and carrying a sword and banner in either hand (ATK 2600). "And my Captain has a special ability; for each Celtic Guard or Mystical Elf in my graveyard, he gains an additional 100 attack points." The captain planted his banner, glowing with power (ATK 2600 -> 2700)

Jim whistled again. "Beauty of a move, that one," he remarked, "But it's not enough." Jim slid a card into his Duel Disk. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Rush Recklessly!" Skull Knight glowed with power. "Until the end of this turn, my Skull Knight gains 700 more attack points!" The Skull Knight pointed his sword at the Captain of the Celtic Guard, seemingly grinning (ATK 2400 -> 3100). "Battle!" Jim exclaimed, "Skull Knight attacks your Captain of the Celtic Guard!" The Skull Knight dashed forward, swing its sword downwards towards the Captain…and the Elf was a moment too slow, the Undead warriors's blade finding its mark as he cleaved the Elf in two, the Captain detonating as Rain's life points dropped to 3500. "Now my Skull Knight's effect activates; since he destroyed a monster this turn…he gets to have another crack at you!"

"…I activate the trap, Call of the Haunted!" Rain declared, her other face down flipping up, "I can Special Summon a monster from my graveyard to the field…and I pick my Captain of the Celtic Guard!" A black portal appeared on the ground as the Captain rose once more (ATK 2600 -> 3000). The Captain swung his sword again, the weapon clanging harmlessly off Skull Knight's shield before the skeletal warrior sliced the Elf once more in two, Rain's LP sliding to 3400.

Jim smiled. "There's nothing more I can do so I'll end my turn," he stated, "Because my turn has ended, Skull Knight's attack points return to their original 2400." He looked at Rain. "Not a bad play with that trap," Jim complimented, "You noticed my Skull Knight's ability to inflict Piercing Damage so you summoned the strongest monster you could to minimize the damage you'd take. Very impressive, young sheila."

Rain looked at her hand and then her deck…before smiling. "My turn, I draw!" She slid her next card free, "Since I have three Celtic Guard or Mystical Elf monsters in my graveyard," Rain explained, "I can now banish them to fusion summon a monster from my Extra Deck!" Jim gasped as a trio of lights flew out of Rain's graveyard and into a red and blue spiral that formed above the field, a card sliding out of Rain's disk. _Thank you for this, Ms. Rhodes._ "Ruler of the Elven Lands, let your grace guide us to victory!" She clasped her hands together. "I Fusion Summon….Mystical Elf Empress!" A beam of light shone forth from the spiral, crashing into the ground in front of Rain before parting to reveal a tall, Blue skinned woman glad in a majestic golden robe with a purple cape draped around her shoulders, an long, bejewelled sceptre in her right hand (ATK 2800). "My empress isn't a forgiving monarch, Jim," Rain stated, "She gains 500 attack and defence for every one of her elven subjects in the graveyard, so with my Graceful Mystical Elf and Champion of the Celtic Guard laying unavenged, she gains an extra 1000 points!" The Empress glared at Jim as a silver light surrounded her (ATK 2800 -> 3800). "Battle! Mystical Elf Empress attacks Skull Knight!" The Empress raised her sceptre as a stream of magical light shone forth, blowing the Skull Knight to pieces, Jim's LP dropping to 1600. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn." A face down appeared behind the Empress.

Jim panted as he looked at the field and then to his own deck. "It's my move, I draw!" he declared, examining his card. "First, I flip my set Monster; Guardian Sphinx!" The set monster card flipped up to reveal a statue with the face of a man, the wings of an eagle and body of a lion (ATK 1700). "His ability activates," Jim states, "Because he's been flip summoned," Jim explained, "His ability will send her highness back into your hand, or in this case, Extra Deck!" The Sphinx's glowed…

"I activate the effect of my Empress!" Rain rebutted, "Once per turn, I can negate and destroy any card or effect you play!" The Empress raised her sceptre again as a wave of light washed over the field, reducing the Sphinx to rubble.

"That's mighty kind of you," Jim replied, "Cause that leaves me free to use this; Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two more cards from my deck!" Jim drew his two cards and then smiled. "Sorry about this love, but I've gotta win this thing…I activate the spell card Fissure!" A large chasm formed beneath the Empress, the elven maiden falling into it. "This spell destroys the monster on your field with the lowest attack value…but since you only have one monster then it only has one target!" Rain gasped…

…and then smiled. "Thank you, Jim," Rain replied, "Now I can summon the most powerful monster in my deck!" A light glowed from Rain's Extra Deck as a card slid free of it. "Since Mystical Elf Empress has left my field, I can Special Summon this monster and attach the Empress as Xyz Material!" Rain placed the card on her Duel Disk as a glorious light shone forth from the ground. "Reincarnated Hero of Ancient Days, Raise your sword and cleanse the world of all evil!" Rain's eyes glowed momentarily silver. "Come forth, Celtic Guard, Champion of Legends!" A Silver-haired elven warrior rose from the ground clad in a blue tunic over which brilliant silver armour was worn, a single sphere of light orbiting him (ATK 3000).

Jim stepped back for a moment…and then smiled himself. "Just when I thought I had you beat…" he mused, "Still, this Duel isn't over!" Jim slid another card into his Duel Disk. "I activate Monster Reborn! With this, I can revive any monster from either of our graveyards…so I'll bring back Fossil Warrior Skull Knight!" The Skeletal warrior emerged from the ground, rebuilding himself (ATK 2400). "Next, I'll banish the Skull Bone from my Graveyard to add another copy of Time Stream from my deck to my hand!" The Skull Bone card slide out of Jim's graveyard as another card slid free from his deck. "Now I'll activate Time Stream to age up my Skull Knight from the Mesozoic era to the Paleozoic era to create…Fossil Dragon Skullgios!" The light that had previously transformed Skull Bone into Skull Knight returned, this time reshaping the humanoid Skull Knight into a hulking, Tyrannosaurus-like skeleton that roared at Rain (ATK 3500).

"Battle!" Jim declared, "Skullgios attacks your Legendary Champion!" The giant fossil monster charged forward, quickly seizing the Elf in its jaws before crushing him between them. "And Skullgios is packing an effect too; whenever he deals damage while battling a monster, the damage he deals is doubled." Rain yelled as her LP dropped to 2400. She puffed and panted…and then smiled again. "What's got you so chipper?" Jim asked…before his eye widened and he looked to her face down.

"…I activate the trap Xyz Reborn!" Rain stated, "I can now revive an Xyz monster in my graveyard and attach this trap to it as material…so my Legendary Champion will rise again!" Jim gasped, watching as the previously defeated Elf Warrior rose from another column of light with a new sphere orbiting him to replace the lost Empress.

He sighed, shrugging. "Well, that's all I can do," Jim stated, "So take your best shot, young sheila."

Rain nodded, drawing her next card. "I activate my Legendary Champion's effect," Rain stated, the single orb of light flying into his sword, causing the metal to glow, "By detaching one material from him, I can activate one of his two effects…though for this turn I'll take his first effect; I can banish one of your monsters…and you take damage equal to that monster's original attack points!" The Legendary Champion raised his glowing blade and swung it, releasing an arc of light that sliced through Skullgios, the fossil monster quickly vaporising moments later. Jim smiled, watching Rain, his LP emptying to 0.

As the image of Rain's monster vanished, the suited man clapped at both duellists. "Spectacular duelling, both of you," he complimented, "Were it entirely up to me, I'd be willing to award you both the championship for that bout alone…but you'll both have to fight your way through the other competitors first."

Rain tilted her head. "Wait…we both…"

The suited man nodded. "Rain Marne, your final entry score is 3875!" He declared, Rain smiling happily, "Jim Cook, your final entry score is 3965!" Shirley let out a roar, prompting Jim to kneel down to pet the reptile. "Since you have both qualified for entry," the man continued, gesturing to the door from which Rain had entered, "I'll ask that you both follow me to registration where you will receive your new Duel Disks and Star Chips."

…………….

Axel stammered as his eyes widened at the sight of the three-headed monster that hovered behind Maria, the sun setting low in the sky as their duel, which had moved from Maria's office to the rooftop, neared its conclusion, Maria with 1200 LP and Axel with 2100 LP. "Th-this can't be happening," Axel remarked, "I've got no monsters, no traps…no defence…and that card…how do you have it?"

Maria smirked. "I am the Director of Industrial Illusions, Mr Brodie," she answered, "…I can have any card I want." Axel closed his eyes, shielding his body with his arms, as Maria pointed towards him…and three luminous streams of white light flew past her, colliding with Axel and sending him flying off the edge of the building, his LP dropping to 0. Maria raised her ring, the gem on it glowing as the purple light surrounded Axel's body…before shrinking and reshaping it into a card, which blew back up into Maria's waiting hand, carried upon a breeze as the image of her monster vanished. She sighed, looking at the card that had once been Axel. "…If only you hadn't opposed me, Mr Brodie," Maria sighed, a solemn expression on her face, "…we could have saved the world together."

…………….

Karyu turned off the engine of his Duel Runner before turning to watch the Shed door finishing closing behind him. He sighed, relieved…it had been a long day; Rain had been over the moon following her duel and she and Yugami had kept him longer than he'd planned while they tried out their new Duel Disks…even gotten a Duel each out of him…to less than stellar results as neither of them could last out the third turn. He check the compartments he'd attached to his runner; his and Alexis's new Duel Disks were safely stashed as were their gloves and star chips. He took off his helmet and rested it on a nearby shelf. He'd bring them in later…for now he just wanted a nice warm meal and something to drink.

He opened the door out of the garage and stepped out into the hallway. "Alexis, I'm back!" he called out…to turn and see Alexis standing next to him in the hall, her eyes wide, her lips trembling…her arms already most way wrapped around him as she completed her dashing motion, pressing her body to his, sobbing into his chest. "What's wrong?" he asked, embracing the teacher. Jasmine and Mindy slowly stepped out into the hall. "What's going on?" Karyu asked them.

The girls looked to each other and then nodded. "…One of Alexis's friends," Jasmine answered, "An old schoolmate of ours…"

"…and the best duellist we've ever met," Mindy added.

Jasmine nodded. "…He was…very special to Alexis back in her school days…" she continued, "…he's gone missing."

Karyu's eyes widened in horror, holding Alexis tighter…before he furrowed his brow, kissing the blonde's forehead.

_Damn it…I didn't think it happened this early…_


	19. The Days Prior Part 1

Kerry hummed, sitting on the bed of his bedroom, as he looked through the photos of the Qualifiers he'd managed to take on his camera, his thumb swiping left and right as he examined each picture; though many of the shots were a high quality, he'd feel remiss if he put anything less than the best for the school paper. He sighed, looking at the image of Rain's qualifying duel; of all the shots he'd taken, the sight of her summoning that Mystical Elf Empress had been his personal favourite shot…especially from his vantage point of a VIP box that overlooked the arenas that hadn't been closed off.

He chuckled as he kept cycling through the photos, stopping at a picture of Yugami, Rain and that Karyu guy that had visited their school. The trio sitting on seats, Karyu and Yugami giving Rain some pre-match encouragement from the looks of things…an altogether heart-warming sight. As he was about to shift to the next picture his eyes fixed himself upon a face in the crowd. Among the scores of faces to the untrained or those lacking in the proper journalistic they wouldn't have stood out at all…but Kerry possessed both, having built the New Grange High Tribunal from a customary weekly bulletin to a respected local paper that had even paved the way to a scholarship. So when he saw a girl looking not in a fashion or direction he deemed natural, whether due to lighting or noise that he'd recalled, but instead with her eyes fixed solely on Yugami…his first instinct was to search through the photos he taken, specifically those that contained Yugami and his group…and then just those that contained Yugami when leads proved few.

…And lo, there she was, her eyes never on a board to indicate who'd be duelling next, not to any of the obvious sources of light or sound like screens or speakers. Not a single gaze or glance was spared to watch any aspiring participant enter or exit the waiting area. Always, those Sea Blue eyes were fixed on Yugami. Only Yugami. A thought occurred…and Kerry looked back through some of his older photos, specifically those that included Yugami from the last week or so…and then he gasped as he found one photo of his classmates in their School Duelling Period conducted outside…and across the road, there she was. Leaning against the wall of a nearby building, those eyes fixed on Yugami.

_Is this that Myr I heard about? No it can't be…Yugami and Rain would've recognised her._ He sorted all the photos containing images of this blue-haired girl into a new folder. _There's a story here and I'm going to find it!_ He grabbed his deck from his desk and left the room with a grin on his face.

…………..

Karyu looked to his left, examining the form of the sleeping Alexis lying next to him, his left arm embracing him as his thumb gently stroked her shoulder. He smiled a little, her ample bust laid bare, still visible despite the dim illumination of the bedroom. How he'd gotten to this position still surprised him; He'd returned to the teachers home and quickly found himself in her arms…and he'd left them, or rather been released from them, to bathe and for Alexis to allow herself to bathe.

He gently ran a thumb along the woman's forehead, prompting a soft exhale from Alexis as her grip on him tightened. Then he sighed, wrapping his other arm around Alexis and pulling her closer. He watched her shift slightly within his grasp, smiling as her cheek rubbed against his chest. He blushed and then relaxed back into the bed, sighing in relief.

"…Karyu…" Alexis softly whispered, her eyes lightly flicking open and shut, "…you're…not leaving…right?"

Karyu nodded, cupping Alexis's chin with his fingers. "No," he replied, "I'm staying right here."

Alexis smiled before closing her eyes again. "…that's good," she answered, "I…need you…right now…"

Kayu blinked as he heard those words, his eyes widening, his mind racing as he tried to think of possible meanings for that statement. Something that didn't involve attachment…something that wouldn't make the idea of loss sting. Yet…he could not, for those were words he had wanted to hear...no, needed to hear. Especially from her.

……………

Hours passed before the early rays of sunlight snaked through the gaps in the blinds, Alexis awakening to find herself the sole occupant of her bed. Her still sleepy eyes slowly scanned the room, finding her door slightly ajar. Alexis sat up, swinging her legs over the bed, before stretching and standing up. She quickly found a singlet top and pair of panties, slipping both on before exiting the room. She made her way downstairs, walking past the ajar door of the guest room Mindy and Jasmine were sleeping to…to find Karyu sitting, clad in a tank top and jeans, sitting on her couch…the coffee table pulled closer, cards arrayed on it organised in Monsters, Spells, Traps and Extra Deck Monsters.

Alexis sat next to Karyu, wrapping her arms back around him, exhaling softly. Karyu raised an eyebrow, shifting his gaze to Alexis. "Scoping out the competition ahead of the tournament?" Karyu asked, wrapping one arm around Alexis.

She smiled softly. "Just confirming I'll actually have to try," Alexis purred back, "…You didn't wake me." Karyu's head turned slightly towards her.

"You were pretty peaceful," he stated, "Waking you didn't seem like the right thing to do." Alexis chuckled, her eyes shifting to Karyu and then back to Karyu's cards. Karyu, in turn, resumed his examining of the cards. "You're not used to seeing someone this intense about deck construction?"

Alexis shook her head, her cheeks nuzzling Karyu's shoulder as she did so. "Not for a long time," Alexis answered, "…not since I had to face much higher stakes…" Now the teacher looked to the floor, memories flooding back, not all of them pleasant. "…I don't mean to be a downer," Alexis continued, "…but I'm glad you're going at it like this." Karyu looked at her, confused. "You look like you're preparing for a war," Alexis explained, "And I'm glad. I need you at the top of your game."

"Oh?" Karyu asked. Alexis stood up now, looking into Karyu's eyes…the man gasping at what he saw; gone were the eyes of a wounded woman one draw away from losing, replaced instead with the gaze of a warrior renewed, a passionate flame and drive beaming from Alexis.

"Myr attacking people and turning them into cards, Jaden disappearing," Alexis stated, "And all of it around the time of the Duellist Nation tournament." Karyu nodded. "This isn't my first dance with danger," she continued, "And I know it isn't yours either…you'd sleep easier if it was. And for now, that's good." Karyu nodded again, in agreement as much as acknowledgement. "Something's up…and because something's up I need someone I can count on to help me get to the bottom of it…and deal with it. And that someone…is you."

"Just to ensure we're operating at the same wavelength here," Karyu replied, "What are you asking me to do?"

Alexis looked to the cards and then to Karyu. "I'm asking you to promise me something," Alexis answered, "One of us is winning this tournament; preferably in a final match of you against me." Karyu nodded, standing up and wrapping his arms around Alexis, the teacher reciprocating the gesture and embracing Karyu. "Thank you," Alexis added, closing her eyes. Karyu leaned down, pressing his lips to hers…Alexis moaning happily as her lips parted…

………………………

Aimel watched the front of Yugami's school, slowly sipping at the warm cup of tea she'd ordered, the necklace around her neck softly glowing with a purple light as the waitress walked away, the woman's expression vacant and her eyes blank save for a soft purple glow around her eyes. The blue-haired young woman gently placed the small cup of hot liquid onto a plate before her eyes scanned the street, searching for her target. Another waitress approached, her expression and eyes as blank as the first, carrying a plate upon which a slice of triple chocolate sat.

"…come here often or are you waiting for someone?" came a voice behind Aimel, the girl immediately looking over her shoulder even as the entranced waitress laid the slice of cake onto the table and turned to leave. Aimel narrowed her gaze as she studied the frame of Kerry, the young aspiring journalist smiling and waving to her. "My name is Kerry," he greeted, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Aimel sighed before looking away and picking up a small spoon to dig away at the cake, guiding a small segment onto the spoon and eating the piece. Kerry balked at being ignored, quickly stepping around the table, narrowly avoiding the entranced waitress. Kerry seated himself across from the young woman, Aimel paying him no mind at all as she resumed watching the street.

"Not the talkative type I see," Kerry mused, "Makes interviewing you a little harder." Aimel remained uninterested, taking another piece of cake and eating it. Kerry thought for a moment before coming up with a new plan. "You know there's a chance Yugami won't be coming today," Kerry quickly mused, Aimel's gaze at last turning from the street to him, "Given he has to prepare for the tournament and all."

"…you know him?" Aimel asked.

"Why yes, I do," Kerry replied, "And if you answer my questions I'll even introduce you two."

"…We'll cross paths soon enough," Aimel rebutted, "I've already seen to that." Kerry almost leaped out of his chair. "I was just wondering if you knew him personally," Aimel continued, "…and how quickly would he notice if you were…gone."

"…so you must know this Myr person too," Kerry replied, sweating a little. Aimel nodded.

"Knew," Aimel interjected, "That weakling failed. I don't know where she's hiding but if I find her…she'll end up no different from this person." Aimel produced what looked like a Duel Monsters Card…but instead of art, effect text and monster stats…it had a picture of the red-headed girl Aimel had confronted. Kerry fell backwards, Aimel smiling softly as she reached under the table to pull out a Duel Disk. "So…Kerry," Aimel continued, "I propose a deal. We duel. If you win, I'll tell anything you want to know." Aimel attached her Duel Disk to her arm.

"…and if you win?" Kerry asked, more than a little panicked.

Aimel smiled again. "If I win," Aimel answered, "I'll be making you into a nice little present for dear Yugami…" Kerry stood up, taking a step back. "Of course, if you refuse to duel," Aimel continued, "Then that counts as my win…and you know what happens then." Kerry gulped, reaching into his backpack and producing his Duel Disk…

………….

Yugami knocked on the front door of Alexis's home before stepping back to join Rain, the pair waiting in their casual clothes, duel disks resting on their arms, for the teacher to respond. At first there was nothing, the students shifting uncomfortably before looking at each other and then to a watch on Rain's right wrist. As Yugami was shrugging his shoulders, the door opened…and Karyu stepped out, Rain gasping at his outfit; He was wearing a white, button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, a grey formal waistcoat with a hood together with a pair of grey denim pants and white sneakers. His silver eyes fixed on the students.

"You're late!" He stated, harshly to boot. Yugami shuddered a little…

…but Rain was steaming. "We're not late!!" She snapped, "We got here on time! You were the one wh-"

"Karyu's right," Alexis called out before stepping outside, clad in the black tope, white jacket and blue skirt she'd worn to the fair, "Even though you're on time, you're still late." Rain gasped, looking from Alexis to Karyu the back to Alexis. "You should aim to always be five minutes early," Alexis explained, "That's five minutes you've got to prepare, five minutes you've got to get your head in the game."

"…or at the very least," Karyu added on, "That's five minutes you've got to unwind from any stressful travel." Karyu grinned, a near murderous gleam in his eye. "…Five minutes you two are gonna need for the next week!"

"M-Ms Rhodes…" Rain stammered…only to jump as she saw an almost sadistic smile on her teachers face.

"I didn't agree to let you two skip class this week because I planned on going easy on you," Alexis replied, "You're getting one the hardest, longest lessons of your life." Rain gulped. "We'll be teaching you to duel like your life depended on it…because one day it just might."

Yugami nodded, activating his Duel Disk. "Bring it on," He remarked, "I'm ready!"

Karyu grinned, his gaze fixing onto Yugami. "Famous. Last. Words."


End file.
